Darker Than That
by FangirlWritesThings
Summary: Ebony is a girl with an already darker life than everyone else, and then she meets a guy who has just about the same life. AU (Pietro is alive because I want to), Civil War doesn't exist, etc. :) [BuckyxO/C]
1. Chapter 1

**Well, well, well, look who we have here..**

 **So I am back with a BRAND-NEW fan fiction (as I promised), and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

With great care, Ebony Embers pressed 'enter' on the MacBook keyboard. Her breath hitched in anticipation as she waited for a response.

She'd been planning for this for months. Studying the architecture, finding the guard schedules, the whereabouts of the computer rooms... it was all done with the greatest care.

Suddenly, the previously dark screen lit up with one word in bold, green lettering; 'Access Granted'.

She almost shouted in glee as she silently pumped her gloved wrist. Then, she composed herself, knowing it was time to get in. After all, she only had... 14 minutes and 39 seconds left. She better get moving fast.

A second later, Ebony had piled out of the van, and pulled her dark-grey hoodie up so it shielded her face. Her car was only parked a few blocks from the facility, so it wouldn't be too much of an effort to get there.

Oh, that's right.

Ebony was breaking into the one and only Avengers facility.

Usually, she wouldn't say that she would often do this (actually, that was wrong. She would), but her buyer was bidding an amount of money she desperately needed. So she'd just have to take a risk, unless she wanted to live on the manly roads of New York, where it was harsh as shit. Or so, it was her opinion, which was partially true.

After walking through the trees for a few silent minutes, the silence almost deafening her, she saw light and open grass space. The large field had been illuminated with several large lamps, and Ebony sighed. She'd originally intended not to wreck anything, but if they discovered her, she knew she'd be dead meat.

With a swift flick of her wrist, the lamps flickered for a bit, then died down, leaving everything engulfed in darkness.

Luckily, Ebony was so accustomed to the dark now that she didn't even mind it. She just mentally counted down the little time she had to break into, hack and download, then escape out of one of the most guarded facilities on Earth. It had sort of been a habit, counting the seconds. It was her second nature.

Making a crazed sprint across the field, Ebony almost grinned to herself. She felt proud in some way that no alarms had gone off yet, even though she was currently dashing down one of their well-manicured lawn fields. _I guess they sorta let their guard down._

Finally, she made it to a wall. At least there was a start. The wall was white, and tiled, and by her estimate, probably not easy to climb. But she didn't need to climb it.

Pulling out a lock pick set, she settled for the small screwdriver, unscrewing the bolts on the air vent, just above the surface. Then, she fit her petite body straight into that vent.

At first, the cool air hit her right in the face. But after a while of crawling in the dark like a lizard, it only felt like a breeze, and soon, she didn't feel a thing as she knew she was just above the precious computer rooms.

 _Well, that wasn't so tough after all._

She made a clean drop out of the ceiling, careful for her black leather boots not to make a sound on the concrete floor. The room, as the others were, was dark, and there were several screens and devices scattered into every nook and cranny available. In some way, it had a rhythm to it.

Ebony didn't focus on that now. Instead, she pulled out her tiny, 2-inch flash drive she'd had for 3 years, and inserted it into one of the many rows of computers.

Her gloved fingers skittering across the keyboard was the only sound audible the entire time. By the time she had finished, she had 5 minutes left, and mentally high-fived herself for finishing up early. But now, she needed to get the hell outta here.

Unfortunately, her mostly silent quest was interrupted as a man shone a flashlight at her and yelled at her in his deep baritone voice.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

Ebony gave a small eye roll, before turning to the man.

"Oh, you know," she replied, sarcasm dripping in her voice like poison. "Hunting elephants, the usual."

And with that, she flicked her wrist again, and the torch lost its light.

"Hey! What the-"

The man's loud voice was cut off with Ebony knocking him square in the face. He fell to the concrete ground with a _thump_ and Ebony winced.

 _That's gonna hurt later._

At least she still had her mask and hoodie on, which meant the man probably wouldn't be able to identify anything except for her voice. Which, by the way, was pretty useless. She was basically off the radar.

With a resigned sigh, she pulled out her 'borrowed' grappling hook, and shot it at the ceiling, pulling herself into the air ducts once again. She could already hear the other guy's colleague, clearly noticing something wrong, most likely shouting into his headset something like 'call for backup'. But Ebony didn't have time to hear as she was already clanging her way back to the outside.

She cursed her recklessness. She thought she knew the guard schedule off by heart! Oh well. At least she had a grudge against Hendricks now, who fed her that bullshit. _Traitor_. Of course she couldn't trust Hendricks, he wanted her in the slammer since she interrogated him as a fake cop and got valuable intel. That sort of does bruise a man's ego.

She finally rolled out of the vent, feeling the grass on her neck as she literally did a roll out of the vent. Then, she quickly bolted the opening shut, making sure no one would know how she entered.

With a sigh of resignation, she remembered how much time she had left. 3 minutes, 27 seconds.

Then, she turned and wished she didn't.

Before her stood someone. In fact, she didn't need any special intel to tell her that the man in front of her, with his long, chocolate hair and dark clothes and a silver arm was James Buchanan Barnes. Alias; Winter Soldier. Supposedly almost 100 years old.

He didn't have his mask thing on now, and it looked like he was... smirking? Well, an upturned side of his perfectly curved lips definitely said so. And there was a wicked gleam in his sky-blue eyes that Ebony wished she hadn't seen.

Before he could react in any way, she kicked him into the back of his knee, sending him staggering. Then, she shoved him into the grass and dirt, finally sprinting of like a true madwoman. She knew that his smirk would be wiped by now.

Even though her lungs felt like they were on fire and every muscle was currently screaming at her _you didn't plan for this_ , she continued on. When she had finally made it to the indigo van, a thin sheen of sweat lay atop her face, although most of it was masked off. Her heart hammered in her ribcage, and she hoped this guy, no matter how super soldier he is, would catch up with her.

Aaaand... she had spoken too soon. Of course she had.

When she slammed the driver's seat door shut, she checked her mirror to see him nearly at the van, jumping past fallen logs and overgrown roots.

Caring no longer to look at the somewhat hot soldier (hot? Where the hell had that come from? Oh well, he _was_ a super soldier), she slammed her foot on the gas pedal, and the car went charging like a bull. The force almost knocked her back, but she kept driving.

She didn't go under 90 miles per hour until she reached the borders of New York City. That's when reality actually caught up with her and struck her in the face with a brick.

Somehow, Ebony had just gone into the _Avengers facility_ , and gotten out _alive_.

And she'd also seen the guy she'd been held hostage by.

* * *

 **Well... you can tell me what you think so far!**

 **Follow, favourite and review for this story! Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well guess what I'm back!**

 **So enjoy the story!**

* * *

The engine spluttered for a few more heartbeats before it finally died down. _I need to get a new car_ , Ebony thought hopelessly as she picked up her duffel of supplies.

Ebony's job was... different. She would get money in exchange for hacking and receiving important intel people were itching to get their grubby fingers on. Often, Ebony had to infiltrate different agencies or break into houses in order to get that intel. But as long as she received a reasonable amount of money and kept undercover, she'd keep the job.

Ebony's payment was often varying. Sometimes she'd get higher than expected payment, around $900, but other times she only made a measly amount of $200. Unfortunately, times had been bad for the past few weeks, and she'd often only gotten the latter. She dearly hoped that this interesting load would get her a better amount so she could pay off her apartment.

Her boots made no noise on the gravel pavement as she neared an entered the old, beaten-down looking dwelling. In reality, Ebony knew that behind the closed doors and shut windows, there was a lair fit for a villain. Several silver computer screens danced around the back, around the front, there were rounded tables, used for either making deals on intel, getting a job or playing poker every fortnight. Often, Ebony didn't choose to play poker, as it would be wasting her savings.

Pushing the creaky door open with one gloved hand, there were several lights shining in her face, and she had to refuse the gnawing urge to flick her wrist for the third time that night.

Ebony had discovered something strange when she'd been hiding in the closet from her abusive mom, back when she was 13. She had heard the screeches, the bright light as if she were there again, and she remembered how swiftly her hands shook. And in a sudden, the lights were all off, Ebony felt stronger and her mum's wails of anger raised up an octave. Luckily, her mom never did find her, and went back to her friend's house to continue drinking bas whiskey. But Ebony was still stiff from amazement.

Now, Ebony hardly used her powers, in fear of being discovered. It was one of the main reasons she usually worked solo. That, and she'd have to split her earnings if she did have a partner. Also, she was better off herself, as she had all the skills she could wish and ask for.

Either way, the first thing Ebony saw was the people playing poker. Most tables were now occupied with a large amount of people, some holding silvery cans of beer and some just holding their stack of cards. But around two or three tables were still vacant, and Ebony could already see some people glanced hungrily her way.

The first reason would be because she was one of the few women who were in this business. It was like a comic book store, except these guys weren't afraid of having their way with you. Often, Ebony would shudder in disgust at the catcalls some men gave and try to ignore them with a death glare.

The other reason Ebony was often given such looks is because she was one of the best in the business. She knew how to hack since she was twelve, and now, at the age of 23, nothing could stop her. People would sometimes even shoot her dirty looks because she got more money than most.

Knowing exactly where she was headed, she continued snaking through the tables, finding the most secluded table and patiently waiting for a buyer. She knew that this was the routine; she'd sit down somewhere, someone who knew her business would go up to her, make her an offer, bam, instant cash.

After a few seconds of hesitation, a large, burly man strutted up to the table and sat himself down in front of her. He looked like business, with his dark shades covering up the emotions in his eyes, and a large, grey beard covering at least a third of his wide face.

"Look who we have here," he began, his low voice letting uneasiness seep into her skin. He clearly knew about her good intel. "You got anything new today?"

Ebony collected herself again, not letting her small, 5"3 frame get intimidated by this man with corded muscles dragging through each of his thick limbs. After all, she shouldn't be intimidated. As small as she looked, she often kicked ass and had taken a lot of lessons in martial arts in case her mom ever got violent.

Finally, she snapped out of her reverie, smirking at him. "Yeah. And it's good."

She snapped out her tiny flash drive, twirling it around in her thin, gloved fingers. "From the Avengers."

Ebony could see the man raise his eyebrows beneath the sunnies he wore. It was rather impressive to have gotten Avengers intel, as that was guarded like nothing else. _Clearly_ , she thought in amusement, _someone has secrets._

The man in front of her slammed down a wad of cash. It looked to be around $600, maybe more...

"I bid $1000. But no more."

Ebony grinned. Easy deal. Tonight, she'd struck gold in the industry.

Putting a gloved hand out, she waited till the man finally shook it, his grip very strong, but so far not threatening. "Deal."

With that, she handed him the flash drive with care, taking the money and counting it over. That's $1000, alright. Ebony had to restrain herself from squealing in delight, like a teenager who just got tickets for some boyband concert. That wasn't her.

Finally, she got up and left the table, hoping to get out of there as soon as possible. As much as she loved getting money for something that was easy for her, the dark place made her squeamish. But she knew her soul was darker than that.

Considering she already knew she was gonna have a scream fest once she returned back into her apartment. Over a certain Winter Soldier.

* * *

 _Avengers POV_

"Sergeant Barnes, you better be sincerely kidding for the sake of your dumb ass."

Bucky sat silently in front of Fury, a man who made no effort to conceal his anger. One might say he's... fury-ous. However funny that often may have been, today he was in no laughing mood as Fury's one eye bore into him, along with his best friend Steve, Tony and Natasha, or as he might know her, Natalia.

How the small person, who was basically no larger than 5"3, could outsmart his constant wit was a mystery to him as well. It also didn't help that the person also had a hoodie and some form of black mask on, which seemed to make it even harder to identify whether she was a male or female. However, the striking almost-golden eyes that were framed by thick, dark lashes made him suspect it was a girl. But he couldn't just be so sure.

Finally, he returned to the normal world and shrugged, almost pissed off, and replied with a quiet, "No, I'm not kidding."

Fury's glare, if it was even possible, strengthened, and the frown lines which had only been small dents at the start of this were now very much deep as well. Fury had his hands splayed out at the table in front of him, giving him a menacing posture. He clearly hadn't been particularly happy to be called up for a small meeting at 2 in the morning, and clearly unhappier about the pressing news Bucky had given to him.

Now, it was Stark's turn to pipe up. He hadn't really minded the meeting, considering his PTSD was keeping him awake and in his lab, so he had been prepared.

"So you're telling me," he began, his voice almost playful. "That some person, probably a dude, just outsmarted one of the most dangerous assassins in history?"

" _Ex_ -assassin," Natasha reprimanded with a growl. When he had first arrived to be a part of the team, she had been very understanding and protective of him. Turns out she still was.

Bucky gave Stark one of his dangerous deadpan stares. It was grinding on his nerves, no matter how much he couldn't sleep.

"Do you at least know what gender they were? Or their appearance?" Steve asked hopefully, seemingly keen to change the discomforting subject.

Bucky spoke again. "I'm not exactly sure," he said, feeling his brows knit together in concentration. "But I think it was a girl. The person had a dark grey hoodie and a black mask on. Around 5"3. Plus it was dark."

Steve leaned back, happy to see his buddy cooperate. It was good to know that Tony couldn't get to Bucky anymore.

"Wait a second," Natasha backtracked, also clearly unconcerned with the matter of fact that this meeting was being held at 2 AM. "Did you just say it was dark? What part of the compound were you at?"

Bucky frowned again, trying to recall to where he had seen the infiltration on the map. "I think it was on the fields... Yeah, it was on the fields."

Natasha shot a worried look to both Steve and Fury. Bucky already sensed something was wrong.

Tony piped up again. "The fields aren't supposed to be dark. They have at least 15 large lights surrounding them for night training."

"Are you saying she cut our power supply?" Fury questioned, averting his gaze to Stark. Tony didn't squirm, though, as he was used to the man often scolding him.

"No, last I checked, power was up," Steve joined in, concern now etched into his features. _That doesn't add up, does it?_ Bucky thought grimly as they continued discussing further possibilities.

"Then how would the lights be off?" Fury countered.

"Maybe she decided to jog around and turn each off personally," Tony said with a cocky smirk, evidently not taking this matter seriously. _Typical_. Bucky sighed in frustration as his head began to ache with more of a throb. _This meeting thing is exhausting._

"Come on, Tony, this is serious. That takes too much effort," Natasha added in herself, also wondering how the hell Tony could be currently joking around.

Finally, it also seemed to be enough for the Captain, as he jumped out of his white leather seat in obvious annoyance.

"You know what? How about we just call it a day for now and discuss this during the day. With the others, maybe."

Everyone gave a grunt of agreement, and filed out of the meeting room in absolute exhaustion. Bucky was in some way glad the meeting was over, yet wanted to know how or why the lights were off on that field. He swore to himself he'd find an answer, but first, he had to get to the computer rooms.

There was some certain security footage that he had to have a look at.

* * *

 **Follow, favourite and review just for kicks! ;)**

 **Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh wow, I'm on a roll!**

 **I think I'll be updating this every 4 days... if that's cool.**

 **Either way, enjoy the story!**

* * *

The true reason Ebony Embers, who usually wasn't one for screaming, needed a scream fest into her pillow right now is because she knew that guy in front of her. And no, it was not just because of his handsome looks or the fact that word had gotten out about him joining the Avengers. It was because 4 years ago, she'd been held hostage.

It had been before she had begun her job of illegally accessing intel which was supposed to be secret, and she'd been in an old library in Florida. Ebony had always been naturally drawn to learn new things, discover more knowledge she might be able to use in her future. Also, she had just recently finished off high school, so she was a free spirit, along with the fact that she had ran away from home just around... 4 hours ago.

Then, without a warning, the library had been locked down, some random voice spoke into the speakers, saying to gather in the common area of the library. Considering Ebony hadn't been such a rebel back then, she obviously complied to the rules of the speakers, and like a zombie, she followed the others downstairs into where she had been expected.

Immediately, she regretted even bothering to go there. People were screaming, kids were wailing; the whole place was in chaos. Men in dark clothes and machine guns pointed at the crowd yelled instructions such as 'put your hands behind your head' or 'move'. In complete honesty, Ebony almost fainted in horror at the sight. She had felt herself pale and her golden-brown eyes widen as she unwillingly also followed those instructions.

Of course, while she hadn't been doing it for business yet, Ebony had also hacked, back then. She just hacked to test her skills, and just now, she had been hacking some strange data called 'Project Insight'. She was 92 percent through the firewall, so she figured she'd find out what the name was about soon, anyway. Well, until her peaceful hacking was interrupted by these hooligans.

When she finally found a secluded corner of the common area, the men began rifling through the people like papers. They all spoke in hushed tones to each person they would be attending to, just so that Ebony had no idea what they were saying. _Damn it._

Soon, these strange men got to her, and one of them began firing questions at her.

"What's your name? Age? Answer!" One of them spat at her in a hurricane of questions.

Ebony's hands had trembled in fear as she stumbled over words. "I- I'm E-Ebony Embers... 19 years old."

The man regarded her with some form of surprise, then turned to his comrades and shouted something in a language Ebony couldn't identify back then, but now knew was Russian. Then, guns still trained on her, the picked up her body which was still rigid with shock and dragged her towards one of the back rooms.

Following that, they had seated her into a blue plastic chair, and waited next to her. It had felt like hours that she'd been sitting there and she constantly heard the occasional gunshot. It was frightening to say in the least, and Ebony had closed her eyes every time the paining sound rang.

It must have truly been for hours, because one of the men moved out of formation to turn on the light in the dark room. Suddenly, a presence stalked in, and Ebony deduced it was a man. He had chin-length brown hair, blue eyes that pierced her already and she couldn't see the rest of his face, as it was covered up in a black mask. He also wore black clothes, showing off his muscular physique, and soon, Ebony's eyes trailed to his left arm.

It was gleaming silver and looked metal, and she knew it was an extremely advanced prosthetic. It had a single, five-pointed red star at the top, marked on the bicep. She also noticed how many weapons were attached to him. It was like he was a walking arsenal.

He sat down silently in front of her, eyes void of any emotion. Suddenly, Ebony wondered if he was even human and instead a robot. _What are you talking about?_ Her mind screeched. _Some clearly murderous guy is sitting in front of you, and you're thinking about him being a robot!_

Finally, he spoke, his voice somewhat muffled by the mask on his face.

"Я принимаю вы должны быть Ebony."

Ebony squinted in slight annoyance. Clearly, no one seemed to recognise that she did not speak Russian. So instead of answering, she stayed silent, refusing to break down. She knew he'd use that against her.

One of the burly men behind her seemed to have gotten a clue and said to the man in front of her, "Она не говорит по-русски."

The man in front of her closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them again and boring them into her.

"English?"

Ebony nodded as her short bob... well, bobbed up and down, as much as she did it with reluctance. He leaned back slightly, something in his body language showing that he was superior over her, but someone was also superior over him.

"Well," he began, his voice still muffled behind the mask. "Do you know anything about Project Insight?"

She wasn't sure whether someone had punched her or not, but it still felt like it. They knew about her hacking in. Then again, she should've thought of that as well.

Staying silently stubborn, she shook her head vigorously, ignoring the glare that she felt from one of the men behind her.

The man in front of her leaned forward, even if it was only an inch. It was still a threatening posture. "You're lying."

To be honest, Ebony was in shock and appalled that they thought she was lying. She often didn't lie, except for when people asked why she hardly ever waved (in fear, she refused to wave in case she'd turn off some lights).

So Ebony shook her head again.

The man in front of her shook his head as well, as if he were mocking her. It took every cell in her body not to jump at him and claw his eyes out. She had a feeling he knew what he was doing, but did it anyway.

"Send her away."

The men behind her grabbed her by her arms again, practically dragging her out the door. Ebony wanted to shout, to cry, to beg for her mother, anything would be more merciful than this. She already knew about many hostage situations, and it was likely this one wouldn't end well either.

Later, she'd somehow escaped. With a flick of her wrist, she'd caused a blackout, causing most people to cry out in confusion. Then, she'd ran upstairs, ripped open one of the windows, and gotten the hell out of there, while still living.

And that is how Ebony was later found writhing on her couch, screaming into one of her soft, cotton pillow, wiping away any escaping tears of fear.

She knew she was safe now, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

The next oncoming morning, after Ebony had only slept for five hours, she dragged herself off the worn couch where she'd fallen asleep on, smoothed down her shoulder-length waves and paid her apartment bill. It felt like a weight was being lifted off her chest, considering should she have not managed to pay those bills, the owner would send her packing. Now, she could stop worrying about that until next month.

Suddenly, someone was rapping at her door, and Ebony checked her gun was nearby and loaded. Call it a paranoia of her stupid childhood, Ebony had a routinely habit of having her gun closely, as she didn't have many friends, therefore was never expecting a visitor. Either way, she shuffled out of the lounge area and checked the peep-hole in the front door.

Sure enough, that was a correct move in Ebony's mind. Two men, all clad in black, tailored suits and dark sunglasses, stood in front of her door, their faces set rock-hard. Ebony knew that if she opened that door there would be problems. For starters, they probably knew about her illegal hacking. _Damn it._

"Miss... Embers? We know you are there. Open the door, please."

In her right mind, Ebony knew that if she opened the door, she'd be arrested immediately. However, as far as she could see, they didn't have any handcuffs on them, so after blowing away a strand of Ash-dark hair with red dip-dye, Ebony finally rested her hand on the brass doorknob and opened the door, as instructed.

"Hello," Ebony casually said, trying not to look super-guilty. She'd practised the look on her mom many times before, so she knew it was rather convincing. "How may I help you?"

The men turned to each other for a heartbeat, before the taller one spoke in a deep bass voice. "We are currently leading an investigation on a rogue person, estimated a girl, that infiltrated a restricted area."

Ebony quite literally felt the moment her heart drop. She knew within all her mind that they were talking about her. What should she do? Play innocent? Throw herself onto the carpeted ground and cry for mercy? Shoot them?

"Oh, is that so?" Ebony asked instead, trying her best not to make any shakiness in her voice evident. Mostly when she did hack, she didn't get into trouble as deep as this, and she was starting to regret doing this for just $1000. Curse her foolish choices. Maybe she should have a partner-in-crime...

"Yes," the second man now piped up, drying to establish dominance over her. "We were wondering whether you know anything about it."

Ebony felt her hands begin to tremble. Not in fear, no. In rage. She knew that should she continue this conversation, one or maybe two of these men would get hurt. She clasped her hands onto the doorway, hoping the men hadn't noticed her volcano stirring.

Then, she slowly shook her head, making sure she watched the men's movements. They could pounce on her any moment, and Ebony knew that.

"Are you sure," the burly man said again. "Because we feel like you do."

That is when all hell unleashed. Ebony roundhouse kicked the first man in the face, effectively getting him in his nose. He staggered back, almost crushing his companion. Ebony used that momentum to hold onto her doorway and swing her legs up again, kicking both of them straight into a wall.

The taller man regained orientation first. He began speeding towards her again, but she slammed the door once, getting him in the head. He groaned, and she delivered a last punch to his forehead, knocking him out. The smaller man darted up to her, but she just had to slam the door again and he was down.

Finally regaining herself, Ebony brushed imaginary grains of dust off of her, and dashed into her apartment. Throwing a duffel on her bed, she threw in random clothes, most of it black (as Ebony's wardrobe mainly consisted of that colour), and tossed in her money, laptop and phone as well. Then, zipping the duffel closed with determination, she snatched the car keys off the table.

Duffel bag on her shoulder, she climbed over the two men's bodies, then made a rush down the stairs. Knowing full well she only disabled the men for a temporary time, Ebony's breathing was light and weightless as she raced down the stairs.

Unfortunately, someone was waiting downstairs, when she burst through the main doors of the apartment building. Namely, several someones.

At least two dozen agents were surrounding the building like hawks, and of course their attention raced over to Ebony when she flew through the doors like the devil was chasing her. Some of the men had guns holstered on them, and in between them, she could see the man with the metal arm again. He was near the back, but she knew that he'd get to the front in no time.

After what seemed twenty heartbeats, Ebony finally took a mad dash towards where the smallest amount of agents were, and shoved the ones in her way to send them toppling over like dominoes. The agents were beginning to shout now, and she could hear some guns being pulled out of their holsters. With a string of curses flooding through her mind, Ebony ran like her life depended on it, all the way down the street, until she turned to an avenue.

She could hear someone running behind her. And judging by the speed, it was most likely the man in the metal arm.

Swiftly ducking into an alleyway, Ebony staggered against the wall, trying to catch her breath. Her mind, heart and lungs were all racing 80 miles per hour, and she had a feeling if she continued, all of those would explode. Closing her eyes for two moments, she regained hold of her breath, and then pushed off the damp wall, ignoring the moist feeling her jacket was giving her now.

Picking up her pace again, she could hear someone say something, and her heart dropped at the click of the safety of a gun being turned off.

"Stop."

* * *

 **Don't forget to follow, favourite and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, I'm back! Okay. I've changed my mind. For you guys, I'll update every TWO days! Yay!**

 **Enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

Ebony sighed, knowing full well that this... dude... probably wouldn't hesitate to shoot her. After all, considering the sly smirk that had been etched on his face last night probably signified that he didn't even **remember** her. Hell, she'd probably be surprised if he remembered. She only remembered because it had been one of the scariest moments in her life. Well, that was untrue, but it was on her top 10.

Showing no movement to disobey his orders, he continued speaking. "Put your hands behind your head."

With a deep sigh of irritation, she turned in deliberate, slow movements, carefully tucking her hands behind her head and facing him. He was tall compared to her, she had to admit, but she remembered she could still kick his ass like she had last night. That gave her an advantage in some way. She knew when she'd strike, and he wouldn't see it coming. Then again, he could probably do the same. _Damn it_ , Ebony thought in frustration. _What shitty luck I have today._

He began coming up to her, carefully, but not lowering the barrel of his gun. Ebony didn't blame him, really, after she'd gone all rogue on him last night. His steps were long, and within a few, he was right in front of her.

"So why'd you run?" He asked, although Ebony had a hunch he knew why.

With her stubborn mind set, Ebony replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

He laughed. Actually freaking laughed. It was a holy sound, and had Ebony not hated him so much, she would've swooned like any other girl. But that wasn't her. Also, she had to focus. _Why the fuck is this asshole laughing at me?_ Ebony thought, in sparking anger. _What's so damn funny right now?_

"Listen, I have a feeling you do know," he continued, continuing to approach her. He began reaching his hand out when Ebony finally could set her newly thought-up plan in action.

With swift hands, she pulled his outstretched wrist towards her, then pulled him so he staggered for a bit. Clearly caught off-guard, Ebony kneed him into the back of his knees, giving her perfect leverage. She jumped on his shoulders, and before he could close his hands around her legs, she had boosted herself up and was climbing on one of the rusty pipes on the walls. She could hear him curse in what she knew was Russian, before she blocked out all sounds and focused on scaling towards the roof.

When she did reach the roof, she used her hands to push the rest of her body up, already hearing the guy follow her. How he was doing it, Ebony preferred not to hang around to find out. Instead, she landed on the pebbles of the roof and began sprinting across the surface. With grace that Ebony herself didn't even know she had, she leaped over one roof, landing on the other with success.

Beneath her, she could hear shouting. Whether it was normal civilians or those weird people in suits, she didn't know. Either way, she kept running, not bothering to look behind her and instead focusing on running and cursing her dark, shoulder-length hair when it got in her face. It must've looked pretty stupid like this, but she didn't care. She had to get away. _I have to get to my van_ , she thought absentmindedly as she kept sprinting and checking what street she was on.

Stopping to check near the edge of the roof, Ebony glanced out. It was a pretty sight, however her stupid van wasn't in that sight. _Oh, for fuck's sake._

Suddenly, a gunshot rang and Ebony felt a stinging pain in her right leg. She grabbed her right thigh, wincing in pain, and looked down at the source of pain. Beneath her was not a pretty sight, a spot in her thigh now wide open and bleeding. The blood was spilling out on her jeans, staining them with what looked like crimson paint.

Within seconds, she felt woozy and lightheaded. The throbbing really got to her head now, and she thought _could someone please tell the room to stop spinning?!_ Her lungs, although not hit, felt like a 2000 pound elephant was sitting on them, and her head felt like it was flying.

Ebony was not exactly sure when it happened or how, but suddenly her view toppled over and everything went pitch-black.

* * *

Waking up was not a pretty thing to do.

Ebony woke up to hushed voices, muffled noises and some form of machine beeping. Was she attached to a heart rate monitor? When did this happen?

Finally, Ebony got the courage to peel her aching eyelids open. A bright light shone overhead, and her eyelids fluttered for a bit before the light finally dialled down a bit. She was definitely lying down, and the room she was in was clearly not a familiar setting.

The walls were all white tiles, making them look sterile of any decoration. The floor was also white, and the only way Ebony could recognise a door was by the matter of fact that it was slightly ajar and darkness was streaming from it. The ceiling was laden with clinical hospital lights, and Ebony soon wondered whether she actually was in a hospital. But that couldn't be right, considering she was in something what looked like a private room. Which was strange, considering Ebony had nowhere near enough money to afford such a room.

Seeing she wasn't connected to any IVs, she threw the thin, ivory blanket off of her, seeing she was wearing sky-blue scrubs. Okay. _Who the actual hell changed my clothes?_ When she swung her legs over the silver bed, a stinging pain shot through her right thigh. Cursing, she pulled the scrub upward, revealing a rosy pink circle which looked like a bullet wound. Now, the memories returned to her in a flood of water. Closing her eyes to avoid a headache, Ebony tried to figure out where she was. Nope. No chance of that. She was probably out of the ride and God-knows-how-long.

Finally getting to her feet with some effort, Ebony stumbled to the open door, swinging it open even further. She was met with a dark, unlit hallway, and she began rushing down it even though her leg protested against that. She ran until she met the end of the hallway, revealing an open-window space. And boy, did she recognise outside.

 _How the fuck did I end up in the Avengers facility and why?!_

Ignoring that question for later, Ebony turned left to see an available elevator around 50 metres away from where she was standing on the cold tiles. But considering Ebony had common sense, she ignored the elevator, and saw a door with that green, lit-up sign. She rushed to that door instead, pushing it open and looking like she didn't have a single care in the world. In reality, her mind was racing and her heart was stuttering, even though she wasn't being chased... Yet.

A cold, brisk air hit her as soon as she entered through the door. The heatless concrete felt even colder on her bare feet, and she ignored how her thigh was still hurting like hell. Instead, she began taking the spiralling staircase downwards, knowing full well the sooner she got out of here, even without her belongings, she'd be more likely to have some chance of escaping.

When she got to the second staircase, she froze in her tracks.

In front of her stood the man in the metal arm again.

He shook his head, almost as if he were scolding a little child. An amused smirk stretched across his face.

"We have **got** to stop meeting like this, doll."

Oh. Right. He was James Barnes, which meant 'doll' was just casual for him. Ebony sighed. Mentally, she agreed with him, but she didn't let it show.

"Okay. Let's go."

He began edging towards her again, and Ebony took a few steps back in return.

"What are we, dancing?" He asked teasingly as he continued approaching her. Ebony didn't feel the merriment he clearly was right now.

Suddenly, in movements faster than she could comprehend, he had picked her up bridal-style, and began walking up the stairs.

As amusing as it seemed to him, Ebony wasn't sharing his joy, again. Instead, she was bashing her small fists on his chest like a psycho. But it was like bashing at a wall; pointless.

"Let go of me, you piece of shit!" She screamed for the first time, struggling in his iron grip... almost quite literally.

Bucky only laughed at her struggles. She clearly had a pointless life, trying to get rid of him. He continued stepping up the stairs, ignoring her string of curses.

"I swear on all my money, when I get out of your fucking grip, you're fucking dead! You better let go now, dickhead!" She continued to shout this as he carried on carrying her up the stairs, trying to hold his laughter as she continued her shouts. Soon, they died down to pleads of 'just let me go' and 'what did I ever do to you?'. She was whimpering now, and he loosened his grip on her legs, knowing she got shot by one of the agents, which he'd later yelled at for harming the target. Then again, no one could expect her to pass out and almost kill herself by falling off the roof.

Finally, they reached the door Bucky needed, pushing the door open with his booted feet. Then, he finally set her down, but he still gripped her wrist so tight he was sure she'd get bruises after this. Then, he turned to the open-spaced room.

Ebony's jaw dropped.

In front of her stood the Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

* * *

 **Yay! Okay, don't forget to follow, fave and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello lovelies! I'm back with another new chapter!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

For the first time in many, many years, Ebony Embers, the rebellious woman who didn't like to do as she was told, was absolutely silent and speechless.

Then again, who wouldn't be? The Avengers were quite a sight to take in, now that they had also expanded in size. There was Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, former KGB agent. Then, there was her close friend, Agent Clint Barton, extremely advanced marksman known as Hawkeye. Dr Bruce Banner was also there, not in his current alias as the Hulk, the mighty Thor, God of Thunder, Steve Rogers, known as Captain America, and Tony Stark, billionaire known as Iron Man. There were also a few other people including a young woman with long, brown hair, a different young man, with silver hair, a completely red man, and some dark-skinned man Ebony was sure was known as Falcon.

They were all not dressed in their superhero uniforms, instead each donning completely normal-looking clothes and now flicking curious gazes at her and the man - no, she was pretty sure he was the Winter Soldier - standing there, right next to the fire escape. Ebony cringed internally. _Just great_ , she thought with a small headache. _Now they all know who I am._

"Um," Tony Stark was the first person to pipe up after a minute of stunned silence. "That's our thief?"

It took all her willpower to try to rip the Winter Soldier's arm off and bash Stark with that. Why was he so unimpressed? Did he expect a 6"4 male with twenty tats on his arms? Because that sure as hell isn't happening. Instead, Ebony stayed silent and stubborn as a mule, refusing to say anything. She clamped her mouth shut and tried her best not to glare at the people in front of her, because she was also pretty sure that they'd roast her just for that.

Finally, Bucky nodded, continuing to drag Ebony closer to the people. Ebony, however, was not one for the idea, and silently struggled, shooting daggers at him. He had to try his best not to laugh at her. He had gripped her with his **metal arm** , he thought. Unless she wanted to cut her arm off, she wasn't getting out of here. However, he should probably keep a lookout for knives near her, considering she'd already climbed a fricking building.

Natasha gave a small nod. "She's... small."

Ebony tried her best not to shoot back a snarky comeback. After all, she was pretty certain the ex-KGB agent wasn't much taller than she was. Well-built, most likely yes. But not exactly height wise.

"So," Tony said again, standing up from his current position on a comfortable velvet armchair. "How did our little thief get in the building?" He was scrutinising her now, as if he was trying to remember every single detail of her appearance. _I am in such deep shit right now_ , she thought hopelessly.

"Uh, Tony," Dr Banner finally stepped in, fiddling with his rimmed glasses. "I think we should take the interrogation into a meeting room. Or our lab, maybe."

Tony shot an amused look to Bruce. "Relax, Brucie," Tony spoke light-heartedly. "I'm just checking the new meat."

For the first time, Ebony spoke, an unimpressed tone to her voice. "New meat?"

"She speaks!" Tony threw his hands dramatically in the air before bursting out laughing. "Just kidding, kid. Let's go to the lab. I know Brucie and I want to do some experiments."

 _Just. Fucking. Dandy_ , Ebony thought in distaste. That was almost the exact same thing her mom had said when she had dropped her off at a crappy doctor and left her there for hours on end. Instead, though, she didn't say anything, although her tongue was burning with temptation.

Tony began walking off, with Bruce following closely. They seemed to be in a hurried discussion. Ebony wondered about what as the Winter Soldier began following them, pulling her along. Her right wrist was beginning to hurt, and she knew that that metal arm wouldn't let her go should her life depend on it. Instead, she decided to scan her surroundings, looking for any easy ways out or a good weapon for when she'd run.

Yes, she still had her mind on running. Those people would've been crazy if they thought she'd just stay here. Not in her book. _Where is my duffel?_ She thought in disgrace as she was led into a simple, grey lab. But it wasn't just any lab.

The lab was extremely large, and she figured this must be the lab they were talking about. Computer screens, notebooks and stray pieces of paper littered the desks and around the floor, some tables had several tools and as they passed one of the tables, she quickly snuck a small screwdriver, hoping no one else noticed. When nobody made any movements towards her, she felt a sigh of relief escape her.

Finally, they stopped their journey when they entered another, just pale white room this time, only filled with a chair, two desks, and another computer monitor. Bucky led her over to the chair and gave her a look. With a glare of hers in return, she abided to his look, carefully sitting down on the uncomfortable, metal chair. After Bucky nodded, he let go of her wrist, which had begun to turn a grotesque purple, and in his hand's place were now metal cuffs.

Ebony knew writhing against them would only make her right hand hurt even more, and judging by the edges, they'd probably cut into her pale skin as well, which was looking lighter than ever thanks to the illuminating lights. She didn't see Bucky cringe at her purple wrists, instead focusing on the two other men in front of her.

"Wow. She looks just like Snow White. Don't ya think, Brucie?" Tony asked, nudging the fidgeting man a bit.

"Tony, let's just start-"

"What about you, RoboCop? Snow White image right there?" He asked with a grin, pointing straight at Ebony's face.

Bucky just glared straight ahead, not amused at Stark still calling him 'RoboCop'. He really needed to watch that movie to try and prove Tony wrong. But not for now.

"Eh, whatever," Tony finally gave up, seeing all annoyed looks being directed at him. "Let's begin. So, your name's Ebony?"

Ebony nodded mutely. She had a feeling should she answer, she'd let some really stupid or snide response slip out of her, and right now, she really didn't need that.

"Do you... have a last name or something?" Tony gestured with his hands, expecting an evaluation. _I am not talking_ , Ebony repeatedly chanted in her head.

"I think the agent over the comms said 'Embers'," Bucky added helpfully, hoping to baffle Stark by knowing something he didn't. Bruce nodded thoughtfully, adding that down into a notepad, along with the notes of '5"3, black, shoulder-length hair with red dip-dye and brown-gold eyes'.

"Well, then, Ms Embers," Tony continued, emphasising each syllable of her surname. Ebony huffed in annoyance at his stupid demeanour. "We would like to know how you switched off at least 15 stadium sized lights, broke into the facility by disabling the security system - which, I'd like to know how you did - and stole some very valuable information of ours."

 _Well, shit. Now I'll have to talk_ , Ebony thought, cringing inwardly at wondering whether this was an electric chair to torture information out of her. She would like to think it wasn't. Either way, she had to say something, yet she had no idea what crappy excuse to come up with for her really blacking out all those lights, along with the security systems. There weren't really many excuses for that, Ebony thought wistfully as she took a deep breath.

"Well," she began slowly. "Who said I turned off the security and lights?"

Bruce finally glanced up from his notepad in new curiosity. Then, he countered, "Well, who else would it have been?"

"Good point, Banner," Tony said with a smile. "Now, continue explaining."

"Um," Ebony hit a dead end. She knew that and she also knew that they knew that too. _Well, just crap._ "I... hit the mainframe?" She asked with a small voice, making her reply sound more like a question.

Tony Stark's grin grew even bigger, which was rather unnerving for Ebony. "Sweetheart, you're gonna have to lie better than that. In fact, don't lie at all."

Ebony felt herself go cold all around, but restrained a shudder. How would she get out of this sticky mess? Continue insisting she hit the mainframe? Pssh. Bullshit. It was certain every person in the room knew it was bullshit as much as Ebony did. Seeing there was nothing to do, she panicked.

Then, with a flick of her wrist which she didn't even see coming herself, all the lights blacked out, and her cuffs gently undid.

 _Woah. She hadn't done this one yet. Could she also block out electrical devices?_

She didn't have time to answer her impending questions as she seized the moments and raced out of the chair, hearing Tony release a string of curses including 'JARVIS!' and 'What the actual hell? A power surge?'. Bruce seemed to be extremely dazed, considering she couldn't hear a single peep from him and she preferred not to find out what - uh, the Winter Soldier - was thinking, considering he seemed to be quiet a lot of the time. Instead, she felt her hear hammer as she flung open the door, revealing more darkness.

With quick feet (although her feet couldn't do much because they were barefoot), she rushed outside, suddenly feeling a new surge of power inside of her. _I really need to get a grip on what is happening_ , she thought unconsciously as she snaked around the tables and blazed out the doors.

She could hear him on her heels. It was scary, like something out of a horror movie. However, the before completely-dark hallways were lighting up now with natural daylight from the common area. Ebony almost cried from relief that no one was occupying the said space when she remembered she was pretty sure a super soldier was at her back and would probably kill her the second they got within a gun's reach.

Knowing no other way out of this, she rushed through the kitchen, picking up a stray knife as she went. Before she took a quick breath, she twisted her upper body to fling the knife straight at him.

To be honest, Ebony never took knife-throwing lessons. She never attacked someone with a knife before (but she had been attacked with one in return), and this lead to her surprise when the knife flew straight past the Winter Soldier's head. It clearly surprised him too, as he dodged while running and giving a stunned yelp. With that, Ebony kept running and rushed into the still wide open fire escape.

The last thing she remembered after that was something hitting her in the head really hard and swimming into unconsciousness. Again.

* * *

 **Oooh la la! We have finally met the Avengers... a bit.**

 **Follow, fave and review! Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well hello!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _Avengers POV_

"I can't believe your punch didn't break her neck," Wanda said to her brother in her thick accent. All of them had been standing, observing as Bruce and Tony scrambled around her bed, jotting down notes and checking her vitals.

"I can't believe she electrocuted me," Pietro replied with an amused smirk. It had been true; the second he'd punched Ebony he landed next to her on the ground, spazzing out over the high voltage coursing through him. HYDRA's experiments were the main catalyst he was still alive. That, and Bruce had a few tricks up his sleeve.

Thor laughed merrily, a booming sound behind the one-way window. "It is as if she has possessed the powers of me," he remarked heartily, and then continued mumbling something about 'speaking to Odin' and 'inquiring the Vision'. Everyone by then knew that those were the types of things which were Thor's special subject, speaking with many powerful beings, so no one bothered to ask what he was going on about.

Inside the lab they were all watching carefully, some armed in case something went wrong (the Black Widow doesn't take chances), Tony and Bruce spoke to each other.

"The electricity surging through her is amazing," Bruce commented as he wrote some more things down. "I have no clue how she's still alive."

"Snow White's worthy of holding Goldilocks' hammer then?" Tony asked hopefully, his eyes snapping up from where he was checking some screens.

Bruce shook his head, him mouth clamped shut and his brown curls bouncing a bit. He had a feeling he'd have to cut his hair soon, and when he did, he'd make sure Tony wasn't around. God knows what he'd be capable of. After all, the story of Tony once singing Spiderman's hair was not unheard of in the facility.

"Aw. Either way, we're gonna have to ask her what she's capable of and why. Oh, Snow's waking up!"

They both turned towards the bed in curiosity where indeed, Ebony was stirring. In a sudden movement, she snapped her eyes open, revealing golden-brown irises beneath her lidded eyes. Her inky eyelashes fluttered a bit as she took in her clinical surroundings. This time, she was tied up in cuffs attached to her bed which **didn't** run on electricity. Let's just say Tony and Bruce were taking precautions.

Finally, Ebony broke the silence by a very quiet, "Shit."

"You know, if you say that in front of good ol' Capsicle, he'll say 'language'," Tony said with a triumphant smile.

"Oh, come on Tony," Steve shouted through the one-way glass. Tony burst into fits of laughter and Bruce just sighed deeply.

Ebony gave Tony and the window a funny look before setting her eyes on Bruce. "You guys are gonna kill me, aren't you?" She asked, an unwanted tinge of desperation in her voice. Silently, she chastised herself. She wasn't supposed to be weak, those days were past her now.

"Kill you- What? No! We're not gonna kill you." He placed a timid and gentle hand on her shoulder, hoping she wouldn't electrocute him as well. The... big guy, he had a feeling, wouldn't like it.

Ebony breathed a visible sigh of relief, and Tony ceased laughing, wiping tears from his crinkled eyes. "Okay, so," he began, clapping his hands together like a teacher might when beginning a lesson. "Where do we start? Oh, that's right. How about the part where you didn't tell us you absorbed my power charts for 2 hours." He gave her a deadpan look, and she opened her mouth, but clapped it shut when he held up a hand for her not to even start. "I mean, I get the lights and all," he continued. "But how did you also fry Sonic the Hedgehog while you were at it?"

Ebony gave a curious look of confusion. Sonic the Hedgehog? "I don't-"

Suddenly, the grey door flung open and something rushed in. Ebony soon came to realise it was a person, moving at the speed of light. He had silver hair and she soon recognised him. She'd seen him at the common area before. He, however, now had a displeased look on his face and was nearing Stark.

"For the last time, old man," he said with a frustrated sigh. "I will not be named after a blue and white hedgehog from a video game."

 _That must be 'Sonic the Hedgehog'_ , Ebony thought in her mind, where she was tempted to stretch out a lazy grin at the name. However, considering she was in the room with... **three** Avengers, she didn't. Instead, she continued watching the scene unfold before her eyes.

"Okay, okay," Tony held his hands up in mock surrender. "What else, then? Speedy Gonzales? Usain Bolt? The Flash-"

"How about," a voice floated through the doorway. "You just keep calling him Pietro." It hadn't been a question, but a statement. Ebony turned her head to see the woman with long, brown hair stand in the doorway with a grin on her face that just showed she was the man's - no, Pietro's - sister. Ebony wistfully regretted she never had any siblings. But she preferred not to dwell on the past.

"Guys," Steve now piled through the door as well. "How about we continue where we left off?" He cocked his head towards Ebony, and Ebony suddenly felt uncomfortable being in the room with Captain freaking America. She didn't let her discomfort show, considering they would probably kill her more painfully should she do so. But the other man - Bruce Banner - had said they wouldn't kill her. Was he lying? _Ugh, who cares anyway._

"Right," Bruce said, happy to agree with Steve. "So, do you know what your powers are?" He turned his head to Ebony again, a curious look written across his face.

"I- um," she began again, struggling for words. All these superheroes were clearly frying her brain cells and internally laughing about it right now. "I can... turn off lights?" She tried, a small smirk sketching its way across her face.

Tony laughed amusedly, snapping a notebook together in one motion. "Oh, Snow, it's much more than that," he said, clear joy in his voice. "You, dear friend, can disable electrical devices and electrocute people, as we learned today," he continued, shooting a look at Pietro. However, Ebony wasn't smiling anymore. " **What**?" The disbelief in her voice could be heard as she craned her neck to stare at Tony in utter shock - as if he'd grown twenty more heads.

"You heard me," he replied casually, as if this were completely normal. "Oh, and please don't fry anything in here. I don't think I've saved my documents."

Ebony rolled her eyes. This sounded like Stark all the time, so she made a mental note to probably get used to that behaviour. "Whatever," she mumbled, glancing at the cuffs that bound her wrists. She gestured to them and asked. "What are these?"

"Oh. Right," Bruce replied sheepishly, beginning to undo them hastily. "We were taking precautions."

It almost amazed Ebony. Earth's Mightiest Heroes, taking precautions on her? If that wasn't news, she didn't know what was. Finally freeing her right wrist, she saw that it had turned purple and blue and she shook it a few times, testing it for any pain. When she did finally stumble upon pain, she didn't say so, instead bit the inside of her cheek and willed herself to shut the fuck up and get over it. After all, no one was here to baby her.

"So, Ebony," Bruce continued, finishing off unbinding the second cuff. "Do you know where you got your 'powers' from?" He added air quotes to the word 'powers', as if unsure what to call it.

"Not really, no," she conceded, realising for the first time that she actually just felt them show up one day and stay there with her until today. It was weird, almost uncanny. But she didn't add that, not really feeling the need to express that to the nervous man in front of her. When he finally got her second cuff off, she also shook that hand around, feeling the familiar 'crack' they always did now. Then, she hoped no one had heard, because it would sound like she broke her wrist, when really she was fine.

"Oh. Okay." It had been Stark's turn to speak now, and then, as if he remembered something, he slapped his forehead. "I completely forgot! We need a place for you to stay. You can't just stay in the lab. That's stupid."

Ebony felt dread spread through her. "Why do you need me to stay here?"

Tony laughed again, this time offering her a hand to help her sit up. She took it, swinging her thin legs over the bed while she was at it. "Well, you're one of us now, aren't you? And you need a room."

Ebony shrugged. "I can just stay here-"

Tony gave a mock shocked face, raising a hand over his mouth as if he were appalled. "Unheard of! We need a place for her to stay. JARVIS?"

"Yes, sir?" A smooth, British-accented voice rang through the roof. Ebony's instinct was to flinch, but she stayed put, trying to look tougher than she actually was.

"Do we have any spare rooms?" Tony hollered back, winking at Ebony.

"I will do a scan now-"

"I know there's a spare room in front of mine," a new voice piped in, and Ebony spun around to see the Winter Soldier - uh, what was his real name again? James? - standing there, casually leaning in the doorway like it was the most normal conversation in the world. She was trying to hide her shock, she really was, but it was difficult when this rando was proposing to be hallway buddies. She didn't want to dwell on it, but the though gnawed her mind, and she knew she'd have to think about it later.

"Well then," Tony concluded, giving her a warm smile. "Your bedroom occupation shall be in front of one James Buchanan Barnes-"

"Tony, Bucky isn't a product," Steve added in, giving the other man a look. Tony just grinned stupidly, like he had some sort of plan no one else knew about. Judging Tony Stark, he probably did.

"Well, Ebony," Bruce decided to finish Tony's immature speech sensitively, which was everything Tony wasn't. "Your new floor mate can show you to your room. Welcome to the Avengers compound."

* * *

 **Tony, you shady man, what are you up to?**

 **LOL jk! Follow, fave and review! Lots of love!**


	7. Chapter 7

**And I am back!**

 **Enjoy the new chapter! ;)**

* * *

Okay, Ebony had to be honest. It was awkward when her new floor 'buddy' had showed her the floor.

She had followed suit in complete silence, and she expected him for her to just start kicking again, but then again had a feeling they both knew how that would end. Instead, Ebony had followed Bucky into the modern marble-lined elevator and memorised the floor number. _7, I have to remember that number_ , Ebony thought absently as the doors dinged and spread open.

In front of her was an astonishing sight. A large, almost the size of the one before, common room greeted them, the open space comforting yet... empty. A hallway to the right and in front of them was visible, and when Bucky had turned to the hallway on the right, she had followed again. She had felt like a puppy, a brand-new puppy who followed its owner around everywhere. She cringed inwardly, remembering her dislike for following rules. But if she wanted to live, she might just do it.

Finally, the duo stopped in front of a large, chestnut door. He turned to her, his expression blank, yet cocky, and finally broke the deafening silence.

"Well, here's your room. My room's across from yours." He pointed to a different door, just a few feet away. Ebony felt herself nod hollowly. With a final, small nod, he left her to it, and she found herself again, throwing the door open.

She was sure her pupils had dilated and lit up when she saw the inside. A large, blood-red leather couch greeted her sight, and it was seated before an inky coffee table, which was right behind a huge flatscreen TV. There was a plush, grey carpet on the dark wooden floors and Ebony had to stop herself from curling up there and just sleeping on the carpet. Instead, she walked past the small kitchenette and into the bedroom.

The bed was huge. In fact, she was certain it was double the size of the bed at her apartment. It was draped with plain, ivory sheets, the occasional splash of grey or silver accenting the bed. On top of said bed, her trusty, black duffel lay peacefully, a sight which made Ebony give another breath of relief. She rushed towards it, checking it and making sure all the belongings were inside.

She finally found what she'd wanted. _My laptop._ She hugged it, taking a whiff of her old apartment's scent, which was nothing like the lemony scent of this one. After momentarily hugging her laptop for what seemed like an eternity, she decided that she'd probably be staying here (as Tony had said so), so she began loading her clothes into the oak wood closets to find some spare clothes awaiting her already.

"Miss Embers?"

Ebony's head snapped up from her reverie. "Wha- yes?"

"Sorry to baffle you," the AI's clipped accent smoothly said over some hidden speakers. "I'd just like to inform you that Ms Maximoff and Ms Romanoff had the liberty of arranging some clothes for you to be met here," he said. "They are free for your use. The pyjamas are at the bottom drawer."

Ebony smiled, although she wasn't sure whether JARVIS could see. "Thank you."

She checked the bottom drawer, picking out some grey shorts and a black tank top and dubbed them as her temporary pyjamas. Then, she stepped into the bathroom, where she was met by luxurious marble floors, and had a quick shower. Ebony was used to the hot water running out easily, so she used as little of it as possible. Then, she put on the 'borrowed' clothes, and frowned at herself in the mirror. She was smaller than she thought. Strong, yes, but she had a rather flat chest and her curves were rather small for a 23-year old. However, she didn't ponder on it too much as she threw herself into the comforting bed, weary with exhaustion.

* * *

 _"Is this a fucking joke to you?!"_

 _Ebony was lying on the floor, a cut from a bottle-shard when her mother had just thrown another whiskey bottle at her. Ebony cowered a bit, trying to crawl backwards into the wall. Her heart was stammering in her chest, and she was praying to any God she had heard about even though she wasn't religious._

 _Her curls flew about as she shook her head, her saucer-eyes still fixed on her livid mother. Her mother often got angry at her for no reason, but today's outburst was worse than usual._

 _Her mother backhanded her for a second time. Ebony winced and staggered away from her mother's sweeping hand. Fear and pain thrummed her heart, and she wondered how she was still alive._

 _"Answer me in words, you bitch!" Her mother screeched, now picking up a sharp-hilted knife. Ebony felt tears of terror sting her eyes, and she finally formed words. "N-no."_

 _Her mother smirked triumphantly, but she began taking long strides towards her. Ebony curled in on herself as her mother came closer and closer. Finally, she grabbed Ebony by the shirt, ripping off the little fabric and revealing Ebony's milky-white skin._

 _"Maybe next time you'll answer me sooner," her mother whispered deviously, and then, the blade pierced her innocent skin until it didn't look so innocent anymore._

* * *

Ebony sat up and fell out of the bed in a tangle of sheets, gasping for breath as she wrestled with the blankets. She finally ripped them off, then curled into a foetal position, feeling sweat make her cold and clammy. Tears began mingling with that sweat, and Ebony continued gasping for breaths as she talked to herself through her mind.

 _Not real right now. Just a flashback._

Suddenly, she was crying and seeing black spots both at the same time. The lamps in her room flickered on and off, and she could hear them flick to life then die down behind that door as well. She shook like a leaf, feeling cold from the inside and out, as if someone had taken liquid nitrogen and poured it into her veins.

She was almost completely unaware that someone had burst through the door and rushed down to her until she felt a pair of hands hold her. Someone was rocking her back and forth, holding her gently as if she'd break. _I'm already broken_ , she thought wryly but instead focused on calming her breathing. The person was mumbling something in her hair, words which Ebony couldn't string sentences out of but went along the lines of comfort. She lay still, until her vision fixed itself again and her ragged breathing had dialled down.

Now she was very aware of the pair of hands. First, they were definitely male, unless someone would like to tell her that Wanda or Natasha had been bodybuilding. Second, one of them felt colder than the others, and she almost began hyperventilating again when she realised the **Winter Soldier** was currently comforting her after a nightmare. Could it be? Maybe. After all, he lived the closest out of all the Avengers, but would he care? Ebony was surprised to find out that yes, he did care.

Finally, she looked up, seeing Bucky's face for the first time. His hair was a ruffled mess, eyes weary from most likely lack of sleep and he was only wearing a thin shirt, through which she could feel hard muscles through and sweatpants. Had she woken him up? Maybe. _Good job_ , Ebony thought grimly. _Waking up the neighbours already._

After fluttering her lashes a few times, Ebony could finally make words out of Bucky's before blurred sentences. "Ebony?" He asked, with a soft raggedness his voice didn't have before. "Are you okay?"

Unsure of how to reply, she replied, "Did I wake you?"

Bucky smiled down at her. How he was already starting to feel something strange for this girl, he was unsure. Instead of saying so, he shook his head. "No."

Ebony nodded contentedly. She was beginning to tire down from the adrenaline, he thought, but changed his mind when the girl asked, "Did I cause a power surge?"

"Well, no," he replied softly. "You did screw up the lights a bit. But JARVIS called me."

"JARVIS called you?" Ebony raised an immaculate eyebrow at him.

"He said you were in distress," he explained quickly, glancing over her shoulder.

"Well, he wasn't wrong," Ebony conceded, and feeling awkward, Bucky let go of her. Ebony smiled, a tired smile, and picked up the sheets strewn all over the floor. "Thanks for swinging by anyway."

Bucky smiled for the second time that night. "My pleasure, doll."

She turned around, a look of shock on her face. "'Doll'?"

He smirked his casual smirk, beginning to take his leave. "Well, you are one, aren't you?"

And with that, he swung the door shut.

Leaving a very confused Ebony behind those closed doors.

* * *

The next morning, Ebony had been unsure of where to eat breakfast, but then found the help of JARVIS, which guided her up to the common area where Natasha and Wanda were currently sitting at their own breakfast.

When Ebony had entered the large common floor again, both girls turned their heads, and on each one, a smile appeared. Black Widow got out of her pale chair and guided Ebony towards breakfast with a grin. When she had asked what the smile is about, Natasha only smiled and said, "We needed another girl on the team, so it's good to see one so soon." Ebony, of course was very confused at the word 'team', considering the fact that she wasn't an Avenger... yet. Yet? Was there a yet?

With her breakfast plate finally set with what she wanted to eat, she decided to join the girls, because she felt they were nice. They both clearly understood how discomforting this must be, and Wanda also profusely apologised for Pietro's behaviour yesterday.

"Pietro can be... impulsive at times," she had explained sheepishly, casting a glance over to where he was currently sitting with the other men on the team. Pietro returned the smile along with a flirtatious wink at the girls. At whom it was directed, Ebony didn't exactly know. But considering Tony, Bruce, Steve and Bucky seemed to have given him dirty looks, it could be- nope, never mind.

"And flirty," Natasha added as she scooped up another heap of her meal. Ebony nodded with a nervous grin, not really sure how to say it. She'd never been with any men in her life, because her father had died at the age of three and she never had any boyfriends. _This_ , Ebony thought in shock. _Is completely new._

It seemed as if Wanda had read her mind - which, by finding out her powers yesterday, she probably did - because the next thing Ebony knew was that Wanda put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You've never been around many men, have you?" She asked, with a ghost of a smile tracing her lips. Ebony shook her head, but not too hard, she didn't want to upset her curls which she had brushed down this morning. "Don't worry," Natasha added, also putting one small, but calloused hand on Ebony's left hand. "You'll be fine."

Ebony smiled a hesitant smile, but then it grew. She felt a warm, fuzzy feeling spreading in her chest, and felt like she belonged. But the next statement made her blush beet-red.

"I have a feeling some of them already have the 'hots' for you," Wanda added mischievously, putting air quotes on 'hots'. She gave a pointed look the men's directions, and Ebony almost fell out of her chair. _One. Fucking. Night. I've been here one night and apparently someone already likes me! Just. Great._

"Wha- No." Ebony felt the edge of denial in her voice, and it was a desperate one, but she didn't want to believe someone already likes her. Natasha and Wanda burst out laughing, then they both returned to their meals.

"You've got a lot, to learn Ebony."

* * *

 **Yay, some people like Ebony! :3**

 **Follow, fave and review! Love you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh wow, we're up to chapter 8! Yay!**

 **Enjoy the chapter guys!**

* * *

In the afternoon, Ebony strode into the large, communal gym, where Natasha was awaiting her. She had told her that she wanted to train with her and see how Ebony's skills in fighting were. Agreeing upon it, she now entered, donning a loose-fitting red shirt almost covering half her thighs, black yoga pants and grey sneakers. Her hair had been pulled back into a tiny ponytail so it wouldn't get in her face, and Ebony tried to remember when the last time was she'd worn it like that.

When the Black Widow had spotted her, she made an impressed face. "Nice clothes," she remarked as Ebony stopped to a halt in front of her. Ebony smiled shyly, something which she usually never did, then added a hasty, "Thanks."

Changing the subject, Natasha guided Ebony over to the large row of punching bags, showing her how to properly punch at them, then patiently waiting for Ebony to begin. When she did, Natasha had to stop her jaw from dropping. Clearly, Ebony had a lot more skill than she had liked to admit. The expert jabs at the punching bag, emitting a smooth pattern of thumps, impressed Natasha very much, and everyone at the compound knew it was difficult to please Natasha such a way. When Ebony had finished, slightly glistening with sweat and huffing softly, she had taken it upon her to give an encouraging smile her way. Ebony felt very proud of herself to have impressed an Avenger, then walked back over to the mats with Tasha.

"So, what we'll be doing is you trying to take me down. I'll go easy on you. Understand?" Natasha gave another reassuring smirk, then set herself into defensive mode.

The small spar the two women had was a rather impressive sight. Ebony and Natasha both hit and dodged effectively, with Natasha carefully staying on guard as Ebony continued to practice with her. The fight, however, stopped when Natasha came in contact with Ebony's forearm and felt a jolt of electricity, blasting her back several feet. Ebony, stunned shitless, gasped loudly and rushed over to the older woman.

She felt so stupid. What did she do now? What happened? The lights in the gym flickered slightly, then returned to their normal state as Ebony tried to calm her breathing. Then, Natasha gave a small smile, giving the thumbs up and grunting, "I'm okay." Ebony, who had been holding her breath tensely and mentally cursing herself like a sailor, breathed a collective sigh of relief, happy to know that she didn't accidentally kill her. "What was that though?"

Ebony shrugged in complete honesty. She too had no idea how it happened, so it confused her greatly as well. That's when Bruce suddenly raced into the gym like his hair was on fire, and his wild eyes settled on Ebony once he saw her.

"Ebony! Oh my god, there you are!"

Natasha propped herself up on her elbows next to a crouching Ebony, looking confusedly at the doctor now. "Why do you need her, Bruce?"

"I just finished going through her blood sample. Lab. Now."

* * *

That's how in ten rushed minutes, Ebony was sitting on a table in the lab, next to where Tony was sitting and Bruce was pacing around like a madman. When Tony decided he had enough, he turned to Doctor Banner.

"Okay, Bruce, you can stop being the air conditioner now. Stop pacing."

Bruce, righting himself up, nodded, taking several deep breaths. Seemingly satisfied, Tony turned to her.

"So," she said awkwardly. "What did you find?"

"That you," Stark said, pointing a finger at Ebony. "Are most certainly not normal."

Ebony blinked, but then shook her head. "Sort of figured that when I short-circuited your lab, but go on."

Tony chuckled momentarily, before continuing to speak. "Well, not only can you short-circuit my labs," he said. "You can also receive incredible surges of power, manipulate and emit strong electrical waves. Which would explain why Sonic the- ah, Pietro got fried by you."

Even though this revelation was supposed to shock her deeply, Ebony just shrugged. "Guess that explains why Natasha was blown back today in training."

"You- _what_?!" It was Tony's turn to yell, and this time, Ebony flinched. "You _trained_ with and _electrocuted_ Nat?!"

"Well," Ebony conceded carefully. "It wasn't on purpose. I mean-"

"You're not _supposed_ to be training yet, kid!" He threw his hands in the air. "You are still a new bird!"

"But I figured I could use the exercise-"

He pointed at her again, like a father would at a daughter. " _Look_ at yourself! Pssshhh, exercise. Your shirt doesn't even fit you!"

"There were no smaller sizes..."

" _That is the smallest size_!" Tony exclaimed again, raking a hand through his hair. "Look, kid, just don't train yet. We need to first figure out what your powers actually are. Also, you are technically a prisoner," he added with a smirk.

"What, you think you can keep me here?" Ebony retorted with crossing her thin arms. _He's right_ , she thought absentmindedly. _I **am** skinny_.

That's when Tony broke out into a huge, toothy grin and patted Ebony's small shoulder. "Feisty, I like it," he smiled, before turning to his laptop. "But I'm right, and you know that. Eat up, don't train, don't escape."

Daringly, Ebony leaned forward a bit. "But you're making it sound so tempting," she added, with a small pout on her pale face. Tony just turned to her and smiled.

"I mean it, kiddo."

"Whatever, grandpa," she said as she began making her way out of the lab.

"Don't call _me_ grandpa," he jested at her. "Call ol' Capsicle and his tin man friend that."

That's when a figure strode into the lab, just when Tony had finished his sentence. Said presence was Bucky, and he wasn't too keen on what new nickname Tony had dubbed him by. He glared him down with an ice-cold glare just as Ebony as making her way out. Then, he spat, "Do. Not. Call. Me. That."

Tony desperately threw his hands in the air. "Okay, come on! Who actually _likes_ my nicknames?!"

Bruce, in return, gave him a pointed look. "Actually, I'm pretty sure nobody does." Then, he turned to Bucky, who was still glowering in the lab's doorway, Ebony in front of him, frozen in confusion. "So, Sergeant, what are you here for?"

"Her, actually," he pointed to Ebony, a smirk appearing on his face in a flash. "Nat said she wants you."

It was Ebony's turn to silently seethe. She had more than enough of that metal arm to last her a lifetime. Finally, she plastered on a smile. "Fine then," she managed through gritted teeth. "I'll go find her."

"Actually," Bucky held out his flesh arm when she stepped towards the doorway. "She wants me to escort you. You aren't exactly safe to walk by yourself."

Ebony's smile dropped in 0.02 seconds and she was frowning at him. When she turned, Tony and Bruce were nodding, although she wasn't exactly sure whether it was at her or James.

After a short huff of exasperation, she rolled her eyes. "Fine," she snapped.

* * *

When they were out in the hallway, Bucky finally laughed in amusement. She was cute, he thought, but feisty too. Hadn't seen that for a while. When he ceased his chuckles, Ebony glared at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, you think we'll let you go that easily," he simply replied, and Ebony stopped in the lit-up hallway. He turned to her again, as she glared him down with her hands on her bony hips. He hadn't yet realised how skinny and small her frame actually was, and he wondered whether she'd break into a billion pieces of glass if he touched her. Then, he composed himself and just looked back at her expectantly.

"You think I'm some sort of fucking joke?" She demanded. "I didn't ask to be pulled into this!"

"Oh, but you sort of did," he retaliated, making her only angrier. The lights in the hallways began to flicker and spark a bit, and he wondered if it was her consuming the electricity.

"Shut _up_." She hissed through her teeth, and then began walking past him. Bucky turned to grab her hand, but when he did, his metal arm suddenly felt limp. He couldn't raise it, nor move it in any direction, and now he was even more confused. She kept hurrying down the hallway, and he began jogging after her, unable to use his arm.

"Ebony, wait." He began, but then she spun around so fast he almost got dizzy and gave him a murderous glare. "Do not call me that."

He was tempted to make another sarcastic reply, but then he gestured towards his arm. "Can you please stop disabling my arm?"

When he said that, she looked at it with frightened eyes. Like a deer in headlights. Did she really think it was that horrendous? He should've worn a long sleeve, goddammit.

"I- I didn't do that," she whispered, so faintly that Bucky barely heard. He shook his head, then put an arm towards her. "Look, can you just-"

His question was cut short when he felt an incredible force inside his body and he flew back, so far that he his the wall with an extremely loud thump. He skidded down the wall and groaned, glancing up to see a small dent in the shape of his body. Ebony, however, stood intact, eyes fully wide and mouth agape. She stared at him in complete horror, and soon realised that it was _her_ who just blew him back around 15 feet. Her eyes looked like they were brimmed with tears, and her hands were trembling softly.

"Ebony?" He asked weakly, wondering if she was still even there. She blinked a few times, gaze focusing on him on the ground, and a single, delicate tear escaped her left eye.

"Oh my god." Tony was suddenly out in the hallway, staring incredulously at Ebony. Her gaze shifted over to him, and she looked like she flinched. Then, more tears escaped, and Tony shifted towards her.

"Don't!" She cried out, steadying her shaking hands in front of her, as if she were trying to defend herself. "Don't come any closer!"

Tony was still gaping at her, and Bucky had finally shifted to his feet, also cautiously approaching. "Avengers," he said into the comm in his ear. "Emergency. Hallway on level 3. I repeat, emergency." Then, he dropped his hand, sighed in relief when he could use his arm again, and continued carefully closing in on her. Several 'copy that's arrived back into his ear, and he soon heard the hum of the elevator.

"Ebony," Tony said carefully. "It's okay. We won't hurt you."

Ebony seemed to mumble something quietly, but Bucky read her lips, the words of "but what if I hurt you?" forming on her mouth. Suddenly, the elevator door opened, and Steve, Natasha and Wanda rushed through. However, they stopped dead at the situation in front of them. Taking the situation in, Wanda carefully stepped closer to Ebony.

Ebony, however, felt her heart beat in her throat and her head pound. _I just threw a dude across the room without him touching me_ , she thought in shock. _What the actual fuck is happening to me?_ Her bones rattled and she suddenly felt so alive, but she was frozen in horror at what she had done. It wasn't okay, Tony was lying. _Nothing was okay_.

Her fright was cut short when something hit her head again and she went out like a light.

* * *

 **Ebony reveals a bit more about her powers...**

 **Follow, fave and review because Ebony loves you and I'm sure you love her too! :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm baaaaaaack!**

 **Enjoy another new chapter :)**

* * *

"Oh, come _on_."

"What?"

"Seriously, Capsicle? You _had_ to burst in and hit her in the fricking noggin with your shield?!"

"Tony, you know I didn't mean to."

"Guys, let's just calm down."

The second Ebony fell to the floor the room had rioted. Tony had begun to accuse Steve of being an 'incoherent idiot', according to his words, Bruce was trying to get everyone to stop bickering, Natasha was currently checking Ebony's tiny wrist for a pulse while Wanda scanned her for any strong injuries, while Bucky carefully cradled Ebony. He didn't know why or how he got there, but no one protested, so he just stayed there. Well, at leat until she began to stir again.

"Guys," he called out. "She's waking." Gently dropping her head from his lap he got to his feet and edged away, as did Natasha and Wanda. Finally, Ebony's lashes fluttered again, and she was blinking wildly.

"Ebony! Are you okay?" Tony's concern was very fatherly, and any other time, it would've been amusing. But now it wasn't.

Ebony slowly raised her hands and propped herself up. "First of all, _ow_ ," she began, her golden eyes darting through the room. "Second, what the hell happened?"

Tony began smiling wildly, but it soon vanished as he said, "You were freaking out. I might as well be the one asking _you_ what the hell happened."

Suddenly, Ebony had flipped to her feet, her hands splayed out defensively in front of her, however no longer shaking. When her eyes landed on Bucky, she stumbled even further backwards, cocking her head towards him. "I- I hurt him. I d-didn't m-mean to." Her eyes were brimming with tears again, and Bucky looked genuinely hurt. She reminded him of himself very much, and that was what was bothering him. He too had acted closed-off and distant when he got here, and he finally understood Steve's pain.

Everyone's heads turned to Bucky. It was Natasha to break the silence. " _She_ hurt _you_?" She asked, also looking rather baffled at this revelation. She was standing the closest to Ebony, and Ebony made no move to change that.

"Well," he conceded. "First, she disabled my arm."

Tony gestured to Bruce carefully, not taking his eyes of Barnes. "Bruce, you heard that? Write it down." Bruce jotted this down quickly, keeping his gaze fixed on the small notepad in front of him. Then, Tony looked at Bucky to go on. "Then," he added. "When I went to grab her arm, she blasted me back. Into that wall." He pointed at the wall where there was a visible crash, and everyone's eyes flicked to the wall, then back to him. Bruce also wrote that down, Bucky observed, while Ebony narrowed her amber eyes slightly, flummoxed at why they were discussing this now. Then, Wanda's eyes flew to her.

"Listen, Ebony, it's okay," she said in her heavy Sokovian accent. "We are not going to hurt you. You will be fine." Her red swirls of magic enveloped Ebony, and her small posture clearly relaxed, however stayed somewhat tense. "Come to me."

Slowly and carefully, although she didn't know why, Ebony began shifting towards Wanda's expectant embrace. Soon, she had entered the taller woman's embrace, and Wanda gently enveloped her hands around a trembling Ebony. "I'm gonna hurt someone," she said weakly as tears began to spill again. Wanda simply smoothed down her ferocious hair and mumbled soft reassuring things.

He didn't know why, but Bucky had been jealous when this happened. It just reminded him of what happened last night, how desperately he had raced into her apartment, hoping she wasn't hurt. He'd never let anyone hurt her. He also wasn't sure where this extreme protectiveness was coming from, but he knew well that this girl would probably either drive him crazy or be the death of him. He didn't care; she was too precious. Too bad she probably would never feel that way. One day, and he's already fallen for her.

* * *

Eventually, everyone had filed into the common room, and when they did, most people in the room stood. Pietro, for instance, rushed over to Wanda, who was still embracing Ebony lovingly. Vision had entered a conversation with Tony, and Sam just stayed put and chatted up Steve. Clint, well, he'd been talking to Sam anyway.

"What's wrong, princessa? Wanda, what happened?" He murmured softly, with a small smile stile engraved into his features. Wanda finally let Ebony go, who gave her a grateful look, and replied, "Nothing, big brother. We're fine." Pietro smirked, and sped into the kitchen instead, leaving the two girls together.

"So," Wanda began casually. "Are you okay now?"

"I... I think I am. I just don't want to hurt anyone."

"You won't. I promise." She gave a smile, and eventually Ebony cracked a small smile of hers too, which seemingly lit up the entire room. Finally, Bruce approached the two girls as well, notebook in hands.

"Ebony, it seems as if we were wrong. You probably _should_ start training."

"Thanks, Bruce." Ebony almost felt surprised at her own words. Whenever she had started on taking up the Avengers' first names, she had no idea. But it seemed to stick, so she just went with it.

"But not physically. We need you to learn to harness your powers, and maybe become an Avenger."

Ebony literally felt her jaw drop, and was surprised it didn't unhinge. "Me? An Avenger?"

"Sure, Snow, you'd be great." Tony had strutted up to them as well, and he was grinning his characteristic grin again. Ebony gave a deadpan look. "I'm not Snow White, Tony." Also his name felt strange on her tongue, but she figured she'd also go with that. For some reason, the room felt a whole lot warmer now.

"You keep telling yourself that. Look, I know you're tired, but I need you for one more test. And please don't freak out on me."

Ebony just gave a light jab to his shoulder, and smirked. "It's alright. What do you need me to do?"

He pulled out a phone with a blue, translucent screen, and smirked at her mischievously, a small glint in his chocolate eyes. "I want you to short-circuit this phone."

She glared at him. "Tony, I'm not short-circuiting a phone! That's insane!"

He just simply laughed at her queries. "Don't worry, I've got more phones than I need. Billionaire, remember?" He waved a hand to his face. Then, he held the phone out to her, as if it were a sacrificial offering. "Work your magic."

Ebony gazed at the phone curiously for a bit, before holding out her hand. Suddenly, she felt a light whirring, and some funny energy enter her hand. The phone in Stark's hand began to spark a bit, and Ebony continued to focus, although the energy was getting far hotter and her hands felt like they were sparking. Then, the phone stopped flickering, sparking, just working altogether.

"Amazing," Tony breathed, then gave a look to Bruce, who just nodded and also scribbled that down. "Do you feel any different, Snow?"

Ebony gave a small look to Tony in return, but then raised her hand, which was still tingling. "A bit funny, I guess." When she said those words, Stark gave a triumphant smile, then pointed to her hand. "Focus. Pretend you're blasting at something. Go."

After a moment of hesitation and several deadpan looks flung at Tony, Ebony just went with that as well, turning her hand to a plain white wall near the emergency stairs. Suddenly, her chest felt like the sun had infiltrated it, and then the warmth spread to her hand. Ebony's eyes burned all of a sudden, and before she knew what was happening, something jumped through her. The 'something' flew like a rocket, and blasted straight through the wall, making the stairs slightly visible. Ebony almost flinched, curious at what she had done.

When she turned back to the three people near her, the amount of people had doubled. Now there was also Clint, Bucky and Sam were all standing, making it a small crowd. Tony's eyes glittered with excitement, and Bruce was now writing notes more hurriedly than ever. Wanda was nodding at her with a grin, and the other three each had their mouth agape with shock.

"Okay," Sam finally piped up. "What now?"

"Can we keep her?" Clint asked excitedly, looking like a five-year-old asking his mom for a puppy.

Bucky just stayed completely speechless, like it was impossible to form words of how awesome that was. Then, he weakly asked, "Is that what happened on me?"

Wanda gave him a look which didn't slip by Ebony, however she chose to ignore it. It didn't matter now, she wouldn't dwell on the past like her mother did. _I am nothing like my mother, and I don't ever want to be_ , she thought bitterly.

Then, Tony spoke after ceremoniously clapping his hands. "That. Was. _Awesome!_ " He shouted in glee. "You are _so_ joining the Avengers! New recruit, everyone! New recruit!" He yelled jubilantly, and a soft laugh escaped her lips.

 _Even in the shittiest moments, Tony Stark can make it sound hilarious._

* * *

 **Another chapter down! We're getting closer to the Avenging part of life! Woohoo!**

 **Follow, fave and review because Tony said he'll send his suit out to come after you if you don't! *hides***


	10. Chapter 10

**We are up to the first 10 of Darker Than That! Woohoo!**

 **Enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

The next morning, very early, Ebony met Bruce and a very stoked Tony in the lab which she was rather familiar now. She had decided to leave her hair out, and put on a red tee with black writing saying 'I HAVE NO REASON TO CARE' and black skinny jeans. They really helped the curve of her butt, she thought absentmindedly, but then washed the silly thought away. Who'd be looking at her butt, anyway?

When she entered, Tony's megawatt grin almost blinded her. He jumped from his chair and yelled, "Modern-day Snow White! I love it!"

Ebony rolled her eyes, yet her mouth twisted into a small smirk. "Again, not Snow White."

Tony just chuckled and poked a finger at her. "Just imagine you putting on red lipstick. See it now?" He held her shoulders and looked off into the distance as if he were in a dream, then burst out laughing. Ebony also had a small, shy smile on her face and when Tony ceased his laughing, he let go of her small shoulders.

"Now," he said. "Follow me."

She followed him into a small room with white, clinical walls and no windows, leaving it to look bland and monotone. When she turned to the older man and gave him a questioning look, he just nodded. "This is the Hulk-out room, where the other guy can... well, you get the point. Either way, you can't damage the walls." Then, he gave her a small push into the centre of the room. "Now, you see those lights above you?" Ebony glanced up, seeing the stark lights which bored into her eyes. When she nodded while squinting, Tony smiled.

"Good. Use those for energy. Then, pulse you powers all around the room. I'll track energy signatures outside." Then, he closed the door, leaving Ebony engulfed in complete milk-white walls and nothing else. Finally, she closed her eyes and began feeling an aura of warmth and strength pulsing towards her. She absorbed the strength, and kept it coming. The lights were slightly flickering now, and she felt a small smile spread across her pale lips as she felt more warmth consume her.

When she felt it was enough, she opened her eyes again, and was met with a brighter image. The walls were practically glowing, and when she looked down, her hands had small sparks of lightning flicking in between her thin fingers. Her shirt was a strong scarlet now, and her tousled hair framing her face was dark as midnight. It was like every single one of her senses, sight most of all, had just been boosted.

After a moment's hesitation, she held her left hand out timidly, and pointed it at one of the white walls. She felt the strong, pulsing energy gather at her fingertips, and then it shot out as it hit the wall. A tingling sensation was running through her body, and she felt like she had felt yesterday... alive.

She felt herself grin in appreciation, then turned to another wall, another blast hitting the next wall. Ebony felt like she was in control, and it sent tingles and rushes of energy throughout her entire body. She wondered whether it was good what she was feeling, but her happy thoughts were interrupted when the door slammed open, and a person ran through it.

She flinched. At first, Ebony thought it was Bruce, running around like his hair was on fire, but on close speculation, it was Bucky. He looked livid, and she suddenly felt a cloud of anger upon her. _I_ _s he angry at me? He better not be_ , she thought cruelly as he rushed up to her, then stopped around a few feet away. He shuffled a bit, then just stayed put.

"What the hell?" Ebony was the first person to speak after her stunned silence.

"I should be asking you the same thing," he hissed back. "You... how come-" He reached an arm towards her, but he wasn't any closer to touching her. It confused both parties just as much, and his stare turned into a glower again. "Ebony," he said calmly, anger lacing the calm storm of his voice. "Drop the forcefield."

"What forcefield? What the hell are you saying? Why are you here?" The questions came flying out of Ebony before she could stop them, and she made no bother to pretend like she wasn't completely pissed at this. Two seconds ago, she had felt good, energised and strong, now she felt annoyed, irritated and frustrated. _This guy is gonna make me go crazy_ , she thought in desperation.

He looked at her like she was insane. "'What forcefield'?! Oh, I don't know, maybe the one you have up _right now_!" He yelled back, and Ebony flinched again. This time, he could get through to her, and he grabbed her forearm when she did, then pulled her out of the pristine room.

"What the fuck?! What are you doing?" She cried as he continued dragging her like he was her parent or something. He had _no_ right to just grab her like that!

He stopped and spun around, a murderous glare on his face. However, it wasn't directed at her, instead at something behind her. Ebony twisted her head to see Stark standing there, looking as shocked as she felt.

" _You_ ," He spat at Stark. "Should know better than to train her. She's not okay. And you," now he turned to glower at her, yet the look was somewhat softened. "Disabled my arm and I could feel your energy all the way from the 7th floor."

Ebony's jaw dropped in shock. Did she really disable his arm from what, 4 floors away? _And_ he felt her powers? _What was in those lights?_ she thought, still somewhat flummoxed.

Tony, however, was now throwing his arms in the air, excitedly running around. "This is _perfect_!" He exclaimed. "She's more powerful than I thought! The energy levels- they're off the charts!" He was smiling brightly at Ebony now, however when she turned her head again, Bucky was not smiling.

"You are putting her in _danger_. That's _not_ perfect," he retorted as he continued his dragging her with his flesh arm, which, by the way, seemed to be as strong as his metal one. Ebony couldn't tell the difference; she was stuck either way.

"Oh, come on, Frosty, she's fine. She _enjoyed_ herself. I know what I saw."

"I don't care what you saw!" Bucky shouted back. "She's not training like this. Not until she's ready." With that, Bucky dragged both himself and Ebony out of the lab, leaving Stark behind.

"Oh, yeah? When _will_ she be ready?!" Tony hollered.

Bucky did not reply.

* * *

Ebony's eyes were filled with fury by the time they had begun on the hallway. She continued trying to wrench herself from his strong grip, yet he didn't budge. Suddenly, she dug her heels into the floor and stopped.

He spun around to glance at her. She, in return, took her time to ask something. "What the hell?"

Bucky ignored her however, continuing to drag her even though her current posture made it no easier. She continued shouting obscene and vicious questions, each of them ricocheting off of Bucky's tough exterior.

"What has gotten _into_ you?! Will you please explain why you even freaking care? Why would you-"

Her screams were cut short when he whirled so fast she couldn't see, the next thing she knew she was slammed into a wall, Bucky effectively pinning her. His face was inches from hers, and Ebony suddenly felt a cold feeling of discomfort and regret on angering a former assassin.

He made no move to hurt her. Instead, he hissed two words; "Shut. _Up._ " They stayed in their rather... intimate position for a few heartbeats, before Bucky regained control of himself and pushed off of her, continuing to storm towards the elevator, with her in tow. He mentally cursed himself over and over. _Way to go on making her comfortable_ , he thought wryly. _What if she has a boyfriend? Why would I care?_ Then, he snapped internally and just told the voices in his head to shut up as well.

When they got into the elevator, Bucky slammed the button '7' with his metal fist, creating a small dent on and around the button. Ebony was still in shocked silence, and refused to say a single, snarky comment on what just happened. Usually, she would, but right now, she was completely tongue-tied. _Clearly, we know which of the boys **doesn't** like you_ , she thought, then added, _why am I sounding like some stupid middle schooler?_

Suddenly, Bucky broke the deafening silence. His voice was quiet, but Ebony heard very well. "I'm.. sorry."

 _Was he apologising? Well, 'sorry' does mean someone's apologising, doesn't it?!_

Ebony almost face palmed herself for the stupid conversation her brain was having with itself right now. Clearly, sleep-deprivation was starting to take its toll on her.. after 7 years. Scratch that; clearly, being in the presence of the Avengers was taking its toll on her.

Turning her head to see his cobalt eyes downcast, she felt herself soften up a tiny fraction. Then, she quietly nodded, and stepped out on the 7th level, leaving him behind in the dark elevator.

 _And... I have no idea how to talk to women anymore_ , he thought suddenly. _Steve's right, I **have** lost my touch._

* * *

 **Ahaha whaddaya think?**

 **Follow, fave and review ;)**

 **XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO! :D**

 **Enjoy a new chapter, I'm in a happy mood :3**

* * *

When Ebony had stumbled into her room, she felt her tense muscles relax a little. _Okay_ , she admitted to herself quietly. _Natasha and Wanda were right. I have **no** idea how to talk to guys_.

She stalked through the apartment for a bit, unsure of what to do. The only noise audible in her apartment the entire time was the click of Ebony's heels (which, she admitted proudly, almost got her to a height of 5"4) and the occasional opening and shutting of cabinets. She hadn't really had a chance to have a proper look at... well, anything in her apartment - considering she was getting knocked out and waking up in the lab all the time - so she had decided to have a look now. When she was under 'floor arrest'.

It annoyed her in some ways, really. Ebony never liked being caged up since she ran away from her mom, and now that she had to deal with it again, Ebony jumped, then reassured herself it wasn't her mom whenever something made a noise. As she glanced through the cabinets, she saw she had hardly anything in here. No food, only a dozen bottles of refrigerated water, one book on 'The Geography of the Arctic', which was something that wouldn't interest her anytime soon, and a small box with a Stark Industries pamphlet stuck inside of it. At the end, Ebony concluded the following; this apartment was boring and most likely no one lived in it.

She stalked to the front of the wooden door, touching the smooth, brass doorknob - then hesitated. _Am I allowed to go outside of my room?_ she wondered, like a child, but then turned to brass knob and pushed the door open. _The hell I am._

When she walked out of her apartment door, the first thing she noticed was that it was eerily quiet. _Was Bucky still on this floor?_ she wondered absently as she trudged into level seven's common area, where a large, flat-screen TV hung on the wall, accompanied by two, white leather sofas. A birch-wood coffee table occupied the middle, and a plush-looking lavender carpet sat underneath all those pieces of furniture.

The next thing Ebony had noticed was a small cabinet next to an hourglass lamp in a corner. _I wonder..._ she strutted up to it, and opened the cabinet. She was greeted with over two dozen DVDs, cassettes and CDs, and Ebony almost jumped in delight. _Jackpot_. After contemplating her decisions for a while, with her scrunching up her button-nose in thought, Ebony picked out the first volume of _Star Wars_ , inserted the disk into the player, and sat on one of the couches, her posture still timid.

However, when the opening scene began, she visibly relaxed, her frail-looking body sinking into the smooth material of the couch and grabbing a lilac pillow nearby, holding towards her for comfort. Everything was going well and easing up, when a voice made her jump out of her skin and seat, turn around and hold her hands in a defensive pose.

"What the hell?"

Both her and Bucky said the same thing at the same time, and also simultaneously gave each other strange looks. However, Ebony was the first to recover, lowering her arms slowly and speaking calmly, trying to keep the fire out of her voice.

"What is it, Barnes?" She asked, giving him half of a deadpan look. He almost shot it back, then composed himself.

"You should be in your apartment," he replied, almost as sarcastically, then gestured towards the hallway. But Ebony had been ready for that.

"But you didn't say _apartment_ arrest," she said, emphasising 'apartment'. "You said _floor_. I'm still on this floor." Then, she put her hands on her small hips, as if she had made her point, which she did.

Bucky looked conflicted with trying to punch her and laughing, but then just relaxed his shoulders. "Whatever," he mumbled, then glanced at the screen. "What are you watching?"

Ebony almost felt herself keel over in shock. Bucky hadn't seen _**Star Wars**_?! What the hell are the Avengers doing to this guy?

Voicing her question out loud, she sounded incredulous even to herself. "You _haven't_ seen _the best movie_ in the _entire_ galaxy?" She asked, slight mock-exaggeration in her voice. Bucky looked at her a bit guiltily. She made it sound like it was a good movie, and he did have time...

"Fine," he simply said. "I'll watch it with you."

Ebony felt herself tense a bit, then heat flooded her cheeks, letting her know that her body decided to blush against her will. She blinked a few times, then nodded quickly. "Of- of course!" She said a bit too quickly. "Do you have any, uh, popcorn?"

She did not understand a single thing that was happening to her. Heat was basically pouring through her cheeks, she suddenly felt light-headed and her stomach was tingling. Bucky - which Ebony did not know - was currently feeling the same way, however he knew well enough what was happening. Then, he snapped out of his reverie and nodded slowly.

Ebony smiled quickly, and hesitantly. However, even such a brief smile was enough to get Bucky's heart racing. Add that to the list of severe symptoms of love.

"Great!" She said, somewhat nervously. "I'll go get some."

Then, she raced into the kitchen, but her heart felt like she had just run 20 miles consecutively. _What the fuck?_ she thought desperately, trying to get a grip on herself. _It's just a guy, Ebony. You've seen those before. Now calm down._ She willed her body and mind to calm itself, then got to readying the popcorn for the movie.

* * *

That is how Steve Rogers came into the 7th floor at 5.14 PM, hearing muffled voices which included Bucky.

"The original trilogy was _way_ better," the first voice said. Sounds like a heated discussion, he thought quickly, but listened behind the doorway anyway.

"No way! The new three give some background knowledge, which is _good_ ," the second voice replied. That was Bucky's voice.

"Yeah, but, did you not _see_ how _awesome_ the effects were on the original three?" the first voice retorted back, and then Steve had mustered up the courage to walk in.

He was not prepared for the sight.

Ebony and Bucky both sat on the sofa, with Ebony's legs thrown over Bucky's (which were resting on the coffee table), and Bucky's arm around Ebony's shoulder, both facing the screen. The sight almost made Steve fall over. Since _when_ does Bucky ever let someone other than him _touch_ him? Was something happening he wasn't aware of? They didn't seem to notice him, eyes still glued to the screen which was playing something with two men and extremely long glow sticks. He was sure he hadn't seen that movie yet.

Bucky laughed. "Okay, doll, you win. Original three it is." Ebony laughed triumphantly, and punched Bucky lightly into his shoulder. Then, they continued watching, seemingly not noticing that Captain America had walked into the room.

Finally, he cleared his throat. Bucky flung his head around to see Steve smiling sheepishly. _How long had he been standing there?_ he thought absentmindedly as he reached for the remote and paused the movie. Ebony also had her head turned to Steve, and smiled shyly.

"Hey Steve," she said casually, then pulled her legs off of Bucky's. Bucky immediately missed the absence of her legs on his, and his mind wandered places where it probably shouldn't wander. Silently chastising himself, he also got to his feet and returned a smile. "What's up, Stevie?"

"Um," Steve began. He suddenly felt awkward interrupting.. whatever had been happening. However, seeing the duo continuing to gaze at him, he spoke up. "Buck, we need you for a meeting. Just a short one."

Bucky nodded thoughtfully, then turned to Ebony. "I'll be back," he said, then walked around the couch.

"We'll watch _Terminator_ next time!" She shouted after him, then went to clean away the bowl as Bucky walked out of the room and towards the elevator.

When they were alone, Steve burst into a fit of chuckles. Bucky turned to give him a funny look. "What?"

"You like her," Steve jabbed a finger at his flesh shoulder. Bucky gave him a small glare, however couldn't help a small smirk gracing his lips. "The elementary comeback? That's low, punk."

Steve just kept laughing, then turned serious. "But you do," he said, pressing the button for the elevator which arrived within a second. Bucky sighed as they stepped in, running his metal hand through his messy hair.

"I-"

"You _do_!" Steve laughed again, and Bucky tried his best not to smile.

 _I'm in some deep shit with Ebony_ , he thought as the elevator doors popped open.

* * *

"No."

That had been Bucky's first answer to the following question Stark had posed; Should Ebony be part of the Avengers? Bucky knew that he couldn't protect her like that. Yeah, he knew she'd be against it, but he was doing it because she was still young and... weak. Not power-wise, that way she was far too strong. In body-wise... he was still afraid he would accidentally snap her in half if he hugged her too hard. He had already been afraid when watching that _Star Wars_ movie... what would happen if she went out into the field?

Stark only scoffed at Bucky's stubborn face, and stood from his chair to impose dominance over this meeting, which he currently lacked. "Oh, come on," he said. "Snow will be fine. No evil queen will give her some apple to bite-"

"Apples?" Thor, the Norse God asked from his seat, which really didn't look much bigger than him. "Whatever do apples have to do with Lady Ebony?"

"Tony is implying she is Snow White," Wanda supplied helpfully, to which Thor nodded eagerly to. "A princess from a fairy tale. She bites a poison apple-"

"We don't need a retelling of Snow White," Steve interrupted, shooting an apologising look to the young woman. "But Stark, I think Bucky's right. She isn't ready yet and-"

Suddenly, Tony slammed his hands down onto the pristine glass table in frustration. "Yes, she is, goddammit!" He yelled, then kicked his chair back, which just wheeled across the room. Then, he stalked over to one of the screens, took his time typing something up, before a hologram appeared in the middle of the table. A picture full of lines and waves to normal people, but when Bruce saw it, he took off his glasses, staring at the readings in amazement.

"Is that-"

"Yes, those are Ebony's power readings from this morning," Stark answered, steering his fingers across one, especially high line in the hologram. "Those were the highest pitching levels."

Bruce ran a hand through his chocolate curls, still gazing at the hologram in front of him. Then, he turned to both Tony and Thor. "Those levels are at the same powers as.. as Thor's hammer."

Thor piped up and raised a questioning eyebrow, getting a good look at the readings in front of him, which slowly began to make sense in his own way.

"Lady Ebony possesses the powers of Mjolnir?" He inquired, glancing at Tony, who was standing triumphantly in front of the hologram.

"Well, sort of," Bruce conceded, shooting a small smile Thor's way. The God merely grinned. "She has the same electricity levels, if not higher. All she needs to do is to make use of them."

"That's exactly my point!" Bucky cried out, throwing his hands in the air. "She hasn't learned to use them yet! How could we guarantee for her safety?"

"Well, with the right equipment and training she could easily be ready," Stark countered. "If it happens by schedule, my guess is a week, at most."

Bucky glared at Stark in shock. _Has he lost his mind?!_ Bucky was about to voice his question, but the Widow interrupted him.

"Fine. Give her a week." Then, she stood and raised an eyebrow at the mad genius. "But don't push her. I _will_ find out about it if you do." With that, the red-head left the conference room, leaving Wanda and the rest of the boys. Wanda also nodded, as if she agreed with Natasha, and also made her leave.

"Well," Steve said finally. "Looks like we have a new Avenger."

* * *

 **Yay, Ebony will be an Avenger! Drinks all around! JK, I don't drink XD.**

 **Follow, fave and review to celebrate with Ebony! :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am BACK with another awesome-sauce chapter for you guys!**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Come on," Wanda called out to the bathroom door. "Show yourself!"

The three girls had decided to go online shopping the next day, with Ebony currently unavailable for training... or so she thought. Bucky hadn't talked to her anymore last night, so Ebony had been confused. To distract her from any oncoming news that may arrive, the girls had decided to distract themselves with the most feminine way possible, and seeing they had a billionaire and fast delivery at disposal, they did just that.

Ebony gazed at herself in the bathroom mirror. She was currently wearing a halter top - which had several strings leading to the halter - and high-waisted black jeans, along with dark red boots which, Ebony had to admit, she definitely liked. Along with that, she also had a black lace choker. When she looked at herself in the mirror, lacking all the curves for this outfit, she cringed. Some scars on her pale skin were quite visible on her arms, and that was what she was worried about. To her, it looked more like an outfit the Black Widow would wear, although she did like the altogether colour scheme.

Exhaling through her nose and giving her small reflection a nod, she stepped out of the red-tiled bathroom and showed herself to the two other women.

Their first reaction was a round of collective gasps. Then, Wanda hopped out of her seat and rushed to her, smiling happily and holding Ebony's skinny shoulders. "You look beautiful," she breathed, then turned to Natasha, who was nodding with an impressed smirk. "She looks beautiful, doesn't she?"

Natasha nodded and smiled. "Stark's right, she does sort of look like Snow White.."

Ebony burst out laughing, holding her stomach. It was a true, genuine laugh, and that's what made Ebony the happiest. Then, she glanced at the ex-KGB agent. "I look like a Snow White who kicks ass," she playfully deadpanned.

"Well, you do kick ass," Wanda countered with a smile of her own, then her eyes flitted to the scars which laid on Ebony's milky skin. "Hey," she mumbled. Then, she met Ebony's golden eyes again. "What happened here?"

Suddenly feeling embarrassed, she shrugged and rubbed one of her arms. "Nothing," she casually replied. "It's fine, really."

Wanda gazed her in the eyes, then shook her head. "Your mother," she breathed, then embraced Ebony.

How she'd let it happen, she wasn't sure yet. Ebony had always refused much contact with anyone since her mother had gotten to her, so she preferred to keep to herself. She only had contact with people she truly trusted, and concluding Wanda would be one of those people, she hugged her back.

When Wanda had let Ebony go, Natasha was also there, her face now etched with true concern. "Ebony," she asked, a bit hesitant. The Black Widow did not like talking about her past much, so she'd understand if Ebony didn't either. "What happened with your mother?"

In a flash, she felt tears brim her eyes. Tears of fear, rage, hate and guilt. She tried to swallow them down, but they wouldn't leave. Wanda carefully took her shoulders again and sat her down in one of the armchairs, then took a seat herself, waiting for Ebony to explain.

When she felt like she had composed herself, Ebony begun.

"Well, so my mom is... sort of, uh," Ebony had never gone to think about what she thought of her mom. "I don't know. Since my dad died when I was three, she was really devastated, so she... turned to other ways." She squirmed a bit, her dark lashes casting shadows in the early morning glint. "She took to... different methods of unleashing her a-anger," Ebony stumbled over the words. "And... well."

When she looked up again, Wanda was staring at her open-mouthed and Natasha looked deeply troubled. "You mean- your mother did this" - She gestured to Ebony's scratched-up arms - "to you?" She looked absolutely horrified at the thought, and Ebony shook her head.

"Not just that," she replied instead, then stood out of the chair and turned around, seeing as most of her back was bare.

On her pale back were what looked like hundreds of scars. Little, intricate cuts, and long, jagged gashes. This time, Natasha took a step back, her stoic mask trying to cover her shock gone now. Each mark looked painful, and they looked rosy on her small back. Ebony sheepishly turned her dark bob of hair around so she faced them. When she saw the faces, she grimaced. "That bad, huh?"

Wanda carefully got out of her seat, taking caution not to stumble. Then, she touched one of the scars with a gentle, delicate hand. "Do they hurt?" She whispered hoarsely, and Ebony shook her head, turning around again. "Not anymore, no," she answered simply. "I've had worse."

This time, Natasha embraced Ebony in a loving hug only Natasha could give to someone. Ebony clung back tightly, hoping her tears wouldn't spill over as they were threatening to. Then, she let go of Natasha and smiled.

"Past is past," she said. "What's next?"

"Oh. Oh!" Wanda rushed over to the boxes, and seeing they were empty, she shrugged, then remembered something. "That's right," she said. "We were supposed to take you somewhere when we were done with you." Natasha nodded in agreement. Then, she gently took Ebony's hand and steered her out of the room.

* * *

Their final destination was the conference room. Ebony had asked the entire time where they were going, seeing as they were going in a sector she hadn't been in before. However, she was giving them strange looks when they sat her down in one of the chairs.

As if one cue, each of the Avengers, one by one, entered the meeting room and took a seat. When Pietro passed by Ebony, he gave a flirtatious wink, which ceased to be when Bucky gave him a cold stare. Wanda just shook her head and sat by Ebony's right, Natasha taking the seat to her left. Bucky ended up sitting right in front of Ebony's seat, yet Ebony ignored him with a proud stubborn sense. It was one of her flaws; she did not give in easily.

When every chair in the room had been occupied, a terse silence hung in the air, suspended like a marionette. But then, Tony finally gave a long sigh and spoke up. "I have news to share," Stark said prominently, then got to his feet again. "Today I'm officially announcing a new member of the Avengers." He turned to look at Ebony with a glimmer of fondness in his eyes. "Ebony, welcome to the Avengers."

The second that happened, Ebony felt her jaw drop down to her feet. Okay, not really. But very much close to. _I thought they were kidding!_ her brain yelled at her, but now even those doubtful voices got hazier as she took in those words and let the meaning of them weigh on her. _Holy. Shitsticks._ Ebony felt like she was going to laugh, cry and implode all at the same time, but then, her golden eyes sparkling, she snapped her mouth shut, hoping she hadn't drooled. Stark looked somewhat surprised.

"What, no comment _at all_?" Stark asked, glancing at her with a taken aback look. Ebony felt her mouth curving into a smirk she used a lot, then studiously shook her head. Stark looked like he was on the verge of laughter now, until Bruce also stood, signifying he too wanted to add something.

"Ebony," he began slowly, fingers on his hands intertwined as if he were a philosopher. At this point, she doubted it would surprise her even if he was. "Do you realise how powerful you are?" He looked for any sign of reaction, and also looked a tad flummoxed when Ebony merely shrugged.

"I guess I've been told I'm not an ordinary one," she muttered nonchalantly, and a few people gave each other strange looks, but the room stayed silent again, until Bruce cleared his throat nervously.

"Ebony, you have the power of a Norse God's _hammer_ , most likely even more," he stated slowly again, this time successfully gaining a reaction. Her doe eyes widened by a fraction and she fumbled with a small, silver bracelet on her hand.

"The green man speaks the truth," Thor's extremely loud voice echoed through the room. "You indeed possess powers in equal of Mjolnir."

 _Mjol- okay, what the fuck is that?_ she internally asked, but then remembered something about a really strange hammer you have to be 'worthy' of holding it, and then she decided not to pose her mental question. Instead, she also took to gawking at the God of Thunder, who was smiling his big grin. Natasha nodded encouragingly, and Ebony raised an eyebrow again. "So," she decided to ask instead. "What do I do now?" She glanced at Tony, as if she were a small child glancing up at a parent for reassurance, luckily gaining a small smile from Tony.

"You will be doing a few more sessions to harness and strategise your powers," Stark declared. "We don't know the extent of your powers, but it could be lethal if it gets a human. How S- _Pietro_ survived your shock is unsure yet but whatever. Oh!" He began childishly clapping his hands. "You also need a suit!"

Ebony turns to keep her raised eyebrow up, but point it towards Tony this time, who just gave a small grin. "And a codename. Gah, a new project!" He silently and happily fist pumped the air, and no one made any move to comment on it. _They must be used to this_ , she thought, then halted in the middle of her thoughts. _Wait. I'm a **project** now?! Wha- I'm a human, thank you very much!_

Her expression must've said it all, because Wanda put a kind hand on her shoulder - but then again, Wanda most likely read her mind, but whatever - and smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry, you're not a project," she whispered. "Tony's _ideas_ are projects. This... well, he's preparing you for battle."

After a minute of silence and flurries of concern circling lazily in her stomach, she looked back at Stark and smiled.

"Well," she said. "What are we waiting for?"

* * *

 **If you want to know what Ebony's outfit looks like here's a link!**

 **cgi/set?id=203397263**

 **Don't forget to follow, fave and review! Love you all! :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello!**

 **I might just continue this story on from Ebony's POV, because that sounds fun. Haha, I love my reasoning XD**

 **Either way, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Ebony's POV_

What the fuck did I get myself into this time?

I know, such a great way to introduce myself (breaking the fourth wall here...). Instead of saying, "Hi, my name is Ebony and I'm officially an Avenger!" I will most likely be found saying, "What is happening?!" Because, really, I have no idea and will probably not even try to get a grip on my life now. Instead, I'm focused on staggering out of the conference room and making it downstairs without passing out of excitement.

I make bold statements, yes, but most of the time I've been here, I feel like my legs have been turned to jelly. Not a fun feeling, I tell you!

Without another word, I press the number '7' button on the elevator, watch it light up to life and the elevator doors slide closed. Then, I breathed a long-awaited sigh of relief. _I'm an Avenger. I'm actually a fucking Avenger_ , I think over and over again, still not getting over it. I slump back into the cool walls, feeling the cold seep into my very much bare back and rub my temples gently.

I am not exactly sure why or how I'm so confused, but I think being in the debilitating presence of Tony Stark and most of all at least 9 other Avengers has sucked a few braincells from me. My thoughts keep muddling up and I think it could also be because of one very interesting Winter Soldier. Har-de-har, I do not have a crush on him... I think. Do I? Whatever. My point is, his emotions are more changing than a chameleon on a painting, because one second the dude's happy, the next he looks like he's gonna crush my windpipe, which I highly advise against. Does anyone actually _voluntarily_ get their windpipe crushed? No? Well, I probably don't want to be the first person.

The elevator comes to its stop, and the doors slide back open, exposing me to the common area of level 7. If I'm going to be completely honest, it's scary to share a level with an ex-assassin who you've already encountered and has tried to previously kill you yet doesn't remember that so they think you're just weird for tiptoeing. I, for instance, have no idea how I haven't broken into hives of anxiety because really, I had a scream-fest into my pillow a few days - wait, how long have I been here? Damn it, lost track of time - ago because of the exact reason of him scaring me shitless. While Ebony is often fearless, certain Winter Soldiers do cause some certain distress.

And really, who can blame me? It's not like everyone would be like, "It's cool that you took me hostage and you don't remember," because it's not. I won't guilt-trip him, though, because I have a feeling he'll snap my neck if I do so (alas, revealing unwanted insecurities is just something men dislike) so I'm keeping away from him. But something - I don't know what, don't ask - just draws him closer to me, and ba bam, I'm watching movies with him. It's all very confusing business and like I said, my brain cells have probably been fried from all these superheroes and their very much overwhelming presences.

I'm casually walking down the hallway, so deeply wrapped in my thoughts that I don't even notice Bucky is standing in front of his door, smirking at me. Only when my eyes snap to the ceiling do I notice him, and I jumped almost 3 feet to my left and barely avoid crashing into the wall. "Holy shit- what are you doing here?" I ask, holding a hand to my chest. Damn, he's got to stop sneaking about. But I guess I _do_ also tiptoe, so we all have reasons.

"Well," he smirked back almost arrogantly - let's say borderline - and pushed off the grey wall he was leaning on. "I do live on this floor."

I resist my very strong urge to electrocute him and his arm and instead cross my arms over my chest now. "I mean, why are you just standing at your front door?" I deadpan, raising an eyebrow at him. It seems to be a very common signature move from me because I literally have nothing else up my sleeves. Heh. I'm not even wearing sleeves right now.

"I don't know," he says in a tone that suggests he _does_ know, but won't tell me. But I don't bother trying to find out. He's probably currently planning my death, so I refuse to ask. "Can I ask you something?"

The question comes very randomly, and in the least to say, I am sort of confused. Again. Ah, why am I bothering? Thanks to this, I'll probably be confused for the rest of my life. Either way, I nod cautiously, and brace myself for any questions that involve, "Do you think your body fits into a 149 cm container if I cut your body up?"... and receive none of that. Instead, I feel a cool, metal arm gently trace the scars on my arms, and it involves every single muscle and all my remaining brain cells to not shudder. I do not want to show him that he can make me shudder.

"Where did you get those?" He mumbles quietly, but just audible enough that I can hear. He's silently examining them, and now I just realised how close he is to me. _Well, hot diggity shit_ , my brain whispers to me in a tone that is not helping any of this. I will my stupid brain to shut the fuck up and just gaze at him.

"I..." Wait. Shit. How _do_ I tell him those scars are the _only_ ones I _didn't_ get from my mom? How does someone say, "Hey, I got these scars from that time you held me hostage" without hurting someone's feelings? Since when do I even _care_ about someone's feelings? I stopped caring so long ago...

He glances up to meet my eyes, and I am sure any girl would've swooned. Unfortunately, I don't know a lot of guys so I don't know what it takes to swoon. Ha ha, I'm terrible at being a female. Instead, I just gaze back as boldly, refusing to let him see me cower away from him. Those times are done so... stuff you. I am definitely insecure to say in the least.

"Well, I sort of... got them... from a long time ago...?" I finish my reply with a sort of question mark in the air, and he drops and averts his eyes. Yay, I won a staring contest! Har-de-har-har. A staring contest with clearly someone broken, and extremely dangerous.

Had I known I was so punk on the inside I would've opened a grunge coffee store a long time ago. Whatever.

"Where?" He continued pressing, although gently, but I knew he wanted to know, and would probably not let me go without me telling him anyway.

"A... library." Okay, my answer sounds lame, confusing and probably disturbing. Any reasonable friend would probably ask, "Is there a meth problem we have to talk about?" but... I have no friends, so that's useless. Ha, that sounds so pathetic. 'I have no friends'. A+ at life, Ebony. He does end up giving me a strange look, then gestures with his flesh arm to go on.

"I was in this... situation," I mumbled. "A few years ago..." _Do **not** evaluate. Repeat, do **not** do it_ , my brain was flashing those words in my mind over and over again, and I have a feeling for once in this conversation, my brain has made a good point. But, knowing how stubborn Steve is (yes, I actually read the exhibits, I'm such a nerd, go say it), his best childhood friend will most likely be very similar. Well fuck. And I was right. He narrows his cobalt eyes a bit, then glances suspiciously at me.

"Situation?" He inquires, clearly confused. _Well this is great._

"Yeah," I reply, not bothering to continue. Hey, I clarified 'situation', so he can go do whatever moody 99-yet-looks-29-year-olds do in their spare time. I couldn't care less, I just didn't want him to recognise me.

Which, by my cruddy luck, guess what he does next?

After staring into my eyes for a while, his own widen to the size of saucers and he immediately recoils, dropping my hand so quickly I almost dislocate it. Ow. He has a look of pure horror on his face, and I have a feeling... yep, he just recognised me. He's mouthing something like a fish out of water, then speeds away so fast I can _feel_ the wind. Like, he might as well take over for Pietro's job, that's how fast this guy left me there!

Oh, man. I _really_ need to hit up Wanda or Natasha, or even better, _both_ , in order to find out what the actual fuck is happening, because I have _no clue_.

* * *

 _Let's go over to where Bucky has gone to..._

When Bucky burst into the room like a mad bull, Steve's first reaction was to choke on his drink. After a series of coughs erupting from Captain America, he straightened up and gawked at Bucky, who looked like he had seen a ghost. He strode towards Steve and sat him down again, along with Bucky also taking a seat. This followed with Bucky shoving his head in his hands and constantly shaking his head and muttering in Russian. Finally, when Steve became a tad concerned, he tapped Bucky on the shoulder. Gently, of course. You never know with Bucky these days.

"Um," Steve began awkwardly. "What's up, Buck?" He raised an eyebrow at his friend.

Bucky pulled his head out of his hands and Steve could see that Bucky actually looked... pained. Like something was bothering him.

"I knew her," he breathed, his chest heaving up and down. "I only recognised her now, but I knew her."

Steve, who used to be very blunt and not be able to put 2 and 2 together, now connected the dots faster, and he put a hand on Bucky's arm. "Ebony?" he asked in a small voice, and Bucky nodded numbly.

 _Goddammit._ That was the only thought streaming through his mind. _How could he not recognise her?! She was the one who hacked the files, anyway._ He cursed himself over and over, and then, when he saw Steve, who looked sort of like he expected an evaluation, he sighed and began to explain.

"Around four years ago, when I was still the Winter Soldier," Bucky said, trying to repress the memories of torture and pain. His voice sounded more hoarse to his ears, as if he'd been screaming. "We tracked someone who had hacked through the firewall of Project Insight." Steve - who had previously just given his friend space - had now leaned forward, listening intently. "It- It was Ebony. She... hacked through." The words were tumbling on his tongue now, he hated getting tongue-tied. It sometimes annoyed him enough for him to punch through a wall. "We interrogated her. She denied it. Then, they- they cut... her arms." He hung his head, feeling guilt and shame for not recognising her sooner. Then again, he _was_ wiped after, so fair is fair.

When he cast his eyes up again, Steve was looking at him in a sympathetic expression. "Buck, it's okay," he said, patting Bucky on his shoulder. "It happened. You had no control." Then, he leaned back, raising his eyebrow again. "But, where did you just come from?"

"Upstairs, actually."

"Wait," Steve hesitated. "You- left her?"

"I had to tell you."

Steve muttered something not even Bucky with his super-hearing could pick up on, and pinched the bridge of his nose. Then, he shook his head and rushed to his feet. "Bucky," he said in a warning tone. "You could've scared her. Did you...?"

Bucky knew that Steve didn't have to finish the question; both men knew what they were talking about. But he was relieved that he didn't 'Winter out' as Tony enjoyed calling it, it was good to know she was still safe. Then again, she was lethal just by herself, so he couldn't be sure.

"Let's go."

* * *

 **My first Ebony POV story! Whoop!**

 **Don't forget to follow, fave and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ahaahaaha I'm back! Ok, that was the world's lamest internet laugh.**

 **Just enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I'm not exactly sure how I end up in my room, considering I'm still partially numb from shock and confusion that had hit me like a truck when Bucky had paced away. I try pushing away the thoughts. I swear, I really do. But they keep resurfacing like those annoying pop-up ads on the internet that you think you've deleted and when they come up for the fifth time, you feel like throwing your computer out of a window. To simplify it; I am feeling _very_ jumpy.

However, the feeling plummets into emotions of anxiety when I hear a knock on the front door. I sigh, at least _try_ to smoothen down my somewhat crazy hair and trudge to the door. Then, I hesitate in front of the doorknob. Do I open it? Who is it? Should I ask? God no, that would sound like from a horror movie and judging by my luck so far, it would probably also play out similarly to a horror movie. When I silently finish chastising my brain for being the most incoherent and unhelpful brain in the history of brains, I finally open the door to reveal...

Both Steve _and_ Bucky.

Okay, to be honest, I've never seen two super-soldiers look this antsy. Scratch that, these are the first two super-soldiers I've _ever_ seen in general. So whatever. Either way, I try to pull my lips into a pleasant smile and causally ask, "What's up?"

When Steve just looks at Bucky like _you may speak_ , Bucky returns the favour with a glare. Clearly, I pissed either one of them, or maybe even both - which sounds likely with my people skills - off. But yeah. Bucky clears his throat, then looks like he's _forcing_ himself to look me in the eye. Wow. Does my hair (and face) really look that crappy? Hmm... wait, that can't be it. I almost miss out on what Bucky's saying, but then realise it's a question. "Can we talk... outside?"

Okay, now I am confused. Did I fuck something up again? I don't remember anything. Then again, I could've accidentally gotten drunk, wreaked havoc then just not remember. But I don't have a hangover and I don't drink a lot. So what did I do? Are they firing me from being an Avenger? Fuck. So soon? Huh. I guess they don't like me that much... I end up just ignoring _everything_ my brain is yammering on about and just shuffle out of my apartment, if I can call it that. Is it really mine? Well, I am an Avenger... uh, for now.

Fuck it. Ebony's brain, if you could _please shut the fuck up_ , that would be great, thanks.

We end up sitting on the sofas which Bucky and I had watched _Star Wars_ on, with me just nervously lacing my hands into my lap and switching my eyes with glancing at both of them. For the first time, I notice how small I actually am compared to both of them. Like, they could most likely throw me across those fields I ran across when I was here for the first time. But I don't want to find out, because really, I'm in no mood for a joyride from two genetically enhanced people. My bloody point is; my 5"3 is _nothing_ compared to their 6"0 and up height.

"Well," I ask. "What's up?" I look at both of them expectantly. Bucky, for some reason, looks far more uncomfortable than Steve, and I am still in the dark about why. And honestly, I hate being in the dark. Not _literally_. Like, about plans. Probably another reason why I always worked alone. Ha ha, my brain yells. You have no friends.

Okay, brain. Stop making me miserable now.

Finally, Bucky speaks up again. "You... you knew me..."

At first, I'm like, _what the fuck is he talking about?_ But then, it slowly dawns on me and a filthy string of curses winds around my mind. _Well, fuck. He recognises you. Great. Good job, Ebony. You are **so** in control of your life, aren't you-_

 _SHUT UP. Brain, just shut up._

I snap out of my reverie, and I don't bother masking anything. "Oh..." I slowly trail off. What do I even say? "Hey, I know you sort of held me hostage and let people cut me while you interrogated me, but we can still totally be friends, right?" No. Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid situation. Damn my stupid luck, I'm so done with it all.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He continued, clearly not catching my train of thought. Good. I don't want him to know how ashamed and abashed I feel. I don't need him to. That's stupid as well. You know what, everything's just stupid right now.

Also, how do I _reply_ to that question? _Oh, I don't know. Maybe I just value my life more so I didn't want to piss you off. Also, I think you're my friend._

I haven't realised I said the last sentence out loud until I saw Bucky smiling at me. Was that amusement glimmering in his eyes? That son of a bitch. No one gets amused by Ebony. Especially when she's saying stupid crap her brain is mindlessly feeding her, imprisoning her in a world full of strange things.

Wow. I really need to make that grunge/punk cafe happen.

Also, I think me speaking in third person is weird as hell and I have no clue how he's still smiling at me. In fact - his smile has sized up now, and it's, like, a full-blown grin. He _is_ amused by me. I will make him pay. I swear-

Okay. How about you _don't_ try to pick fights with ex-assassins, Ebony? Good idea, some part of my mind which is definitely not controlled by my weird brain says.

"I'm your friend?" He challenges, and I have a feeling I should take the words back. But to no avail. He leans forward, in a way that he's rather close to me. Well, my face. Steve is watching this with a sort-of amused expression. Hello! Captain America?! _What_ is so damn funny right now?! I slowly, yet boldly, nod slowly, letting a smirk of my own find its way to my face. I am currently pretending I do not feel like a firecracker has gone off inside of me as his smile grows, slowly and steadily. In a flash, he leans back.

"So you're fine."

I nod again, this time the smirk not setting on my lips because last time I did that, _someone_ got dangerously close... I think you know who I'm talking about. Either way, I stand up, brushing off imaginary dust and giving each party in the room other than me a glance. "I take we're done here?" I questions, and when neither of the boys answer, I take my leave, feeling somewhat in power. I just managed to stare down an ex-assassin with hella dreamy blue eyes - do not ask where this side of me is coming from, probably the depths of hell - and singlehandedly finished off a simple conversation. So, ten points to Ebony (I see that Harry Potter reference right there).

Then, I shuffle back into my room, and only _then_ does it hit me that I just fucking _flirted_ with a highly-skilled ex-assassin.

"Holy fuck," I whisper, then burst into a long, loud string of laughter even though I have no goddamn idea why.

* * *

 _Bucky's POV when Ebony leaves..._

When she swayed out of the room, his mouth was slightly agape and he could feel his pupils dilated. That girl just ran a train through his mind - how is that possible? When he broke out of his trance, Steve was grinning at him boyishly.

Bucky glared him down. "What?"

Steve smiled and shook his head. "That girl's gonna make you go crazy, Buck."

Bucky sighed. His best friend _did_ have a point. She already has, he thought dryly as he couldn't help but have a dry chuckle escape from his lips. _Oh, if Steve only knew._ He decides to voice this.

"She already has."

* * *

 **OMG, is Bucky opening up?... Well, I have no idea. I** **guess I'll have to keep you guys on your toes!**

 **Don't forget to follow, fave and review because I'm sure Ebony would love those! *suggestive wink* :3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, hello, everybody! ... I am so crap at greeting people.**

 **Anyway, ignore my social skills and enjoy the story!**

* * *

I finish laughing around... five minutes later. I'm sure someone must've heard me by now, considering they're super soldiers - meaning they most likely have super hearing - but no one shows up to laugh in my face to laugh about a really childish thing. Then, it occurs to me that maybe the walls are soundproof. I knock on one. Okay, I don't know anymore. _Why_ I thought knocking on a wall would figure out its sound-proof-eyness is still a mystery to me and because Bucky nor Steve aren't laughing from the outside (well, at least I can't hear them) for being such an ass. Either way, I conclude these walls are probably soundproof. Yay. Investigator Ebony at it again.

Finally, I ignore the urge to sock myself in the face and plonk down on my couch, only just realising that... I have basically no hobbies. I finished school as soon as I could (although I _do_ regret not getting that PhD) and never really had a different life than running away and... well, hacking. Listen, there's no kind way to say it, okay?! I'm just gonna be blunt and say I'm a filthy, filthy hacker. But really, the thought shocks me. I literally have _no_ hobby whatsoever. Well, there is this one thing. But that's stupid... is it? Okay, whoever says my hobby is stupid gets their throat ripped out (okay. Just kidding. It's not like I can actually rip anyone's throat here. That's so stupid.).

I think I remember liking... singing.

It was always comforting to me when my mom had just gone on a rampage, flipped a table, thrown a knife at me (I thank the Lords for her shitty aim), or just straight-up yelled at me. I remember curling up into a ball in my room which I always locked, then also jammed with a chair, and quietly singing small songs and lullabies. I think I remember this Russian one... Ah yes, I do. Don't ask, I was bored so I learned a Russian lullaby although I can hardly speak Russian. I know. Great.

Either way, I begin to sing, slowly and steadily, what I remember of the lullaby.

 _"Спи, младенец мой прекрасный,_  
 _Баюшки-баю._  
 _Тихо смотрит месяц ясный_  
 _В колыбель твою._  
 _Стану сказывать я сказки,_  
 _Песенку спою;_  
 _Ты ж дремли, закрывши глазки,_  
 _Баюшки-баю."_

I'm being completely honest here. I have no idea when or how I remembered this lullaby, but it clearly calms me, as my bundle of terse nerves soothes itself and my shoulders slump slightly. I continue singing the verses without interruption, my soft voice the only thing audible in my very large room-apartment-thing.

 _"Сам узнаешь, будет время,  
_ _Бранное житье;  
_ _Смело вденешь ногу в стремя  
_ _И возьмешь ружье.  
_ _Я седельце боевое  
_ _Шелком разошью...  
_ _Спи, дитя мое родное,  
_ _Баюшки-баю."_

The memories of my mom screaming, the knives - which there seemed to be an endless stock of - and once, even a gun. I remember running into the bathroom, barricading the door with a cabinet, and weeping while singing that song. I was afraid, and then I knew that this song was meant for little babies as a lullaby, but deep on the inside, I _am_ a big baby, so that counts or whatever.

What I do not notice, however, is that someone slams straight into my room until I hear the door slam and almost fall off the sofa. _Classic move, Ebony!_ My brain is sarcastically snapping but I don't care. In front of me stands a very murderous-looking Winter Soldier and I have a feeling that my little pal might just kill me with only that look. A cold, clammy feeling is spreading in my chest, and I don't feel so soothed anymore. In fact, I have my hand stretched out towards the window, where I'm currently absorbing the sun's energy and _damn_ the sun's energy is hot.

Well, duh. It's the sun. Stupid Ebony.

His murderous face spat out a series of words - including the hiss of, "How. Do. You. Know. That. Song." It wasn't even a proper question, just a very small bunch of words spat out of him like poison. I felt my eyes widen. How did he even bloody know I was singing? _Please don't tell me the walls **aren't** soundproof_ , I thought hopelessly as I defensively put my thin hands out in front of myself - as if I stood a chance against him.

"I- uh, I- I know it be-because I- uh, I learned it," I babble like an idiot. Goddammit. Told you this guy changed moods like a psycho; there's something definitely wrong with that! Either way, I focus on the aura of his arm, and after a few soft whirs, I had willingly disabled it. Bucky looks even less pleased now, and he swaggers up to me as if he's gonna hit me... Holy shit. No. Shit. No.

He gets closer, and I feel my breath quickening. He's not actually gonna hit me.. is he? Fuck. I don't know. I don't even know this guy. I don't know anyone here! Fuck, my breathing is getting a bit tougher, and I see white edges in my vision-

And he stops right in front of me.

Doesn't make a single move to hit me. He doesn't even have his hand raised, he just simply holds his left, very much limp arm. Finally, in a weaker voice than I like, I muster the courage to ask him something.

"How did you... how did you hear me?" I ask. Come on. If these walls are sound proof, then not even the _Winter fricking Soldier_ will hear through them, no matter how many hearing aids he puts on. Heh. Get it? Because he's old... never mind. There's a different time for bad old-people-jokes.

He sighs, shaking his head and trying to get his arm to work again. "I... I asked JARVIS what you were doing, and he said..." he sort of trails off. I almost raise an eyebrow, but decide against it. Sassy Ebony is something this guy clearly has had enough of today. "He said you were singing."

I almost am unsure what to do. Cry? Fall over? Stop breathing? Blush? Violently summon a demon? Ugh, I don't know, I don't know... but it is sort of embarrassing to hear this rather attractive dude - uh, not that I checked - has heard you singing. What would someone call that? Weird? Creepy? Pedophilia? Fuck it, I can't say it's pedophilia. He is 99, but he _looks_ 29, so screw that option. So I just raise an eyebrow _this_ time and nod slowly. "And...?"

He looks at me like _I'm_ the one who lost my mind just then. "And?"

"Well, why did you get so pissed?" I state bluntly. Well, I'm sorry. I unfortunately have a habit of not knowing when to shut my sarcastic little mouth so it usually ends up with me getting my skull bashed in. Come to think of it, how has that not happened yet? I mean, I'm so rude sometimes, I am surprised every time that I feel tempted to just take their fists and guide them to my face. What decides me against it, however, is that I choose life and I also want to keep my face the way it is. Not that it's the prettiest, but... you get the gist.

Bucky blinks rapidly, as if I just shot water at him, but then just snaps out of it. "I... remember that song. From my time in HYDRA," he replies, almost as bluntly. I have to resist the urge to laugh. Would you look at that, I'm teaching the Winter Soldier to be blunt! ... Or maybe he's been blunt all along. Ah well. Who cares.

"Oh," is all I reply, then lower my hands. "Well, just don't try to kill me, okay?" Then, I storm past him, trying to find some other place in this stupid floor level that will entertain me. In a flash, all the fear is back again. Just when it looks like I've made progress with that guy, everything shatters and we're back in square one. Either way, I silently hum Avril Lavigne's _Rock 'n' Roll_ on the way to some random room which I find to be the library. I almost cry in relief.

 _Let's hope Bucky will not find me here_ , I think wistfully, while some other, very strange part of my mind is saying, _Let's hope he does._

Fuck. Boys are confusing.

* * *

I spend a good... two hours in the library before my stomach grumbles unhappily and I move from my affixed position, stretching and yawning like a cat. When I feel like I've given the cameras enough stretches to laugh at, I head out into the common floor, where Tony Stark is smiling at me mischievously. When I finally sit down after thinking _What the fuck is up with people giving other people really weird looks?_ Tony strides up to me in confident, happy strides.

"Hello, Snow White," he says, crossing his arms defiantly. I look up at him.

I'm basically _nothing_ like Snow White. Okay, maybe we look a _bit_ similar. But she's all happy, and I'm dark, like an endless abyss, and while she sings with birds, I sing and then get threatened by metal-armed men. Clearly, there is a difference. When I give him a deadpan look and open my mouth to _yet again_ deny I'm Snow White, Tony holds a finger up.

"Don't try to shit me, Snow," he says happily, then looks me straight in the eye. What do I probably look like to him? Confused? Anxious? Constipated? Yet again, the options are endless. "I heard from someone very reliable that you launched into a musical today." He smirks condescendingly, then glances over to Bucky, who pays him no attention.

That son of a _bitch_. He's lucky he's not paying attention, or else I would've struck him an obscene gesture. Does he think he can just waltz around, look like he's gonna strangle me, then tell others about my _only_ hobby?! Come on, man!

I roll my eyes and glance at Stark. "Really, Tony?"

He holds his hands out. "I even have the bloody footage! You sound like an angel, by the way. But Barnes didn't like it-"

"Because it reminded him of HYDRA," I drawl, cutting him off mid-sentence. I knew it. Jesus Christ, this guy really needs to get a grip on himself!

Tony nodded, then just smiled. I have a feeling he's actually a pretty nice guy... once you get over the extremely snarky-and-sarcastic attitude. I almost smile myself, then realise it's very uncharacteristic and just give a small nod instead, mumbling a small "Sorry". Yeah, I sort of felt ashamed and my stubborn-ass pride was definitely not thanking me for it, but I'd get over it... eventually.

* * *

My appetite had long gone, so I decide I'd venture out. I hadn't had the time to do so yet, and if I was gonna live here, I might as well know what happens on the other levels. Hey, curiosity doesn't hurt, right? Wait... 'curiosity killed the cat'. Aha. Oops. But then again, the quote is extended to 'but satisfaction brought it back to life'. So bam. Defying not curious people since... I don't know, I swear I had a point!

I step into the elevator, and press one of the buttons that isn't labelled 3, 7 or 8. However, when I do that, the button doesn't even flash up, and JARVIS' clipped British accent resounds through the speakers as he says, "Mr Stark hasn't authorised you to access these levels yet. It is simply a matter of safety." _Okay, I'm totally pissed now._

Standing up ramrod straight, I boldly reply, "Whose safety, mine or the building's?" But I get no reply. Fuck. This is just great. Huffing in exasperation, I jam my finger into the button signifying '7', and feel myself descend.

Jesus Christ. I can't believe these suckers are still caging me in. Like, what's the worst I could do? ...Wait. I accidentally threw back a bloody super soldier without him touching me. Whoops. Never mind. I take it back.

The doors slide open, and I'm greeted with the familiar sight of the common area and the very much empty hallway. I'd probably prefer not to know where Bucky is, seeing he's probably still after me for fucking _singing_ , so I guess it's a good thing he's not here right now. I'm reluctantly trudging through my extremely boring room when a light bulb springs off in my head. Oh. My. God. _Yes!_ I have an idea! Yay!

Hopes high up, I rush straight into my room, ignoring the rather fucked-up sight of the living room and making a beeline for my bedroom, instead. I throw open the closet door, rifling through the small stack of clothes that I actually own, then successfully find what I need. _Double yes!_ I make an almost psychotic jump of ecstasy. Okay, stop. Why am I not in the loony bin yet? Am I secretly on meth, even though I don't know about it? What's up with doing a jump of joy?... Hm. Jump of joy. That sounds like the name of, like, a really cute sundress. Not my thing.

I find myself perched up on the headboard of the bed I've been dwelling in for a while now, using the small screwdriver I had stolen a while ago (who knew I still had that, right?!) and got to work. _I'm actually doing something fun_ , I repeat in my head as if the words were my mantra. It makes me feel bold. Dangerous. Amazing, as always. Maybe I should make a perfume that makes you feel like that all the time...

My thoughts on stupid grunge designer lines float away as the air vent opens, and I set to climbing into the vent. Let me tell you; doing that while being 5"3 and having hardly any muscle (except for the ones you need for ass-kicking) is not an easy job. This process is only achievable with a string of filthy curses and grunts going along with it, but hey! In the end, I slither in! 10 points to Gryffindor! Ha ha. What a reference.

When I'm in the clammy and tight space, I close my eyes, trying to recall the blueprints of level 7. Okay, I'll be honest. I hardly looked at those. Probably because I wasn't planning on going there and planning even _less_ on _living here_. Like, come on! In the end, however (although I have no idea _how_ ), my sometimes-genius brain manages to summon them, and I begin crawling through the twists and turns, the metal feeling cold and unfamiliar on my abdomen and arms. It's cold and soothing, yet still, unnerving. Fuck, my brain has lost a few more braincells. Good job, Ebony.

Finally, when I feel like I'm in the right place, I kick open the vent beneath me and, hey presto! I have struck the jackpot of memories. When I see the set of emergency stairs, a grin spreads on my face and I jump out of the vents (okay, do _not_ ask how that managed to be. Let's just say, it includes a lot of swearing also and putting my body into peculiar positions that make me look like I'm constipated). My boots hit the ground sturdily, and I glance around. It's nice to be here with _out_ either blasting holes in here or getting knocked out by unnaturally fast people.

I actually have a look around. There's two sets of concrete stairs; one pair going up, the other down. The black, heavy-looking door is probably the way to get back into level 7 and there's a small, darkly tinted window on the wall near the stairs going down. Finally, I feel triumph. Unless JARVIS truly _is_ everywhere - shit, that sounds creepy by the way - then I actually managed to outsmart a fricking A.I. Looks like I'm smarter than I thought.

Straightening myself, I finally hop down the stairs, looking towards the freedom I've been longing for so long.

* * *

 **If you need a translation for that lullaby and where I got it from, here's the link;**

 **?t=es &p=1044**

 **But yeah! Don't forget to follow, fave and review! Love you all! :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Aha. Where were we...?**

 **You'll see, just enjoy the story! ;)**

* * *

My boots make no noise on the concrete, which I am thankful for. I continue stepping, then pass the window to see... the fields. You know, the ones that I screwed up the first time I came here (willingly). Other than that, I can see only trees, but on those fields, there were groups of agents, all jogging in formation. Like it's the army or something. Huh.

Finally, I make it onto the sixth floor, and am now unsure. Would creepy JARVIS know I'm here? Would the others know I'm here? Probably. Damn. Well, whatever. I'll still go and if I run fast enough, I might even make it outside and maybe I'll run, try to make new business. I have most of my 'infiltrating' gear at my apartment, and the keys better be in my pocket, because no way _in hell_ will anyone make me go back to my room. I'm not a fucking child, okay?!

Then, I realise I probably should keep using the stairs and _not_ stop for a little candy-shop visit in level 6. It'll only get me discovered faster. Wow. Ebony is such a dumbass. Say it, I know you want to.

So I just drop my hand from the door and keep walking down the stairs, this time a bit more hurriedly. Hey, I'm a bit tough on time! If I had a watch I'd know exactly by _how much_ but I don't have a watch because again, I'm a dumbass. So instead, I'll just assume it's around... 5 in the afternoon/evening. Damn. My stomach grumbles hungrily at that I haven't fed it, but I didn't have an appetite until now. So shut up, stomach.

When I've passed so many levels it's starting to get annoying, I finally see the silver letting spelling a very large 'G'. Ground floor. Mission accomplished!... Well, okay. I still have a bit to go. But mission closely accomplished? Yeah, let's go with that.

Slowly and carefully, I open the ground level door... and nothing happens. I almost shout in joy, but then I remember I'm not supposed to be a psychopath, so instead I just make a huff of relief. It seems as if no one is currently going to be like, "Hey! We should go annoy Ebony! Where is she?" Well, at least I hope not. I would not be prepared for that. So instead, I am running across the ground floor like a maniac, using the lights as speed surges. I end up running so fast that I'm unsure whether I'm running via real-life time lapse or actually just running this fast. Either way, it's very confusing.

I make it to the front door, and throw it open, happy to see currently no one there. No army-like agents are currently jogging around, so I guess they're on the other side of the fields now. I hope they stay there until I'm outta here.

Okay, you guys are probably really confused why I'm actually leaving when I was just announced an _Avenger._ I mean, usually I probably wouldn't pass up the opportunity, but I... fuck, I swear I was going to make a point! Right. I don't even know these people. I know _nobody_. From TV, maybe, but come on! That's not exactly _knowing,_ knowing them... ya dig? I just don't know how I'll live here, all caged up at their disposal. They probably don't even need me here and are just waiting for another time where I'll do some really embarrassing and dumbass thing which they'll laugh about for days.

I silently tiptoe out, walking next to the gravel. I would normally _try_ to be human and, you know, use the road provided, but I'm scared someone's within earshot. Or maybe I just have an irrational fear that agents are actually buried beneath the cobblestone and are gonna jump out and taser me the second I make a _crunch_. Like, I'm not sure about this, but I don't think I wanna get tasered. Especially by cobblestone-covered weirdos.

The gravel/cobblestone path finally winds out to an asphalt road (surrounded by bottle-green trees), and I have to _yet again_ restrain my stupid urges to psychotically do a victory dance. Hell, I don't even know whether I can dance. Point is, I don't do it and I decide to step on the road, happy to see a certain lack of cars. I guess I won't have to share the road tonight.

 _Time to go home. Wait, I don't have a home. Silly me. Apartment, I guess._

* * *

 _Bucky/Avengers POV_

When the clock strikes at 6.30 and Ebony _still_ hasn't come out of her room, James begins to feel bad. He probably offended and shocked her and made her fear him, everything he had tried to go against. _Congrats, Bucky_ , he thought internally. _Way to go on greeting the new girl. Again._

He decided he had enough, so he decided to walk up to her door and gently knock. "Ebony?" he said softly - well, as softly as the Winter Soldier could - "can I come in?"

No reply. _Damn it._

But then he stopped. It was eerily quiet, and unless Ebony was asleep, it _couldn't_ be that quiet. And from inquiring JARVIS (call it paranoia), Ebony didn't sleep a lot. Or soundly. So this... this was not good.

"Ebony?" he called again, this time a bit louder, he knocked on the door again, the knock resounding harder. "You there?"

Panic spread through him like a wave. _What had he done?_ he thought in horror. _Did she... jump out of the window?_

That made a light go off in Bucky's brain.

"Shit," he muttered, then pulled out his lock pick. "Shit, shit, shit." He fumbled with the lock until it audibly clicked, and he almost broke the damn door down. He burst in, to see the living room empty. Kitchen was in the same state.

"Блядь," James swore in Russian, and he threw the bedroom door open.

She wasn't there.

He could only guess - unless she gained invisibility powers - that she wasn't in the bathroom, seeing the door was wide open. What he did see, however, was that her clothes looked like a hurricane had torn through them and the air vent-

 _The air vent!_

It was wide open, the closing panel neatly thrown onto the made bed. There was a bit of dust from it, and this time, James cursed really loudly, then immediately sprinted out. He ignored the elevator, instead running to the fire escape. _Faster._ There, he also found an air vent panel, and cursed again. Yet again, also very loudly. He jumped up the stairs two at a time, then almost broke the door when he raced into the Avengers common room.

The first thing he noticed was the strange looks he was given. Steve was glancing at him in an _are you okay buddy?_ , Natasha just raised an eyebrow, Sam raised both eyebrows, Thor looked baffled (he had been in the process of consuming pop tarts), and Tony gave him a funny look.

"Hey, Buck," Steve began nervously, as he always did when he sensed something was wrong with his best friend. "What's-"

"She's gone," Bucky breathed, and this time, Steve's jaw dropped. They didn't even have to mention who they were talking about, and everyone already knew. Tony seemed to be smirking for God-knows-what, Natasha was now looking rather serious, Sam choked on his soft drink and Thor stopped munching. They were all staring at him now, and suddenly Pietro sped into the room.

"What's going-"

"Ebony's gone," Steve turned into his Captain America identity now, authority and patriotism and all. "She- what happened, buddy?" He turned to Bucky, staring expectantly.

"I- I don't know. The air vents-"

"Ah, sneaky one," Stark interrupted, getting out of his seat. "Kid always seemed really smart to me. JARVIS doesn't monitor the vents."

Steve rolled his eyes the same time Sam did.

"I can find her," Pietro said, puffing his chest. "Easy."

"It's actually not that easy," Natasha countered. "She's partially harnessed her powers, partially rogue. That's a dangerous mix. She could fry you to a stronger extent than last time and you won't see it coming."

"Well, we're gonna have to find her someway," Sam said, turning to Tony. "You got any tricks up your suit sleeves?"

"Har-de-har," Tony replied sarcastically, giving a pointed look to Sam in return. "But yes, I do. I have taken the liberty of JARVIS scanning New York City, so if she's there, we'll find her in no time." He finished with a triumphant smirk.

"But what if she isn't in New York yet?" Bucky countered angrily. Why he was angry, he wasn't sure. Maybe Winter Soldier instincts told him to be angry because she's an escaped mission. Maybe he was slowly falling in love without realising. He almost shuddered at the thought that she could get to him so easily.

"Mr Barnes has a very valuable point," Thor boomed mightily, and nodded in approval at Bucky.

"Okay, guys. This is a mission now. We need to find and retrieve Ebony before she goes completely rogue. She'll tear up half the city if she does. Tony," - Steve turned and gestured to Stark - "start tracking her ASAP. Natasha," - he turned to Natasha now, who simply nodded - "you're gonna be part of the retrieval squad, as well as Sam if she gets airborne," - Steve now turned to Sam, who just smiled, flashing his pearly whites - "Bucky, guns on target," - he nodded at his friend - "and Wanda and myself. Dr Banner will be here when we retrieve her."

" _If_ we retrieve her," Natasha smirked. "You know, she's pretty strong. Doesn't know it yet, but she is." Then, she stood and sauntered out of the room.

"Well, you heard the American Flag," Stark joked. "Let's begin."

* * *

 **Rogue!Ebony! Like? Hate? We'll find out!**

 **Follow, fave and review if you want to know what happens next! :3**

 **Love you all!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! Rogue!Ebony returns!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Hahahahaha... fuck.

That's right, it's around 10.14 at night, I'm hungry, freezing, and most of all, tired. There's virtually no light around, so the only reassurance that I'm still on the road to New York is the fact that my feet are still hitting the sturdy asphalt. Damn, I should've thought this escape plan through... But then again, like most other escape plans of mine, they're crappily thought out and have literally so many problems in them.

I continue staggering, then it dawns on me that I've been walking for... 3 hours. Shit. How have I not gotten into New York yet? Oh, yeah, that's right. I've fallen into at least half a dozen bushes, and now my knees, elbows, shoulders and palms are all scraped up. You'd think I decided to get into a fight with a bobcat!

Suddenly, the idea of just lying down and sleeping on the road sound like a good idea to me. But then I realise that I would probably sleep till noon. And I'd either be found by the Avengers again (seriously, I'm not even gonna _try_ underestimating them) or I'd get run over by a car and just lie there, like roadkill... well, I probably would _be_ roadkill. Just very human, skinny, funky-haired and nicely-dressed roadkill. Hey, a girl's gotta look cute when she's dead, right?

I ignore my idiot brain, and instead focus on keeping my eyes open. My energy's drained, and like a phone, I feel like I'm gonna die soon. My cuts don't even hurt anymore. My limbs are just numb. I'm pretty sure if someone drove by and shot a picture of me, I'd look like a high and deranged zombie. Then, they'd probably scream and call the cops. And I don't wanna end up in the slammer because 1) slammers aren't fun and 2) the Avengers would probably find me sooner than I bargained for.

I'm not sure whether I imagine the next part or not, but I hear... helicopters? Am I high? Fuck no, I don't think so. Nope, that's helicopter blades whirring. Shit. Those suckers better not be looking for me. In a quick rush of adrenaline, I dive into one of the bushes, ignoring a new series of scratches joining my old ones. The whirring becomes louder, and I begin seeing lights on the road. They're moving around as if we were in some movie, and I'm just praying these lights don't fall on my bush. If they do... well, crap. Best case scenario would probably be that it's _not_ the Avengers, and instead some cops and when they see me they're gonna be like, "Oy, kid! What're you doin' in them bushes?" or whatever. Worst case scenario... the Avengers find me after 3. Fricking. Hours. That's basically _nothing._

The whirring stops, and suddenly, there's a loud clang in the middle of the road. I almost jump back, then realise that would be stupid, because then I'd obviously be found. And whether it's the cops or enhanced human beings, I don't need either to see me in a fucking bush.

I decide to be bold and peek through the thick, dark leaves of the bushes, and almost curse out loud. Of _course_ they were going to find me. Of _course_ they had to bring out huge-ass helicopters with lights. In front of me, as I peer through the bush, I see Captain America and the Falcon. Well shit. If they brought their buddies in those lit-up choppers... well, I'm screwed.

Wait. A light just went off in my head. The _lights._ The _fucking lights_. Oh my- Okay, I need to calm down. I close my eyes and carefully raise my fingers up, however refusing to move my arms in fear of being seen. Warm, comfortable energy ebbed through me, and I wake up again. I wasn't tired or hungry or injured anymore. Or, if I am, then I had too much power to notice. Either way, my senses heighten, and I could _actually hear_ what they were saying, even though they were, like, 16 feet away from me.

"You sure she's here? Doesn't look like it," Falcon remarks, pulling his goggles off.

"Stark said her tracks lead to here," Steve replies, not even looking over his shoulder. "She's gotta be."

Sam's smile drops into a confused frown. I smirk. Almost finished getting those lights. "What- Holy shit!"

Everything went black again as I drain the final power of those choppers' lights. They can thank me for not draining the _helicopters_ themselves later. It's completely dark, I'm electrified - literally - and Sam and Steve just almost lost it. I resist the urge to try and swallow my fist to stop myself from laughing.

I could hear whirring and knew this was my chance. Rolling from one bush to another, I get further and further away from where they last stood, and hear a few small curses from Sam then Captain America saying, "She's definitely here." _Well, **nah** , Sherlock_. Finally, I get far enough from the voices that I could only hear them faintly.

When I feel that I've rolled enough for myself to get two dozen new scratches and am out of earshot, I jump to my feet and make a sprint like no other. It's like I'm on that field again, sprinting away from the Winter Soldier, away from those fuckers. Great. I should've never tried to infiltrate the Avengers Compound. Clearly, I need to save up for a therapist to help me with life choices. Wait.. the therapist would probably report me to the cops and I'd get thrown in the slammer. Why is it that somehow _every plan_ I have ends up doing some illuminati bullshit and has an end result of most likely getting me thrown into jail?! My plans have no mercy!

I keep running, not even bothering to hear anything anymore. I've blocked out everything.. well, until the fucking _Black Widow_ , in full combat gear, catsuit and all, lands in front of me. I have no clue how she did that, and maybe I might ask her... y'know, if I'm not busy _running away_ from her. Either way, I skid to a stop and take her face in, disbelief and amusement clearly written on her face. Soon, hearing returns to me and I another whirr behind me and another _thunk_. Well... again, shit.

Natasha breaks the silence. "Hey, Ebony," she said dryly, crossing her arms as a sly smirk spreads across her face. "Whatcha up to?"

This time, I can't resist my urge - and I know this will probably get my ass kicked by her - and roll my eyes. "I'd say I'm hunting elephants, but that's done for the day," I retort, gaining a grin from Natasha.

"Well, if you're done," Sam speaks behind me. "We can go back to the compound."

I turn and raise one dark eyebrow at him. _Seriously?!_ I just got outta there! That better be sarcasm, I didn't just do all this elaborate scratching-my-arms-up act for nothing. I'm really tempted to just say 'fuck no' but I'm pretty sure that would raise some eyebrows. Energy suddenly begins burning up in my fingers, and I can tell my body's giving me a signal. If my body were a person - fuck, that sounds confusing - I would give it a nod of understanding. However, I keep silent, internally seething. The power is getting hotter, and I'd do anything to throw my hands into a bucket of ice.

When I feel that the power is enough - I know, since when do I know when it's enough? - I shoot my hands out to Sam, and he gets blasted into the darkness. A loud " _shit_!" escapes from him, and I'm at Steve next. He doesn't see it coming and a blast of electricity sends him staggering backwards. Within 2 seconds flat, I turn around and also shoot electricity, pure electricity, crackling into her. She gives a cry of pain and I see that as my signal of running for my fricking life.

I'm running and I'm not exactly sure where. New York? They'd find me. As my feet sturdily hit the ground and take off, I resolve to staying in my apartment for two hours, then just making a mad dash and moving to... I don't know, Peru or something. There I'd raise a llama farm and just pretend none of this happened. Maybe I'll dye my hair too. I push that thought away, seeing my midnight black hair is natural and the dark mane of hair that I own makes me look intimidating. I have no idea how that'll help me in Peru on a llama-farm, but whatever. Maybe I'll scare vultures away or something.

I continue running and I only notice someone's behind me when the _thud_ ding of their boots are _really_ close to me. I almost swear, then realise I need my breath for running. Right. Okay. This is bad. While running, I try to analyse who's running after me. The thud is _really_ strong, so it can't be Wanda or Natasha. Rule those out. I doubt Tony Stark would actually _bother_ running after me on foot, so he and also Bruce are gone. Pietro would've caught me by now (or, well, I would've fried him. Maybe). Sam is still God-knows-where. The red man seems to be very capable of using whatever power he has to just probably decapitate me. Clint would've shot me by now.. I think. Thor would probably electrocute me with his... hammer. That leaves... Steve or Bucky. Unfortunately, I know by experience that Steve has a tendency to just hit me in the head with his shield, so bye. That means...

 _Okay, now we can panic.. **FUCK**._

My feet push on, and I try to focus on his arm. It's big. Metal. Has a red star. Weird plates. Silver.

I have no idea what happens, but it seems that my great deal of thinking about the Winter Soldier's arm seems to have gotten somewhere, because the person running behind me seems to have slowed. I use that as an advantage, continually picking up the pace. I only slow when something jabs my right arm. I curse this time, and do some weird voodoo-thing with my hands that rips something out of the source of pain.

When I'm still running, I'm also focusing on it. Don't ask how, I guess I'm a good multitasker. Either way, it seems to be in the shape of a silvery-black bullet, and it has eight small... things at the end it jabbed me in. Hang on. I've seen this bullet before. It's a fucking _taser bullet_. If that's so, then why am I not currently convulsing in spastic shocks and instead feel energised, like someone just threw a bottle of water at me? Ugh. Whatever.

I hear some really weird-ass noises behind me that are definitely not human. Then, I get knocked over by some really weird force. Unfortunately for me, this sends me tumbling to the ground, scraping up some more of my elbows and also my legs. Honestly, I'll be surprised if I have any skin left on my arms and shoulders after this. Like, come on!

When I get to my feet, I squint at a new source of light and something approaching me. Wait.. shit. Those are _people_. _Several people_. I try to adjust my eyes and walk a bit backwards, and only _then_ does the light move so the asshole light doesn't blind me. Note to self; lights are assholes. Only use them for energy. Either way, the figures make out to be Steve, Wanda, Bucky, who's clutching his metal arm, Sam, who looks pretty beat, and the Iron Man. Great. Like _half_ of the Avengers basically have me cornered. Maybe if I had teleportation powers I wouldn't so frequently get into such deep shit.

Wanda comes closer than all of them, carefully holding her hands out. "Ebony," she breathes. "Come here. Ebony, please."

I have no idea what's happening to my mind. Her Sokovian accent doesn't sound comforting anymore, _nothing_ sounds or feels comforting anymore. I'm just standing there, bloody, bruised, scratched up, dirty, and completely out of my fucking mind. I don't think I can go there. My mom- she-

 ** _I just remembered something._**

 _I was only 12._

 _I skipped down the hallway, into my mother's office. She isn't home, which means I get everything to myself. All the rooms, all the food, all of it without getting yelled at or beaten with a baseball bat. Lucky for me, my jarred rib had been healing formidably well._

 _I entered the small office, the one my mom hardly used anymore. It had papers and files scattered all over, but one file that caught my young attention was one with a red, five-pointed star. I picked it up, feeling the cold, brown paper in my soft and gentle fingers. Then, I opened it._

 _There was a man. He had brown hair, but his eyes were closed. Almost like he was sleeping peacefully. But he looked like he was in some tank. Or a freezer. Why I felt sorry for him, I was unsure._

 _I looked through more files. The word 'HYDRA' kept repeating itself, and it dawned on me that HYDRA was some organisation's name. They had a red logo, something about an octopus with a human skull. It made no sense._

 _But I think it started to make sense when my mom walked in on me and gave me a new set of bruises... on my throat._

I give a cry of pain and my right hand flies to my head, trying to soothe the migraine. _Flashback. Just a fucking flashback._ Wanda stops, and is staring at me strangely. I regain composure of myself, and stagger backwards, as if I were drunk. Who knows. Maybe I was. Maybe my mom permanently mixed alcohol in my blood. Wait. Shit. That doesn't work. Whatever.

"Ebony, please," Wanda repeats, and she's biting her bottom lip. But it's all so confusing. There's no difference between what's fake and what's real anymore. I can't-

"I can't breathe," I mutter, then keel straight to the ground.

That doesn't stop me from feeling pain.

* * *

 **Welp, it looks like we're done with Rogue!Ebony now...**

 **Either way, just follow, fave and review! Love you all! :3**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey you guys!**

 **We are back with Ebony! Enjoy! :3**

* * *

Waking up, as usual, is hard.

I have no idea what happened. When I was younger, I always refused to wake up and slept until I realised I had to go to school and not fail my classes. As I grew older, it reversed, and I was on the edge of insomnia. Sometimes I wouldn't sleep for... days. And now... well, now I seem to have gotten a nice habit of feeling like I'm dead but I guess I can't change that.

I don't know why, but my arms and shoulders hurt. My feet ache. My head throbs. To add to my list of discomforts, my eyes feel like they've been superglued shut. Great, what's not hurting? My mind is like a blank slate, but after a lot of self-coaxing, I pry my eyes open. I swear, if that wouldn't have done the trick, I would've found a bloody wrench in order to open my eyes. I view the world from my slitted eyes.

The walls are stark grey and the floor tiles, from where I see, are black. I am covered in light blue sheets and there's a single door a few feet to my right. My arms are pale and- are those fucking bandages?! What? Who-

Memories from last night, if it actually _is_ last night, behind to flood my systems, and I cringe. Then, I open my eyes back up, because it'll render me useless if someone's coming and I don't see them. Great. I can't be in a hospital again... This is like deja vu. Except it's not a good deja vu, it's that type of deja vu where you go, "Oh, fuck. Not you again." Really, not a fun deja vu. Unfortunately, I was going through that type of deja vu _right now_. I most certainly can't be home which means... I'm back at the Avengers Compound.

 _Just great. Three hours worth of walking wasted._

 ** _Ebony_** _! God-fucking-dammit! Focus!_

I cease chastising my yet-again idiotic brain - surprise, nothing's changed - then try to piece things together. I'm at the Avengers Compound. And if I'm at the Avengers Compound then...

 ** _FUCK_** _._

I know, such eloquent language. But then again, I should've had it coming. What's literally the compound's name? Avengers. Duh. So they're most definitely onto me. Which makes me wonder, why did they keep me alive? Maybe they wanted to wait for me to wake up so they could then decide to kill me slowly and _painfully_. Maybe that IV latched onto me isn't actually good and instead it has poison in it which takes a remarkable amount of time to kill me. Maybe I'm already dead and this is all a lucid hallucination before I get thrown into the pits of hell. Maybe-

 _Okay, stop talking._

I take a deep breath, the groggily sit up, trying to run a hand through my hair. It ends up hurting more than I thought, and you have no idea how much that annoys me. Running a hand through my hair is basically my natural instinct, and when I can't even do that, I know I'm screwed. After squinting at the wall for an agonising amount of time, I swing my legs, which seem to be hurting the least of my body parts, over the edge of the bed, sitting next to where the IV stand is.

When I sit there, I try to regather information still strewn around in the vast corpse of my brain. Getting poetic, I know. Either way, I have a few questions. _How did I get knocked out? Why did they bring me back? How long until they make a cult sacrifice of me? When will they let me go home?_

I'm sorry, what was the middle question?

Why they brought me back, silly.

... Right.

But I'm serious. I have no clue how I ended up getting my lights out this time, and I'm seriously tempted to ask one of my cult-sacrificers - uh, fellow Avengers - whether they can make a journal to keep track of what amusing ways I always end up clocking out. I mean, how many times have I passed out in the presence of at least 1 Avenger recently? Damn, I lost count.

Although my legs feel shaky, I wonder if it's time for what, my fourth crappily-thought-out-escape-plan. Hey, it might work!... Not. Unless I have some interesting (and baffling) magical powers that turn extremely enhanced superheroes into turtles, I am definitely toast. Well, shit. Apparently, I have taken it up as a hobby to get involved into deep shit with government agencies and superpowered beings. Great. Good job, Ebony.

After feeling like I've sat on the side of the bed for five hours, I manage to wobble to my feet. I begin hobbling towards the door, then realise that I have a fucking IV attached to myself. I'm not sure whether I should pull a tough-guy-in-an-action-movie move and rip it out, but after a good 0.5 seconds of contemplating, I just yank it out gently, hoping I didn't actually fuck something up, which also seems to be a common habit of mine.

Point is, I drop the needle onto the bed and stumble towards the door for answers. Wait, shit. I mean escape. Wait, fuck no. I can't escape in this condition! I am wearing... wait, what _am_ I wearing? These aren't my clothes! They are nice, considering they're dark colours, but _they're not my bloody clothes_! I'm wearing... a dark grey 3/4 top, along with loose, black sweatpants that I must admit, are definitely ones I would buy if I had the money. I wonder what poor soul decided to give me these clothes...

When I finally get a good grip on the door, I pull it open and step forward.

Only to collide with a brick wall.

Shit, that's not what I meant. It's not like the Avengers enjoy pranking me and I don't exactly expect some random celebrity to jump out from somewhere hidden and yell, "You just got punched!" So if you're curious, no, I did not _actually_ collide with a _real_ brick wall... It _felt_ like a brick wall.

I immediately stagger back, almost giving a shout of pain as I collide with the frame of the bed. Someone, however, tries to steady me with my arms, however I flinch super hard, so instead they grab my waist. Okay. Definitely a dude. Now to figure out which Avenger is escorting me to my ritual sacrifice.

Fuck, Ebony. You're gonna have to stop that.

Suddenly, I'm in close proximity with someone, and I'm too stunned to speak, and I'm even more stunned when I hear a small chuckle. Unfortunately, that chuckle is far too familiar, and it takes all my willpower not to shove him back. That, and I'm a bit afraid if I do I'll land on the bed in a heap. Either way, I glance up to see Bucky gazing at me, at first somewhat strangely, but then more at ease, before he lets me go.

"Hey, doll," he said casually. Cue me restraining urge to shudder on very peculiar nickname. "Where are you going?"

Fuck. Now I have to say something. Great. Shit. Damn it. Oh God no. Why, of all the things I have to do, why do I have to talk to _him_?!

"Well," I begin slowly, my voice sounding rather raspy. "I.."

Well, shit. What _do_ I say? Do I say, "Hey, I was sorta confused about your cult-sacrifice times so I thought, why don't I ask someone?" No. I'm not saying that. I am stupid, but I haven't completely lost my mind. Yet. Ugh. Guess I'll improvise and instead just reply with a question of my own.

"Why am I here?" I reply boldly, staring him straight into the eye. He doesn't move, only the smirk on his face grows, and it takes for me to actually _focus_ on the pain in my arms in order not to slap that smirk off right there.

He crosses his arms over his very much broad chest - getting distracted, Ebony - and his smirk begins to fade. Good. I would've made it go away by myself if he didn't.

" _You_ escaped the compound," he drawls, as if it were the simplest thing in the entire existence of the universe. Unfortunately for me, it isn't. So bam. If he's gonna explain his point, he better get started now.

He sees my clueless expression and sighs. "You're part of the Avengers. We can't have you sneaking off."

"Oh yeah?" I challenged. _Bad idea_ , my sane part of my mind said. _Bad idea_. "How do I know I'm _actually_ in the Avengers, huh? How do I know you're not just saying that to keep me here like my mom did with that doctor-" I gasp and slap a hand over my mouth. _Too late_.

His blank face draws into a frown. "Ebony, is there something you haven't told us?"

Goddammit. Not again. My lungs feel like they're being squeezed, everything hurts- not again. I blink quickly, and then, sit down on the bed. I'm pretty sure my eyes are as wide as a frog's. When I regain my breath, I stare up at him.

"I remembered something," I breathed, glancing towards the IV needle splayed out next to me. He also peeks at it, but ignores it, face remaining stoic. Instead, he focuses on me.

"What did you remember?" he asked, voice sounding sort of hoarse now. I wonder why. Did he think it had to do with the hostage situation? I thought I said I was over that! I swear, this guy has no clue.

"I'm... not sure," I reply honestly. "I was in my mom's office. And then I saw a few things with these weird stamps and then-"

"Ebony," he said, his voice dangerously calm. "You're gonna have to do better than that."

I close my eyes. Goddammit, I'm trying, you crooked walnut! I wanna scream that at him, but I'm sure he'd just laugh at me, which would lead to me becoming frustrated. I try to calm myself before I disable his arm, then open my golden eyes again.

"It... It was this really weird octopus, but there was writing, but it was all... Russian? And then there was some other file with some guy-"

He slams a hand over my mouth and I'm surprised I don't bite down on it. Fuck. That hurt. My teeth are singing, and I'm surprised my brain hasn't imploded yet, because really, that seems like it's gonna happen soon, considering the huge-ass migraine I'm currently the proud owner of. His stare is straight-up murderous, and my brain _finally_ connects 2+2, because I realise _that was the Winter Soldier's file and my mom is HYDRA._

My eyes widen as I realise this in my head, and he lets go, pulling a chair towards me and having a seat. The second he sits down, he's muttering something and cradling his head in his hands, and I soon also realise that he's muttering in Russian. Concerned, I slowly put a hand on his shoulder.

"...Bucky?"

He looks back up, expression pained. I wince, drawing my hand back, and then retreating both bandaged hands into my lap. He follows every single movement, clenching and unclenching his metal fist. I've almost completely forgotten about the ritual sacrifice I'll most likely be attending soon, and instead am now focusing on what he has to tell me next. What, I'm curious!

"Your mom was..."

"HYDRA," I finish bluntly for him.

"Did you know?" he asks hoarsely, his voice barely an octave above a whisper.

I shake my head. Hey, I don't know about you, but I'm not on angering a former assassin. Nuh-uh. That's other people's job.

He gives a long, drawn out sigh before staring me very deeply in the eyes. I'm not sure whether to be creeped out or to be amazed by those intense blue orbs...

My reverie of eye-colours gets dropped when I realise he said something to me. I think it consisted of something with, "Well, do you know tomato schmelz?"... No. Fuck. That wasn't it. Damn it, what did he say?! Why can't I bloody pay attention?

I blink in confusion, before registering that he can't be trying to talk about fruit-vegetables and made-up words, then also realised he's probably asking me if I know anything else. Wow. I know. I'm such a genius.

"Um," I begin, casting my eyes downwards. "Where should I begin?"

* * *

 **Ooooh, Ebony's remembering! Things! Excitement!**

 **Follow, fave and review if you want to know what happens! Love you all!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm baaaaack! :3 Just a heads-up, Ebony's feeling a tad depressed/suicidal in this chapter, so if this triggers or makes you uncomfortable, please skip it! I'll try not to make it important so you don't skip part of the plot!**

 **Either way, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

By the time I had finished explaining what the hell was happening, Bucky's eyes were pretty damn wide. Did he really not see that coming? Oh well. The damn point is, if I could stop getting off-track every time I try to explain something, he was very shocked.

"You seriously didn't know what HYDRA was?"

I glare at him viciously, earning a glare in response as well. "What, I was twelve! You'd know if you were twelve and saw a file with a bloody weird octopus stamped on it that it was HYDRA?!"

I had a point. Like, I don't even know how he's bothering to bring that argument up now. Like, how many tweens actually go through their mom's office, see that type of file and say to themselves, "Oh, gee, that looks like that symbol those nasty crooks from HYDRA use. Of course I also know what HYDRA is because I, a twelve-year-old, totally have time to know that sort of bullshit. I should probably call the cops."

Insert sarcastic voice for that _entire_ statement.

Bucky began gazing wistfully, then replied to me, "I was twelve at least eighty years ago."

I wince. Shit. I hit a sore spot. Then, two things hit me. One, I should probably comfort him. Two, I should probably stop caring. I mean, so far I've hardly cared, but for some fucking reason, I do now. Great job, Ebony. Way to go on fucking up your brain as well as your emotions.

I'm staggering over words as I apologise. "I'm sorry- uh, I didn't- I didn't mean to- sorry-"

He gives me a look to shut me up. Rude. Dude, I'm trying to apologise! Don't get all sassy on me now! You should feel blessed, I hardly apologise... I'm tempted to yell that at his face, then realise I probably shouldn't anger him further. Wait. Is he angry? He doesn't look angry. Fuck. I mean, shit. Ah damn. This is so confusing. I'm surprised my brain hasn't oozed out of my ears yet. I should've just stuck to _not_ entering facilities that belong to the Avengers. You know what, I've said this so many times now, it might as well be my damn catchphrase.

"Sorry," I mumble one more time, before getting to my feet. "So what now?" _I hope I don't get involved in a sacrificial offering including me as bait. I mean, I really don't need that._

"You're not hurt?" he asks, scrutinising me as if I'm gonna lash out at him any second. I don't.

"Uh, no," I reply, rolling my eyes half-assedly. "Did you want me to be?"

He hastily shook his head, before his face just blanked and he got to his feet. "Good. Let's go."

Now I'm wondering where this cold and calculating side is coming from. _Wow. I really **am** getting sidetracked every __second I can_.

I also stand, brushing down the scrubs I got this time. I've worn them twice now. Wow. I might as well just _live_ in these. I mean, it makes it all the easier when I pull a really shitty escape plan, right?

... Whatever. You guys are no fun.

I follow him out of the room, seeing we're on a level I haven't been on before. I think it's the one I was on the first time I woke up here. Great memories, right?! No. Either way, he shuffles into the elevator, and I follow closely. When the doors close, I glance at him, and he returns a cold glare.

Great. What the fuck did I do now to upset Mr Grumpy-Cat? Is it just my altogether presence that annoys him? Because I've had that said to me a lot, so if it's me breathing or existing altogether, he can say the damn word and hand me a gun. It's not like anyone necessarily needs me in this world. Right? Most people are just out to kill me, arrest me, abuse me or some other really fucked-up shit. I don't think it would matter if I died today or in eight decades. There would still be no fucks given that day. I should probably start looking for a blade or something...

We get out of the elevator on level eight. I try to keep my face from betraying the swirling pits of darkness in my emotions, or the ice-cold feeling that's spreading across my chest. You know how I was scared I'd become a sacrificial ritual? Me dying because they need to empty my guts or something doesn't sound like a bad idea now. I know, I'm such an optimist. Go figure.

Both of us entered the meeting room I'd been in before, and when we did, chaos unleashed. Beforehand, everyone had been silent or enveloped in their own, private conversations. But the second I entered the room with Bucky, everyone's heads snapped up and voices began flooding the previously-silent room.

"Ebony!"

"How are you?!"

"Take a seat!"

"You're okay!"

I was almost overwhelmed with this. What's up with all the concern? Was that just some part of an elaborate ruse to set me up in trusting them, then the second I fell asleep, they'd throw me into a windowless room? Shit. That sounds scary. I like windows. They show people things. Goddammit.

I did as I was told; I took a damn seat and stayed silent, trying to ignore the discomfort my scrubs were giving me. You know, I wouldn't be surprised if they kept me in these just to laugh at me squirming. I know, I trust these guys _so much_. Not. What, you'd trust them? Because they're the Avengers? Damn. Well, too bad. I don't trust them, mostly because of their debilitating presences. Seriously, what lessons on being flawless did these people take? Did I miss out on a vital part of the school curriculum, namely on how to make your presence debilitating? Well, great. Just dandy.

Finally, the hushed voices died down, and I notice that I'm sitting next to Steve and Natasha. Bucky is on the far opposite corner of where I'm sitting, and I'm truly starting to wonder if I actually pissed him off or some shit. If I did, I'd like to know _what_ I did, just so, you know, I don't do it next time? I'm known to be quite vexing, so dude better tell me his problem unless he wants to scowl for eternity and get frown wrinkles in five months. What, just saying!

Tony Stark, as usual, begins to speak. "Hello Snow White."

Everyone turns to look at me. Okay... never have I ever been more embarrassed.

When Stark sees that I'm feeling rather sheepish (I swear I need to keep my face reigned in!), he turns to everyone else.

"Does anyone know what happened out there?" he asks, glancing around the room. A few people shrug, some nod, and others shake their heads. When Tony seems satisfied with the answer, he turns to me again, staring me intently in the eye. Was he pulling a Wanda and trying to read my mind?! ... My question couldn't be answered, seeing as he continues speaking.

" _You_ ," he said, emphasising the 'you' at me. "First disabled the search lights on our helicopters. If that doesn't give us a scare, what else would? Either way. _Then_ , you blasted Sam back _in his jetpack_ " - he turns to give a small look at Sam which I almost miss, however still somehow catch - "and _then_ , because, you know, that's not enough... _then_ , you electrocute Natasha _through_ her _Widow Bites_ " - he stops again to nod at Romanoff, whose face next to mine is also blank - "and after that, you disabled Sarge's menacing metal arm again."

Finally, he looks at me very, very pointedly. "And you did _all_ that by yourself with hardly any training, no resources, and while we're at it, completely scratched up. Did you, like, fight an angry guinea pig or something? Seriously! But the point is," he continues on, "that you are pretty much ready to be an Avenger." He finishes his sentence with a smug look on his face, like an _I told you so_ look. I have no idea who he's directing that look at. Maybe Steve? Nah. You know what, let's just stick with me not knowing.

However, I don't bother trying to find out because I'm already shocked beyond comparison. _Say what now?!_ "I- _What_?! Wait, you guys _still_ want me on the Avengers?!"

I'm confused as fuck because, really, who wouldn't be? I mean, how many people will tell you this; "You fucked up at least three people on our team. But that was excellent and we'll hire you even after that colossal fuckfest!" By my count, I don't think a lot of people will tell you this. And that's my problem. _Why_ would they want me back after what I just did?! I just tried to defy them in every damn field possible!

Tony simply laughs. "Of course, Snow! You're way too fun! Also, count that as your first test, which you _passed_. Lemme tell you, it ain't easy to run away from the Avengers."

I feel myself blush as heat creeps up to my cheeks and yet again curse my way-too-pale skin. I mean, come on! When I blush _intensely_ , I look like I just ate the spiciest chilli pepper and am trying to smile through chewing it! I am still surprised how that stage of blushing doesn't have _smoke_ coming out of my ears!

Steve stands. Hah, alliteration. Classic. Damn it, getting off track again! Either way.. Steve stands briskly and glances around the conference table. "Does this mean Ebony's ready for our next mission?" he glances at Stark pointedly, daring him to say something.

Tony and Bruce just beam proudly, like they're both mother hens.

"We have her suit ready. Follow us, Ebony."

* * *

 **Well, that was fun! Yay to Ebony for staying alive! Sorry this chapter is so short!**

 **Either way, follow, faves and review! Love you all! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm back yet again (insert 'oh, it's you's here).**

 **Enjoy the chapter you guys! :D**

* * *

I follow the two science-y dudes into their lab on level 3, cautiously shuffling as they chattered eagerly. Bruce's glasses were resting on his forehead, and he looked kinda different like that... Not that I was paying attention. You know what, how about I just stop sounding creepy and noticing little things and _instead_ try to find out _when on Earth_ Tony Stark had time to make me a suit. I mean, how fast does this guy work?!

We all enter the lab, and Bruce takes a seat on a dark-purple chair, before facing Tony expectantly. Tony simply grins, and I raise my eyebrow. Okay, I'm not sure how creepy suit-revealings are meant to be, but this is just borderline weird. Like, does the suit have a pair of teeth on the butt just so Tony and Bruce can laugh at me while I dance like there's ants in my pants? Because if they do that, I'll... fuck, I don't even know what I'm gonna do. I'm not even sure I should be mad.

Tony turns to me, and his face lights up with a grin. "You ready?"

I sigh deeply, wondering how I got into this jackshit for the billionth time before nodding. "Ready as I'll ever be."

His grin deepens, if that's even bloody possible, and he presses a button. A hole made its way into the ground and I almost scream.. Except I don't. Tony just glances at me and says, "Behold."

A large glass tube begins coming out of that weird-ass hole and it slides further upward, something inside that glass case. I can't tell exactly what because 1) my distance and 2) it's sorta small. Unless I now am expected to have super-amazing telescopic vision, I can't see what the hell that thing in the glass is. I don't have to, however, seeing as Tony explains eagerly, bouncing from one foot to the other.

"It's your suit," he babbles on. "It's made out of kevlar fibre and is completely flexible. Has structure so you can move around and it stretches to fit on your body. Totally cool. Very useful. And so on."

I almost roll my eyes at him, then decide not to because first of all, he can blast my ass all the way to Jamaica and second, he _did_ just make me a suit out of the goodness of his heart... Unless I have to pay for it. Fuck. Do I have to pay for it? Well, I don't have any money. How do I pay him? Make more embarrassing faces at the camera so he can laugh at them when he's bored at three in the morning? Do I make him pizza? Do I become a pizza? Hmm... becoming a pizza sounds like a good plan. Wait, you get eaten. Damn it! Just when I thought I had a good idea!

He approaches the glass case and pops it open, then looks at me expectantly. I realise I have some part in this, then near him. I pick up the suit with delicate hands, then glance back at him. He nods eagerly.

"You can go change in the bathroom. Over there." He points to where the bathroom is, and I'm off to change into my new suit. To be honest, it's a lot more exciting now that it's actually happening. I am actually becoming an Avenger! It's not fake, it's all real, and it's happening!... Damn. That's a lot to wrap my head around.

When I enter the bathroom, I unfold the suit. It's ashen grey, yet somewhat shimmery and has a tint of gold. Several red splotches are here and there and there's golden cuffs on the wrists, matching with a gold-and-black belt. It actually looks sorta cool. Before I take my shirt off, I hear a knock on the door and almost fall into the sink. Don't ask.

"Hey, Snow? I just left some boots outside for you. They were meant to go with the suit."

I collect myself again (goddammit, Tony, don't sneak up on me like that), then yell back, "Okay, thanks."

Then, I get changed.

When I finish, I'm gawking at myself in the mirror. The suit brings out what little curves I actually do have (hardly), and it looks really cool with my pale skin. My red dip-dye stands out like a firetruck and my golden eyes are basically _shining_. I am nodding at myself happily, then realise there's people out there waiting for me, so I open the door, pull the boots in, put the boots on (they look kick-ass, by the way), and then exit the small bathroom.

I don't when _when_ or _how_ , but there's more people. Again. In the crowd, other than Bruce and Tony, is now Natasha, Wanda, Pietro, Bucky and Sam. The second they hear the click of my low-heeled shoes (thanks. I'm literally the same height as I was before), everyone turns to me. And let me just say, there's different reactions.

Tony whistles. Bruce just simply nods. Natasha looks impressed. Wanda looks like tonight's my first night of prom. Pietro's eyes are flicking over me appreciatively, and I can't tell whether to feel flattered or creeped-out. Again, new to all these 'dudes'. Sam is looking hella impressed, which makes me happy. He seems like a good guy. But Bucky...

Bucky is staring at me like he's never seen me before. I mean, not just like 'hey, you're new'. I mean like 'oh my God who the fuck are you and since when have you been here' type of way. And now I feel sorta hurt. His expression is partially unreadable, but his eyes... they're boring into me and I'm unsure of whether he's horrified or amazed.

Sam's the first to break the silence, which I'm grateful for. "Damn girl!"

I immediately laugh at that, because come on, who _doesn't_ laugh at Sam? He crosses his arms and leans back on a table. Natasha simply continues nodding, and I feel myself practically glowing.

"Alright, now you look like a really kick-ass Snow White," Tony chuckles, then begins coming towards me. Pietro, however, beats Tony to the chase (well, duh), because all of a sudden, he's standing in front of me.

"My, my, you look lovely in that outfit," he comments huskily and _fuck_ , I think now I should be _really_ confused. Do I say something? Do I violently eat a banana? Do I die? Oh God, I'm so confused.

Tony, however, doesn't hear apparently, because he simply approaches me and beams. "You know what this calls for, kiddo?"

I turn to him, trying to ignore Pietro's ravaging stare which I don't know why I'm the cause of. Then, I raise an eyebrow. "What?"

He grins. "Training. In that suit."

* * *

Training is... eventful.

I try to go against Natasha, Sam and Tony, because Tony said so. Also, I don't want to unleash the Hulk in case I'm not prepared for that, I don't think I'd agree to training with Pietro (I am still very flummoxed, thanks a lot, dude), and Bucky says he has an errand to run. Wanda just stays with Bruce and makes sure I'm fine during training.

First, I go up against Natasha, and it proves to me that our training on one of the first days in the gym wasn't for nothing. I kick her really well in the side once, electrocute her twice (I apologised for that a bajillion times, by the way) and land my fist in her face four times. That doesn't stop her from kicking my ass as well, though. We end on equal terms (also the fact that she was overpowering me) and she says that I'm going really well. I'll take that as a compliment.

Sparring with Sam is... pretty insane. He knocks me over at least fifteen times, like I'm some fucking bowling pin, but in the end I manage to fuck up his wings, so I guess I have that as a good thing. Hand-to-hand is a bit tougher because 1) he was in the damn army and 2) he's just straight-up stronger than me. But we do finish happily and he says, "That was good, kid. You keep going like that there'll be a lot of HYDRA people wishing they never met you." I grin at that statement.

Finally, training with Tony is basically like committing suicide when you're an optimist that wins $20 million tomorrow. You can't. It's fucking impossible.

We go at it for 45 minutes, just him blasting me, kicking my ass (he did that once in our fight, no fair) and a lot of electrocution or disabling his repulsors. It's pretty funny, but in the end I'm lying on the ground like a beached whale trying to catch my breath. Tony praises me for 'having heart' and I try a tired smile. Then, he says I'm definitely ready for a mission. Yay. Or nay? Oh man, whatever.

I leave the training room (where my suit is now) on a happy note, joyfully pressing '7' in the elevator. Before the door closes, though, something sprints in, and I already know it's Pietro. Well, fuck. Not sure whether I wanna be in an elevator with him alone. I mean, he's a great guy and all, but.. I don't know.

He stands next to me and turns his head to grin. "Hey princessa."

I give a weak, half-forced smile because I'm already hella tired and I'm not sure whether I like that nickname. Do I tell him to drop it? Ugh, whatever.

"So how was training?" he asks in his heavy Sokovian accent.

"Fine," I force out of myself, tightening my grip on the bar behind me a bit. He doesn't seem to notice. What _I_ notice, however, is that he's closer than he was before. Or is that just my mind fucking with me? Confusion...

"You tired?"

I almost turn to him to raise an eyebrow and ask what the fuck he meant with that, but I decide it was probably just a casual friend asking. I also realise that I'm not _that_ tired, but whatever, I guess. So I reply, "Sort of. A little."

His grin next to me becomes devilish, and I sort of want to take back what I just said, seeing that it triggered something. "Really? Do you want me to help-"

I lose it. A bit. But still. I sort of fucking lose it in my head. The elevator dings and I'm already sweating bullets. "I'm good, but see ya around."

Then, I take my leave and begin scurrying out of the elevator. I hear him call after me, "You sure, princessa?" but I don't respond to that shit either. I have a feeling I'm gonna need, like, a translator to translate that _entire_ conversation for me. What the fuck does he mean with 'helping'? Why would he want to-

Oh.

 ** _FUCK_.**

Shit.

I just realised what me meant.

I know, I'm such a genius!... Not. I get it, I take hints _really_ slowly. No need to remind me. But did he just try to... hit on me? And I had no clue?!

The thought seems so funny to me, like that type of picture where you see a tap-dancing spider pour its heart out into a solo performance while a goat is singing, but I can't laugh. I just shut him down! Without knowing! What the fuck is happening?!

I'm scurrying down the hallways, until I rest against a wall. Then, I hear voices from where I just came. _The elevator_. What?

My curious mind takes over because _why the fuck not?_ and I'm carefully tiptoeing back to the elevator. The voices become an octave higher and I finally decipher the words that are being spoken.

"Get the fuck outta here."

Who is that? Does that sound like Bucky? Who is he talking to? _Is_ it actually Bucky? What? What?

A laugh. "Why?"

"You know damn well why, back off."

"Back off? She's not yours, man."

"Well she is now! You know she doesn't want you!"

Now I also recognise Pietro's voice. Who are they talking about? Who's Bucky's? What? Oh good God, I'm gonna die of confusion.

"Oh, and she wants you? She hasn't been dropping any hints."

"I never said she- this is _my_ floor. Unless you want me to throw you out the fucking window, you'll go _now_."

A deep sigh. "Fine, but remember; if she does wind up wanting me, then you don't blame me."

Temporary silence. "Ebony will never want you."

And-

Wait-

 _ **FUCK.** Not again. This is the second time I've had this moment!_

Wait. I'll never want _who_ now?! The fuck?! My word! Oh dear- fuck, I can't even form competent sentences right now. But _what the fuck is happening?!_

 _I'll tell you what's happening_ , my brain tells me with a sneer. _**Two** people like you._

Oh. Damn.

* * *

 **Well, big reveal! Not. But hey, at least Ebony has met her fab new suit, so that's a plus!**

 **So follow, fave and review for more fun chapters!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello friends!**

 **I am back with another awesomesauce chapter so enjoy!**

* * *

I run back to my room, and by the time I finally arrive in there, I throw myself on the floor (I know, dramatic) and cradle my face in my hands. I'm confused, so fucking confused, and it feels like _nothing_ is working in my mind. Like, my fucking brain can't even wrap its head around _who_ actually likes me!

 _Oh, wait. Silly Ebony. They **both** like you, because reasons._

Which poses an important question. Why _do_ they like me? Am I extremely sociable? No. Do I have a tendency to go out of my way to make them feel... charmed? Gross. Hell no. Do I purposefully giggle and twirl my hair around my fingers while fluttering my lashes-

Oh, God no! Get that image out of my head, it's horrible! I hate it! Ugh!

I have _no idea_ what the fuck I've done, do I? How do I look so compatible to not _one_ , but _two_ men?! Like, I'm having an existential life crisis here!

So to cure my trauma, I curl into a ball and roll around the floor... you know, like any proper adult would do. Duh. This is totally normal... Not. Nope. Nopity-nope. Nah. Not today.

Somehow, I make it onto the couch, and there are silent tears streaming down my face. Oh. Right. My anxiety. Sure. Great time now. Fuck. I don't know why I'm exactly crying, but I'm pretty sure it's the anxiety. Maybe I'm afraid of this entire situation. Maybe I'm afraid of everything that's to come. Maybe I'm just simply afraid of pretending I heard nothing, when really, I head such crucial information.

Wait. That reminds me. Would they have heard me? I don't know. Maybe they did. Maybe they didn't. Ugh. Whatever.

I'm not sure how long I'm sitting on the couch, curled up and weeping, but in the end, I hear a knock on the front door. Then, a muffled voice. "Ebony?" _Thank God._ _Natasha._ "Can I come in?"

I try my best to sound like I _haven't_ been crying, but instead, a weak "Yeah" escapes my lips and I'm chastising myself for being so weak. The door cracks open, and Natasha's face drops when she sees me - probably looking like a mess - crying on the couch.

"Ebony?" She asks, beginning to rush into the room. Oh, great. Time to have a pity-party. I hope you brought Wanda too, Nat. "What the hell happened?"

I look up, bleary-eyed as she sat down next to me. "'M... confused."

She gives me a questioning look, but thankfully says nothing. Hey, if she did, I might as well have electrocuted her, because _now's not the time_. I give a short sigh, glancing at her once more for reassurance.

I tell her my entire story; the elevator thing (which she partially chuckles to), the weird conversation _near_ the elevator thing (which she slightly huffs to), and of course how I ended up having an anxiety attack. All easy to tell. By the time I've finished, she's frowning, creases forming in between her immaculate brows. When I hold my breath in, she looks at me.

"So... you're sure they were talking about you?" she inquires, leaning into the couch a bit more. I do have to admit, good move. This couch _is_ pretty snug. And pretty. Duh.

I nodded, replying, "They did say my name, so, uh, yeah, I think so."

It takes a lot of digging my nails into my palms to not make it sound sarcastic.

She gazes at me for a bit longer, before getting to her feet. "I have to go do something. But thanks for letting me know."

I nodded. "Thanks for listening."

"Oh, and Ebony?" she turned one final time, a small smile playing on her features.

I glance up expectantly. What does she know? She looks like she knows something. She probably does. Screw that.

"Clean up. I don't like it when you cry. You look less like Snow White."

Then, she struts out of the room, leaving me to chuckle a bit, then swing into my room. I change into some more comfortable, then rush into the tiled bathroom to check what I look like. When I see myself, however, I cringe a bit. My eyes are red and puffy, my mascara is smeared (I knew I should've worn waterproof mascara today!) and my hair is sort of fluffed. Closing my eyes to calm myself down, I wash my face with cold, prickly water, then reapply a small layer of mascara. Then, I just pull my hair out of its small ponytail and let it bounce around.

Satisfied with what I see in the mirror, I exit the room, then also exit my small apartment thing. I still have no idea what to call that thing.

As I strut out into the hallway, I hear muffled shouts from somewhere near this floor's gym. This time, however, I save myself from the trouble and instead decide to just get into the damn elevator. It's not like I need to know everything. I'm not a know-it-all, okay?

The ride is silent, and soon I'm faced with level 8. The first people I see are Wanda, Vision and Sam. Oh. Right. Sam. That reminds me of that very much recent time I blasted him, and now I feel bad. I should probably apologise a bit. After all, being blasted back kinda deserves an apology.

I walk to where he's sitting with a few books spread open, then say, "Hey."

He glances up immediately, and breaks out into a grin. "Hey, Snow. What's up?"

Wow. I have barely talked to him but I like this guy already. He's sassy, yet nice. Perfect mix.

"Um... I just wanted to apologise."

He raises an eyebrow, but says nothing. I realise he has probably no clue what I'm talking about, and I almost slap myself. Right. Evaluate.

"I mean, I'm sorry about the me blasting you back thing," I quickly add on, already feeling my pride sink down to almost zero. Great. Focus, Ebony. You're doing this for someone nice and sassy. They'd be an awesome friend. Just stick with it, and suck it up.

His smile widens even more, then he pats the chair next to him. "It's cool, dudette. Sit down. I needed someone to help me with this crap anyway."

I start to form a grin of my own. Wow, this guy's awesome! I rush over to sit next to him and see a lot of computer codes. My grin widens even more, just so it's stretched out to the size of his.

"Well, you're lucky this is my special area."

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Sorry it's so short, there's a lot of crap happening in my life right now!**

 **Either way, follow, fave and review! Love you all!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Get ready to rumbleee! ... Okay, I have no idea why I said that.**

 **Thanks for my great followers, favourites and reviewers! Enjoy this chapter, guys!**

* * *

I have no idea how long I stay and hang out with Sam, but eventually, Steve and Bucky walk in through the elevator, and I immediately notice that Bucky's cheeks are a soft pink, and his eyes are avoiding mine. I want to ask why, but it might not be any of my business. Also, I still haven't changed my ways and I'm still sorta antisocial, so... yeah, that explains itself.

Steve catches sight of me and Sam sitting together, and his face brightens with a smile. "Hey, guys! How's it going?"

Sam looks up from the books and grins again. "Great. This girl's got brains, she's awesome!"

I lightly swat him on the shoulder. Silly him. But then again, I'll just accept the damn compliment because I really need a boost of self-esteem. Wait. No I don't. _Two_ dudes had just confessed them liking me behind my back. Whoops. Whatever. It's fine. Screw it. Damn it, I can't even take a freaking compliment!

"That's great, Sam," Steve replies, setting his phone down on the table and sitting down on a chair in front of us. "So how long have you two been here, doing.. whatever you're doing?"

Oh great, Steve. Just make it sound so weird. Way to go.

Sam merely chuckles. I reply, "No idea. But it's heaps of fun."

This causes Steve to smile, and I feel a bubbly happiness inside of me. Making Captain America smile just gives you that type of feeling, you know? No? Oh, I bet you do. Maybe. Okay, back to where we were...

"Well, we're having a movie night and wanted to know whether you wanted to join us?" Steve asks, leaning forward just a few inches. Sam and I glance each other, and grin in synchronisation. Damn, this guy's the best.

Then, we both say in unison, "Bring it on."

* * *

We all head to the special movie room (how have I not found this room before?) and find that there's already a heap of other people there. And with a heap of other people, I mean literally every other Avenger. They all give their respective 'hello's, before turning back to their own conversations. We all sit down, and I get bunched next to Steve and Sam. Let me tell you, two buff dudes who sit next to you can actually be quite comfortable. Who knew, right?

Everyone looks around, before Tony peeks his head out of the projection room. Wow, projection room. "Hey everyone. Ready to watch Fast and Furious?"

I grin, and everyone else gives their 'yeah's, or for Sam, 'hell yeah's. Tony then proceeds to sit down, switching the lights off. The movie starts to play, and I'm dragged into an awesome world of Vin Diesel and Paul Walker. It kind of sucks that he's already dead. I liked that guy.

In the somewhat middle of the movie, Steve decides to get up and use the bathroom, leaving his phone behind. Suddenly, the screen flashes with a message, and I can't restrain myself. I subtly lean over to read the words.

 _Natasha wrote in the group chat; Hands off, boys. No one will try to break Ebony's heart. Clear?_

Several other ' _clear_ 's flash from other Avengers, and I can't help to feel shocked. Are they fucking kidding me right now? I'm not some fragile object to be won or some crap like that! And they better not start treating me like that! If they do, I swear...

I feel a small jolt of electricity inside of me, and restrain myself. _Keep a lid on it, Ebony. No need to unleash your rage._ I sing the two lines from _Frozen_ inside my head ( _conceal, don't feel_ ) and eventually feel myself calm.

Feeling like I've seen enough messages on a phone that's not even mine, I lean back into Sam's arm just as Steve returns, relieved that he didn't see that. I have no idea what Captain America does when he learns that people are looking at his messages. He sits down next to me with a smile, and I return a weak smile of my own, then turn my head to finish watching the movie.

Keeping unaware of what drama is about to go down.

* * *

After the movie, I just decide to call it a night, getting several chorused 'good night's and 'sleep well's. After giving a small smile-grimace-thing, I make my way to the elevator, not even noticing Bucky has joined me until the doors close. However, I'm smart enough to stop myself from jumping like an idiot.

"Uhh... Hey," I begin casually, shoving down my crippling confusion. He glances at me for the _first time_ during this night, and he keeps eye-contact.

Then, he replies, "Hi."

He speaks!... Wow. Bad internal joke. Bad.

"So how'd you like the movie?" I ask, trying to continue the conversation to cease the palpable tension in the elevator.

He doesn't reply. Damn. I lost him again.

"I think it was pretty great," I go on. "I mean, I've seen it before, but-"

Suddenly, I'm slammed into the wall and I groan. Well, that's a new bruise I'll have tomorrow. In front of me, Bucky as pinned me down, a murderous look yet again in his eyes. Okay, come on, dude! Why the fuck am I bothering you so much?! What the hell?!

"Stop it," he hisses, and then rushes out of the elevator the _milli_ second the doors open. I push myself off the wall with a wall, feeling hella frustrated.

 _What am I stopping?!_ my brain asks, but I'm too afraid to voice the question in case he decides to gently persuade me to stop talking. and by gently persuade, I mean hold my throat in a death grip until I shut the fuck up. So yeah, definitely not voicing that question out loud.

That doesn't stop the question bouncing in my mind as I find my door, opening it and entering. Then, I release a tense breath. What the hell just happened?! I am so confused. He _couldn't_ just evaluate on what he meant. He just had to be as clear as foggy glass and then frolic off. Great job, dude.

My phone buzzes, and I pull it out of my pocket, seeing the message.

 _Ebony has been added to the Avengers Group Chat (AGC)_

I smile, unlocking my phone into messages. The first thing I see is Tony's message.

 _ **Tony** : Hey every1. Welcome Snow into the chat._

 _ **Me** : Hi_

 _ **Natasha** : Hey Snow White._

 _ **Tony** : That reminds me! We need a codename 4 Snow._

 _ **Steve** : What should the codename be? I mean, it clearly needs to match her powers._

 _ **Bruce** : So something w electricity..._

 _ **Tony** : Yah_

 _ **Wanda** : Have u thought of anything urself Ebony?_

 _ **Me** : No not really._

 _ **Tony** : Snow Byte!_

 _ **Me** : Hell no._

 _ **Tony** : Come on, y not?_

 _ **Natasha** : We're not naming Ebony after a byte. Just no._

 _ **Tony** : Ugh, fiiinneeeeeeeeee_

 ** _Steve_** _: So what should we codename her as then?_

 ** _Bruce_** _: What about..._

 ** _Wanda_** _: Dollfire._

 _ **Tony** : Wat!_

 ** _Natasha_** _: Sounds pretty reasonable. What do you think, Snow?_

 ** _Me_** _: I think it sounds kick-ass_

 ** _Steve_** _: Dollfire it is then._

I shut my phone off, happy about the new name. Dollfire. Like a doll, but on _fire_... Okay, forget I ever said anything. Just stick with the name. I think it sounds great.

Happy with today's events (except for a weird-ass amount of text-messages and/or overheard arguments), I change and flop into my bed, already exhausted.

That was the first night in a long time I slept without a nightmare or any screaming.

* * *

 **What do you think about Ebony's name? Do you want it to change? Let me know!**

 **Follow, fave and review if you want Ebony's reign of ass-kicking to begin next chapter! Love you all!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! Sorry for updating a bit late! Because there's a lot of stuff currently happening in my life, I'll be changing the update time to 3 days, so... yeah.**

 **Either way, sit back and enjoy the story!**

* * *

I wake up slightly groggy and with my hair a mess. Oh, well. At least that didn't change.

When I roll over to my phone, turning it on, I cringe as the screen lights up showing at least...

 _245 fucking messages?!_

This time, I actually fall out of the bed, landing with a thump and a lot of curses. My blankets have tangled around my legs and I feel like an imbecile, but also shocked at the same time. First of all, who the fuck sees 245 messages on their phone and then proceeds to fall off their huge-ass bed?!... Me, that's who. And _second_ , who the fuck writes _245_ messages during the _night_?!

And I thought _I_ had insomnia issues.

Yanking the blankets off my legs and tossing them on the bed, I decide to scroll through at least a few of the messages, seeing at least four-fifths of them from Tony. Well, sure. Dude can't sleep. Okay. Then, there were quite a few from Natasha including 'fuck off' and other Russian messages, and also Bucky decided to have his share of cursing out Tony in, like, 3 languages. Well, okay. I can work with that. Thank God my phone was on silent, or else I would've personally gone to Tony's lab to kick him in the nuts. I mean, great, you can't sleep, but seriously, don't make your other friends wake up because you feel like it! I don't care if you're a billionaire, don't do it!

I take a shower and put on some clothes consisting of a shimmery golden shirt with a sweetheart neckline and some black leggings (again, I'm used to wearing dark pants. Don't judge. I have hardly any fashion sense) and some golden flats. I smile at myself in the mirror, then frown. My smile still looks fake and forced, and really, it is. My frown, on the other hand, looks real.

Deciding I've had enough of my stupid frown in the mirror, I take the elevator to level 8, hoping Wanda or Natasha (or better, both) would still be eating breakfast. Luckily, Wanda is there, so I'm rather happy about that. When she spots me, she smiles at me, and I feel a tad happier and less grumpy. While I am commonly known not to really be a morning person (if I actually sleep), a smile can make my day.

Grabbing some breakfast, I sit down next to her, giving a small 'hey' while I was at it.

"So," Wanda said, smiling at me through her lashes. "I heard Pietro was being an idiot yesterday afternoon."

I shrug, not really wanting to bring it up. Like, who wants to bring up some dude is trying to hit on you to said dude's sister? (Hint: The list does not include me) "I guess."

"Don't worry about him. I've already told him off, and he said he'll keep his distance," she replies casually, continuing to eat as if nothing happened. Like, _wow._ I'm impressed. How did she know I was thinking that?... Never mind, I'm asking stupid questions. She can read everyone's mind. Huh. Imagine that, Ebony. What if you go to some shady place and... ugh. Honestly, as cool as her powers are, they're probably inconvenient too, so... yeah.

"Thanks," I reply, and I mean it. She just saved my skin from a whole lot of bullshit. And she just gave me free distance. Yay for me.

We finish our meals, and when we do, she smiles at me. "You know, the whole golden looks really brings our your eyes. It's nice," she says. "That your eyes make you so extraordinary. All my life, only my powers made me who I am. You... you have so much more than that. It's precious. Probably why Piet liked you so much."

Wow. I did not think of it like that. Honestly, before I went into the 'all-black' style, I just liked wearing the colour gold in general. I remember seeing some girls with golden-blonde hair, and being super jealous, so I started wearing that colour. I didn't think people would notice my eyes more, although I did sometimes feel like they shone in the mirror. When I snap out of my reverie, Thor is beaming at me. I almost scream, then realise I'd probably scare the Thunder God, and I don't think I need that on my list of failures.

"Lady Wanda's correct," he beams at me, making me feel warmer already. Damn, this guy really has a smile to light up a night sky. "You have eyes akin to Heimdall. He would be jubilant to find someone with golden eyes like his."

Although I have little next to no clue what he's talking about or who or _what_ the fuck Heimdall is, but I smile and nod, standing and taking my plate into the kitchen to wash. There, I see Pietro, Steve and Bucky casually conversing. It seems as if the elevator didn't even happen, and I feel myself die a little inside. They're so good at pretending. I'm horrible at it. I guess that's just how it's gonna work. They're all gonna read me. It sucks. I don't want it to happen. They shouldn't have to see what I feel.

So along with being Avenger, I learn something.

Shutting my emotions down.

* * *

 **3 months later**

"Crap!"

Clint falls backwards as I blast him back, and he rolls a bit, but I pull out a hunting knife. Stepping forward, I kick him again, knocking him back on the floor. Then, I kneel down next to him, pinning his limbs and holding a knife to his throat. After a bit of a glare-down, be burst out into laughter.

"Damn, Ebony, that's the fourth time," he grumbles, taking the hand I offer to him. I smirk, shrugging my shoulders.

"Don't be a sucker, Clint," I poke back, tossing him a towel and using my own. He just shakes his head, grinning.

"No, it's fine. You're becoming better, that's good." He stops to give me a scrutinising look. "You sure you okay after that last mission? You got quite a blow there."

Oh, yeah. That's happened for a while. It's actually been quite long since I've had to completely drain myself. I slept for at least 12 hours after that, which is actually one of the longest sleeps I've had. Clint and Natasha had been a bit worried when it had happened, but I had shaken off their worries with a 'stop it' and 'I'm fine'. Really, I was.

"For the last time, dad, I'm good," I reply sarcastically with a laugh, causing him to laugh as well. "I'll stop training with you if you keep asking."

"I should probably keep my distance then," he jests, then picks up his bottle. "Good training, though. But I gotta run. See ya."

And with that, he leaves me in the gym, leaving me to sort myself out. I jog over to the knife-throwing section, grinning at the empty targets. Ever since I _properly_ started training, I had become really good friends with knives. Hah. I sound so lonely. Either _way_ , I had acquainted myself with knives because I could throw them well and I could also use them to stab _and_ electrocute someone at the same time. I mean, if that isn't kick-ass, I don't know what is!

I throw the knives one after the other, making the final one surge with electricity and blow a dark and smoking hole into the target. It actually looks better than that. I grin at the target, then call it a day and head out to leave the gym. I'm by myself, which is slightly surprising seeing as Steve was in here basically half his life when he isn't hanging with Bucky, text-messaging Sharon (we all know you're doing it, Steve) or... eating. So I guess it's a bit strange to not hear the even thumps of another punching bag being beaten up by the Captain.

As I leave the gym, I see something silver and gleaming around the corner.

 _FUCK._

From the time I've been with the Avengers, I've made it a habit to avoid Bucky or exchange glares with him, and it's also developed into casually just bantering and talking shit to each other. No one in the team seems to mind (because Steve and Tony are the biggest drama queens - uh, kings - _ever_ ), so we just keep it going. Most of the time now I just ignore him and actively avoid seeing him. It makes it really annoying whenever he's backing me up on a mission. And awkward, don't forget to add that too.

I speed up my walking out of the gym a bit, my shoulders tensing, but it's too late. "Look who it is."

 _Fuck. Shit. Crap. Agh, stop it, Ebony!_

I pull a small grimace, before turning to give a small glance. Then, I just keep walking, ignoring the super-soldier looks. Honestly, were I any other girl, I would've probably tried to get into his pants. But because I'm Ebony, that's not happening and I'm just casually ignoring him until I die on a mission or some shit and he can just frolic off into a field of flowers and sing Mary had a Little Lamb. I really don't care.

"What, you're not gonna say hello, Dollfire?" He calls after me, playfulness evident in his voice. Okay, that almost makes me want to turn around and disable that fucking arm for him. Don't look at me like that, he deserves it! People don't usually call me by my codename unless they _have_ to, soo... clearly he's teasing. And I _hate_ teasing, especially from that guy.

"Get a life, Barnes," I call over my shoulder, feeling a bit better just saying that. I could've gone far worse, but I really don't need Tony laughing at me trying to rip out Bucky's spleen at two in the morning (which, by the way, is the time he usually checks security footage. Don't ask, I just know). So that was a pretty good insult, even though it kind of sounded stupid, but whatever.

"What, like the one you need to get?" He shouts back, mocking crystal clear in his voice. Okay, _that's it_. I don't take bullshit from _anyone_ , even if they are far too attractive to be such dickholes and have extremely blue eyes. I spin around, a glare fixed on my face.

"Shut your whoretrap, you imbecile," I hiss, knowing full and well he can hear me. He suddenly looks taken aback, and that satisfies me enough. I storm out of the hallway to the elevator, just leaving him behind.

When I'm in the elevator, I growl frustratedly. He's _so_ annoying. Can a human being actually be that annoying? Is it not intoxicating him? I mean, this guy's just _full_ of stupid remarks which could leave me slapping his face until he turns purple. Straight-up, he's _frustrating_ to deal with.

I get out of the elevator, wishing for the thousandth time that I could move to another level. _Any level._ Any level that doesn't have Bucky on it. I mean, dude's just straight up trying to ruin my life, so why should I be forced to live in front of his apartment?! And yes, I've already tried asking people whether they have spare rooms, but nothing comes up, so that really sucks. I wish Natasha or Wanda or Clint had space. I'd even go with _Tony_ , which is basically _asking_ not to get any sleep. All I want is to get away from this idiot.

Little did I know this guy's actually gonna be really important in my life. Ah well, I can't know everything.

* * *

 **So we ended on sort of a crazy note of Ebony and Bucky currently in the hate relationship. I promise their relationship gets better, just wait! ;)**

 **Either way, follow, fave and review if you want more chapters! Love you all!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello internet!**

 **Enjoy this chapter guys!**

* * *

 _Well, great._

I glare at my phone and the message it contains from Tony.

 ** _Tony_** _: Party 2nite. Wear sumthin nice. Everyone._

I'm pretty sure that by 'everyone', he means me. Let's just say that I'm not causally known for deciding to wear some stupid dress. That's more Natasha's style. I'm more likely to be found to wear jeans and have a resting bitch face in life. But hey, if there's a party tonight, I'll wear a dress and just have a resting bitch face with that. I hope that floats Tony's boat, because no way in _hell_ am I actually smiling.

I can't even fucking smile properly. My smile looks horrible. It just does. Don't ask. My smile looks empty, so I just frown or have a neutral face. No one's complaining... so far. Well, once Wanda said 'smile' when we were taking a selfie. But that's irrelevant. It's not like someone's gonna complain about my bitch face just because I refuse to smile in selfies.

Either way, I get into the shower, scrubbing myself off after that workout. I love sparring with Clint, because 1) he doesn't hold back and 2) dude's just generally cool. Too bad that I can't even smile at _that_ thought, because again... resting bitch face. Yes, you may pretend I just gestured to my face. Just... do it.

I finish off my shower, coming out smelling like cinnamon, which I sort of appreciate. I always loved cinnamon cookies. Go me. Standing in front of my closet, I realise I have basically next to no clothes for this event. _Crap_. What do I do now? Wait-

 _YES!_

I find a nice golden cocktail dress (yes, gold has become my colour again) that I haven't worn too much. Slipping it on, I see myself in front of the mirror and frown. _They can see my scars._ I don't want to have my scars visible, so I pull on a black crop cardigan I find in my closet after digging a bit. Add some black heels with golden accents, bam; I have an amazing party outfit... although I sort of hate parties. Ugh, people.

Ha. Yeah. I'm totally a social flower, aren't I? Not.

Putting on some golden eyeshadow, my phone buzzes again, and I find a picture from Wanda sent to Natasha and me. It's a selfie, and it looks amazing; it's a picture of Wanda, her hair put up, loose ends curled. Smoky eyeshadow. Crimson evening gown that looks absolutely _fabulous_ , in my opinion. The red lipstick makes the dress pop even more. Good God, she looks awesomesauce. Natasha immediately replies with ' _You look amazing_ '. I quickly shoot a text saying ' _Wow_ ' and finish off my makeup, adding golden lipliner. I know, risky move, but hey, if it's a party, I might as well try a _bit_.

Satisfied with my makeup, I don't even bother to smile at myself as I equip myself with a small, black purse and scoot out of the room... after two hours.

 _Welp, that getting ready thing took quite a while._

* * *

I arrive to a huge party scene.

Like, _damn_. How many friends does Tony Stark _actually_ have? Apparently, too many. Imagine all the people who want drinks.. wow, this must be expensive. Probably something I'd never afford. Ah well, I'd probably not even _want_ to afford it, seeing as I have the social skills of a potato. Point is; it's a really big party.

I immediately spot Wanda with Natasha, who decided to deck out as well. When they catch sight of me, they smile and wave. I strut over to them confidently, steering through the crowd (even with my miserable height). When I stop in front of them, Wanda exclaims, " _Wow_!"

"Ebony, you look amazing," Natasha says over the music, giving me a small, gentle hug. I knew she knew why I was wearing the cardigan. No one else was wearing anything to cover their arms... well, except for men with suits. Duh. I meant _women_. Whoops, I should've probably specified. Whatever.

"So how long have you guys been here?" I reply, glancing around. People are just having a good time. I can do that... right?

 _No. No you can't, Ebony. You can't socialise for shit._

 _Oh, right._

"Just a few minutes. Stark's decked out," Natasha yells back over the strong beat. I feel like I'm in a nightclub again. It confuses me for a bit, but I orientate myself soon. They grin, then say, "Did Ebony bring a date?"

I almost trip over my own heels. What. The. _Fuck?!_ Date?! Since when? Again, not a sociable person. This confuses me very much. "Ebony _has_ no date."

Wanda playfully punches me in the shoulder, the alcohol well and clear in her system. That made a question raise in my mind. So I turned to her and asked, "Does _Wanda_ have a date?"

Wanda suddenly blushes beet-red, and Natasha and I cackle together. Then, Natasha replies, "Yes she does. Her boy-toy Vision decided to ask her out."

I'm laughing so hard at that statement that I don't even notice Tasha raising an eyebrow at me. "But I do know someone who'd be interested in you."

My laughter ceases. _What?_ I've kept my distance with basically all the boys (except Clint, but he's married) and I try to just be neutral with everyone. So what does Nat mean when she says that? Is there a new dude in the Avengers that I've talked to, however I just magically forget it every time I wake up? Not that I know of. Great. Now I'm confused.

"Oh, yeah?" I challenge, slightly curious at what she might say. I'm daring her, I know. But hey, I'm just naturally curious! "And who might that be?"

Wanda giggles again, and points to behind me, making me turn to see the person I least expect.

 _Bucky_.

He's wearing a silver suit, which matches his arms a bit. His hair is up in a man-bun-thing (or whatever. I suck at life, okay?). But most of all, he's surrounded by three women. And no, they're not looking really prude-ish. In fact, they're really scantily-clad. They look like those whores my mom would hang out with. All of this gets to me, but the shock drowns these details out... you might guess why I'm shocked. I'm sorry, how drunk are Nat and Wanda right now?! Have they completely lost their shit? What somehow _does_ get through the shock and to my head, though, is how Bucky's staring at me. It's a predator's gaze. And I'll admit it made me uncomfortable. Oh, come on! It would make _anyone_ a bit weirded out, right? Especially when we basically hate each other.

Ripping my gaze from his piercing blue eyes, I turn back to them, feeling my face tug into a frown I commonly wear. "Guys, come on. No way. How drunk are you guys?"

"Not at all," Nat quipped back. "And have you seen the bedroom eyes he's giving you? You'd think those eyes are made of vibranium." She snorts. "Been on you since you arrived."

I roll my eyes, batting Nat's hand away. "Good Lord, Nat, that's just... no. He's not giving me bedroom eyes!"

"Oh, yeah?" She quips back, echoing my comment from before. _Damn, she's good._ "Well, who else would he be giving them to? He knows Wanda's in a relationship and he's one of my best friends, so... I think I've made my point."

I groan, and take a drink from the silver tray one of the waiters offers me, downing it in one shot. Alcohol bubbles through me and I feel a bit looser. I needed that, especially with this fucking conversation of bedroom eyes and who's giving them to who.

"Wow, cowboy," I hear Tony's voice from behind. _Oh, great. Have him join the conversation too_. I restrain my groan and turn with a deadpan stare. He puts his hands up and grins. "Kidding, kidding. What's up?"

Wanda giggles as she says, "Someone's giving bedroom eyes to Ebonyyy."

 _Oh, Lord. Fuck no. I'm gonna need more booze for this shit._

Tony raises an eyebrow at me. I roll my eyes and turn to Wanda. "He's not giving me bedroom eyes, okay?!"

Now Tony's in on the laughing as well. "Hah, that's cute. Honey, I've seen at least six people give bedroom eyes to you tonight. I'm not surprised, considering you're wearing that dress."

"Oh, you're some fashion guru now?" I laugh, downing another drink. _Ah. Let the alcohol flow through you._ No, I do not have an alcohol problem! I'm just enjoying myself at a party! Let an antisocial adult have her intake of alcohol.

"He's right, you know," Natasha giggles next to me, gesturing to Tony. "A lot of dudes have been looking at you."

"And now you tell me?" I ask, sarcasm evident in my voice. "I don't care."

Really, I don't. I don't need a boyfriend or some cuddle-buddy. I can get by on my own, without a shower of kisses or some shit. Besides, I'd probably just bother my potential boyfriend with my insomnia issues or some crap. So no thanks, boys. Fuck off... yes, I am aware with this attitude I'm gonna die alone. No, I don't care.

"Whatever you say, Ebony," Wanda smirks, like she knew something I didn't know. Goddammit, Wanda. Just voice your thoughts! "Let's go dance!"

 _Dancing. I can do that._

So I lead myself down to the dance floor, forgetting my worries and just having fun with my girls.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you liked it so far!**

 **Follow, fave and review because unicorns want joy!... Again, I make no sense.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello everyone! Back with another chapter!**

 **Enjoy the chapter! :3**

* * *

My time of peace did not last long.

Then again, who didn't see that coming? I have, like, the worst luck ever. Like, I'm not completely sure, but I have a feeling my guardian angel is face palming somewhere while my karma angel (or what the hell) is laughing its ass off. Point is, I was not undisturbed for long.

Either way, I was dancing to an awesome beat with Wanda and Tasha (or so I thought; they had mysteriously disappeared somewhere, although I know not where) when I feel a hand on my waist. It's not even a nice hand, it's a rough and pushy hand. Accompanied by this shitty hand an even shittier voice. And _no_ , it definitely wasn't anyone from the Avengers.

"Havin' a fun time, angel?" The weird-ass (and grubby) man behind me says, and I almost flip my shit. Holy fuck. I've read about these types of people before. I've _seen_ them. Oh God no.

I giggle nervously (actually, I just do this weird nervous sound, but call it whatever you like) and begin dancing further away, only to be restrained by a second hand. _FUCK._ Damn it, Tony! Why do you give alcohol to these assholes?! Some clearly can't control themselves and their... urges.

Hell, forget I ever said that.

"I'll show you an even better time, eh?" He says, grinding his hips into my ass. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Now I'm angry. This piece of shit better not just see me as some sort of... fucking... sex-object! I'll show him. This is _not_ how Ebony Embers rolls. Ever.

"How about _no_ ," I hiss back, jamming my foot down into his. He yelps, but it apparently makes him even angrier. Well, fuck. Any other good ideas, part-drunk Ebony? No? Great. He's got an even tighter hold on me now, and if I could see myself in a mirror, my eyes would probably be brimming with panic. And maybe tears. Who knows.

"How about _yeah_ ," he says back, and now I'm hyperventilating. Great. Not. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Agh. This guy's so horny, a ram would be jealous. Hah. Get it? The ram has horns- never mind. Now's not the time for pathetic puns. I'm in a situation here.

"Get off me," I snarl, trying to push his hands off of me. But no bananas. While I am strong, I am not fucking Hercules, thus I cannot remove this dude's hands. It discomforts me in the best. I think I'm absolutely terrified now.

"But baby-" Good Lord, this fucker I swear. But apparently he gets cut off by something (which I can't see. My eyes are scrunched shut, trying to pretend this isn't real), because his grip loosens by a fraction. Then, I hear an all-too-familiar voice.

"You heard the lady. Fuck off."

Oh my God-

 ** _IS THAT JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES TALKING RIGHT NOW?!_**

The dude (whose face I never see, by the way) unwraps his hands off me, apparently stepping back. Just when I think he's gone, though, I feel a sharp slap on my face.

"Fucking slut," grimy dude says (what a piece of shit! He's lucky I didn't see him, or else I would've gone after him and beat the looney tunes out of him), before I can hear him stepping away. That ass actually slapped me! What the fuck?! Apparently, I'm not the only one who's extremely pissed at this, because I open my eyes to see a glowering Bucky Barnes. And no, surprisingly he's not actually glaring at me. Well, that's a first.

Suddenly, I feel awfully dizzy. Maybe it's because _the person that hates me just rescued me_ or maybe it's just because I'm hyperventilating. I could think it's a combination of the two, but either way, I feel dizzy.

"Easy now," Bucky says, catching me like I'm a freaking feather when I tumble over. _Well, this can't get any less_ _embarrassing_. "What'd you do to get involved with that guy?"

I shake my head, carefully getting to my feet with _out_ having to push off him (seriously, I don't need to add to my mortification) and reply somewhat shakily, "He just came up to me."

His face is impassive, and he nods. Well, this is more than confusing now. The problem with this fucker in front of me is that he's very similar to me. Dark life (and past) and especially face unreadable. You can't tell what he might do next, or what he's thinking, which really bothers me for obvious reasons of me hating to be kept in the dark. Then, he just gives me a small smirk, and before I can give an eye-roll back, he's gone. Great.

Well, if this isn't confusing as fuck, then I don't know what.

* * *

The party finishes off, and everyone takes their leave. I bid goodnight to everyone else who's still here because 1) they're cleaning up (aw, Steve. You lovely man), 2) they just wanna be there (Clint makes no sense) or 3) they're still drinking (I'm looking at you, Tony). Then, I step out of the large room into the elevators, pressing level seven as usual. I am still sort of in disbelief that Bucky would want to save me from that asshat in the first place. I thought he'd just see me, laugh and leave. Maybe his 1940s act decided to drop in so he just did it out of sheer tradition. A billion thoughts were racing through my head, which is probably why I didn't notice that Bucky had entered the elevator as well until the doors finally closed.

Good job, Ebony. You never cease to amaze.

I try to look casual by just leaning back, ignoring my brain screaming at me and trying to cover said internal screaming from my eyes. He glances over at me, and smirks.

"Feeling better?"

I give him a look that could break down a car. Okay, first, that was an extremely wrongly-worded question. Second, I'm pretty sure he doesn't even give a fuck. It's like he's asking to be slapped. Or it's like I'm asking to get slapped. Whatever. Either way, it feels like a slap to the face and like I want to slap him back for that.

"Just fine," I reply through clenched teeth, my posture tightening a bit. I'm having none of his bullshit.

He turns to look at me, but says nothing. "Good. That guy was an idiot."

That's when I noticed that his flesh knuckles were a soft red. Was that... blood? Oh God. Fuck. He's hurt, isn't he? Why do I care? What the hell? When he notices to where my gaze travels, his smirk drops.

"Don't worry, it's not my blood," he says. Oh wow. Thanks. Like that's supposed to make me calm down. _Dude!_ He probably just beat someone to a pulp! Whoever he decided to bash today should be lucky that they might just not be dead! What the fuck?!

I raise my eyebrows, then decide to speak (although really, I'm scared my blood might join those knuckles). "So... whose is it?"

Okay, don't even ask why I asked that. Who knows, maybe he'll tell me he decided to bash up Slenderman. Hey, the possibilities are endless. So really, please don't get mad I asked that. I just did.

He turns to me again, a playful smirk back on his face illuminating his eyes. "None of your business."

Great, he's being mysterious again. Just fucking dandy. Alas, while playful man often makes appearances now, the creepy magician occasionally returns to mix things up. Ugh. Looks like I won't get anything else out of him. But... I have to do something. And what I'll do next is probably something my pride will hate me for... forever. Yep, sounds about right. I'll do it anyway.

"Um... thanks, by the way," I manage to get out before averting my eyes to the mirrored walls. However, I can still see him smirking at me now, but the smirk is somewhat... softer. Less just played off. It's actually genuine.

"It's... fine," he replies, the words sounding forced or strained. Okay, now I'm confused. Why is he feeling this is forced? Maybe he just hates me so much he can't even take a fucking 'thank you'. Great. But seriously, why are those words so forced?

I ignore it, feeling relieved when the doors to the elevator open. _Ugh, thank God_. At least I don't have to stand in awkward silence with someone who I supposedly hate and supposedly hates me back.

I begin walking out, and then feel a tad confused as we both walk next to each other. Well, this just can't get any less awkward. Why does this always happen to me, life?! _Why_?! Ugh.

He seems clearly unbothered. You know what, two can play that game! Bring it on!... Yes, I'm aware by now I make everything I do with him seem like a competition. Just... deal with it. I give my best face of a #unbothered look, then just keep walking like I own the hallway. He yet again makes no comment. When we reach the front of our doors, I turn to face him to say goodbye (don't ask. I just happen to have an instinct to try to be polite).

Okay, now he looks surprised. Clearly he was not expecting this. Well, don't worry dude. I wasn't either. I feel heat creep up my neck upon realising that we're in rather close proximity. I am _way_ too awkward for my own good right now. I give a weak smile and say, "Um... bye?"

Yes, I sort of finished that statement hesitantly. How do I even say goodbye to someone in this close proximity?! I can't even think straight! Goddammit. I am literally expecting anything right now; a laugh or even a huff and then a door slammed into my face.

What I did not expect however, I would've never seen coming in a million, bajillion years.

He leans forward and kisses me.

* * *

 **Ahhhhh! I left it at a cliffhanger!... Please don't kill me.**

 **Follow, fave and review because things! (I see my reasoning is still *amazing* as ever. Not.)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Well, last time I decided to crawl out under my rock, ~things~ happened...**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I freeze. Shit. Fuck. Holy. Cow. _What the hell is happening?!_

Well, I'm not complaining, I'll tell you that. While this isn't my first kiss, it sure is the best one. He's very passionate. I try to gasp out, but my situation of his mouth pressed against mine complicates that in some ways. Instead, the gasp just stays in my mouth. My hands travels up and snake around his neck. His hands, on the other hand, have snaked around my waist, and he presses me against the wall. Wow. Just... wow.

Honestly, I'm not sure what I had to expect. Like, maybe I should've expected him to stab me. I don't know. I did _not_ expect him to decide to kiss me. Listen, I'm just saying, it's giving my life a whole new level of confusing. His kiss is frantic, desperate, and most of all, passionate. His mouth rushes over mine in a way that can't even be _described_ properly. All I know is; our mouths work together in a perfect rhythm, as if we were two fitting puzzle pieces. It's just... perfect.

He pulls back, and we're staring at each other, breathless, cheeks flushed. We're basically sharing breaths (that's how close we are) and I can see (even through this darkness, I know) that his pupils are dilated. You know, I'm pretty sure I look quite similar. But still, the moment is exhilarating. In some ways, like a fairytale. Just as I planned.

He lets out a breathy chuckle, and I smirk back, still almost completely breathless. My mind is racing ten thousand miles an hour, and my blood is rushing like the devil is after it. Adrenaline. He looks me straight into the eye. I stare back, then whisper, "Well, I didn't see that coming."

He laughs again, and I crack another smile. "Neither did I, doll."

Wow. He didn't see it coming? What? Screw it, the moment's great. I'm not questioning that. But now, there was one question left. _What now?_ Do we just continue to hate each other? Do we continue making out to see where it leads? Fuck no. Um, do we, uh, become... boyfriend and girlfriend? I have no idea. Argh, this is so confusing!

He clearly sees the question in my eyes, because while his eyes sparkle, his tone is a bit more serious. "I know that this was... unexpected, but there's something I have to admit... you're gorgeous, doll. I've never seen it any other way. Wouldn't want to. And now... I just couldn't keep my hands off anymore. So... the choice of what happens now is up to you."

Holy fuck. That was... beautiful. And terrifying. He just gave me the power to destroy him or redeem him. You don't give those type of choices to me! I'm an imbecile, I can hardly choose for myself! How am I supposed to choose my fate and someone else's, much less someone's who just admitted that they think I'm gorgeous?! God! What the fuck, man?! Arggggh!... That was me internally screaming and tearing my hair out. Don't mind me...

I close my eyes for a millisecond, before staring into his mesmerising eyes again. When I did that, I knew my decision. It was simple. I knew the second I looked into those eyes, he had me hooked. And now, after _three fucking months_ , I finally got the balls to admit that to myself and stop lying to myself. And let me tell you, that's a blessing. So as I stare into his eyes, trying to form words of how to tell him _I want this_ , I take a deep breath.

"I... I feel the same way about you. And I mean it," I say, cutting him off with a dangerous look (but we both know who's still more dangerous here - him). "You are an _amazing_ person, and I want you to know that I want this."

He stares at me for a long time, before kissing me for one more time, however it was simply a chaste kiss like out of a storybook. "Good. I do too."

* * *

And... that is how I woke up next morning in my bed having missed 92 messages from Natasha.

Seriously, why does everyone have the most fucked-up tendency to just message people so many times till I'm pretty sure the _phone itself_ has a seizure?!... Also worth mentioning, I didn't fall out of my bed this time. Yay me. I'm improving on life.

And no! I did _not_ sleep with James Buchanan Barnes last night! Why? Well, first of all, I've never slept with anyone before... I know, save your laughs for later. Second, he's _way_ too much of a gentleman, insisting on making sure I _shut the fucking door or God help his soul_ when I went back into my apartment. So there, you curious croissants! I didn't sleep with him.

Either way, with groggy eyes and a slightly hungover soul, I unlock my phone at 5 AM, scrolling through the messages of almost completely endless 'hey's. Then, it gets interesting.

 _ **Natasha** : Ebony where r u?_

 ** _Natasha_** _: Eb answer ur fuckin phone_

 ** _Natasha_** _: EBONYYYYYY  
_

 ** _Natasha_** _: Have u been kidnapped? I'll call Tony 2 find u_

 ** _Natasha_** _: Ebony pls tell me u rn't having sex right now_

 ** _Natasha_** _: If u r, pls tell me he's wearing protection_

 ** _Natasha_** _: Fucking hell Ebony WHERE ARE U_

 ** _Natasha_** _: Fuck this. I'm calling Clint 2 find out where u r_

 ** _Natasha_** _: U, Wanda and I r having a big conversation after this bullshit_

 ** _Natasha_** _: EBONY WHERE R U CLINT CAN'T FIND U_

 ** _Natasha_** _: Ebony._

 ** _Natasha_** _: I'm gonna kill u_

 ** _Natasha_** _: Steve said ur safe. U PIECE OF SHIT U COULD'VE TOLD ME_

 ** _Natasha_** _: Fine ignore me we'll c who's talking tomorrow morning_

 ** _Natasha_** _: Dude where r u_

 ** _Natasha_** _: Pls_

I groan, rolling over and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. _Well, this is gonna be fun to explain_ , I grumpily think to myself, dragging my butt out of bed. It's not like I was gonna sleep anymore in the first place, and now's a good time to go to the gym, right? Who knows - maybe I'll run into Steve while I'm at it. Steve's nice. Steve can protect me if Natasha decides to go full psycho. Steve can use his bulletproof shield to shield us from Natasha's wrath of doom, right?... I hope so.

Throwing on some gym clothes and grabbing my bag of stuff, I walk through the hallways and right into the elevator. I think one of the reasons I wanted to go to the gym is to blow off some steam - a lot of emotions are crawling through me right now. Did I fuck up? Was I meant to just say 'no'? But that would make him angry!... Christ, Ebony. Looks like you already care about the feelings of your former enemy. But seriously! What if he wasn't thinking rationally because of all the booze at the party, and he didn't mean it? What if when he wakes up, he'll be like 'sup scumbag' before just leaving me be?!

Okay, Ebony. You're overthinking everything now.

I enter the gym and hear the thumps of a punching bag. _Most likely Steve_. But the strange thing today is that either he's punching that bag really fast or... there's two people. Daring myself to enter, I snag a peek.

 _Bucky_.

Well, fuck. I didn't exactly expect anything else. I mean, come on! It's basically like half of my fate is surrounded by him! Dude's like some crazy astrological symbol that defines my future!... Oh well. I continue walking through, trying my best to ignore them. But no bananas. When Bucky catches sight of me, he grins, then says, "Hey, doll."

Internally, I groan at the hella cheesy greeting that basically gives _everything_ away, but on the outside I manage a weak smirk before I throw my bag to my usual wall, taking out the bandages beforehand. Wrapping them around my knuckles, I bend my head this way and that, before walking towards a punching bag. And guess what? At least I have distance from the two 90-something-year-old men. I really don't want to hear about what colour their walking sticks are (I'm kidding. Ha ha.).

So I get started. Punching and kicking at the bag with a simple-minded aggression. Occasionally throwing in a few blasts of electricity, and by the end, the bag flies off its hinges and crashes straight into the wall. There's a loud thump, then the bag falls to the ground. Ha.

I don't even notice (don't ask how), but the next thing I know I hear someone behind me say, "You're pretty good."

I scream, throwing my hands around and blasting _Bucky_ around 20 feet back. He quickly flips and lands gracefully, but his face is rather shocked. I hold a hand to my heart, saying, "Christ. Don't sneak up on me like that!"

He simply laughs, walking back towards me. "Sorry. But I mean it. You're good."

I smile, then say, "Thank you."

Don't ask. I'm feeling a bit nice today, and since a certain _kiss_ happened, I'm just gonna be nice. Shut up. Agh.. whatever.

"My pleasure, doll," he says with a teasing smirk, and I just smirk back at the dude.

All while seeing Steve watch the exchange with raised eyebrows halfway to his hairline.

* * *

 **Well, that was fun!**

 **Follow, fave and review! Love you all!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry I didn't update for a bit now, life's been busy and I've had horrible writer's block!**

 **Either way, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

When Bucky left me, Steve immediately walked over to me, in a rushed urgency. His eyebrows are still raised, and I just raise one of my eyebrows at him. When he reaches me, he checks over his shoulder whether Bucky is there. When he's convinced he isn't, he turns to me.

"I thought you two hated each other," he said, slight concern etched across his face. Oh, come on. Did he not think I can handle myself? Because I can, thanks a lot! But hold up. What do I tell him? 'Hey, your best friend and I used to hate each other, but yesterday we made out so now we're cool'? Aw hell no. Well, great. This is not easy.

"Um... not _that_ much," I reply, trying to make it sound nonchalant, but failing epically. He gives me a pointed stare, and I shrug, getting a few more punches into a new bag. He just smirks. Whatcha smirkin' about, Stevie? Plotting to kill me?... I'm kidding. You know that, right?

Right. Just ignore me.

"Sure, sure," he says, a big, impish grin on his face. Then, it falls flat for a second, his tone a bit stern. Wow, dad lecture much? "But don't go too crazy for him. The old Bucky had a tendency to... well."

Okay. Thanks, Steve. Way to go on worrying me more than I probably should. I just grin and punch him lightly in the shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm not even close to crazy." _I hope_ , my brain mutters for me, but I try to block that part of the sentence out.

He gives me a funny look. "'Kay. But he was right about one thing."

I turn my head to him, my hair flicking a bit. "What?"

"You can hold your punches," he says, grinning. Then, he just shrugs, and leaves me for another punching bag.

 _Well_ , I think. _Looks like Uncle Steve decided to crawl out from under his rock._

* * *

When I finish my small hour-long session of punching and blasting some punching bags, I decide to take a shower and head to level 8 for breakfast. When I do arrive there, though, I can see Natasha and the whole gravity from my situation falls back on me. Insert my internal groan here. She spots me, however, and jogs over to me, giving me the sternest look she possibly can. And I'll admit, it's scary.

"Where _were_ you?!" She whisper-shouted, clearly not wanting to interrupt any ongoing conversations (looking at you, Clint and Sam). But still, I could hear the anger in her voice. Well, fuck. She's probably gonna kill me.

"I... got tired. Went home," I half-lied. I sort of did stick around for a bit, but I didn't get tired. Nah. I just got bored and the party was sort of over..? So really, I didn't see why she was mad.

"And you _didn't_ see the billion messages I sent you?! Stuff you! You had me so worried!" Ugh. Whoops. I give her a sheepish smirk, and her mask of anger breaks. Instead, a small smirk appears on her face. _Oh. No._ "By the way, I heard from a little birdie that _someone_ with bedroom eyes hooked up with you. Thoughts?"

Well, fuck. This is just dandy and a daisy flower. Shit. Shit. Shit. Wanda? Wanna explain to me _why_ you're creeping into everyone's minds when you probably shouldn't be?! Well, great. Thanks to this fuckfest I have to explain myself now. And yes, I can feel the blush rising on my cheeks.

"Um- uh, we didn't actually _hook up_ ," I began weakly, and she laughed while signing a hand over my shoulder. "I mean-"

"Oh my God!" She almost exclaimed, and now _I_ turned to give her a stern look. She ignores it. Crap. In fact, she looks super-excited. "I knew it! Yes! Wanda owes me ten bucks now-"

"Wait a second," I stop her, turning to raise an eyebrow at her. "You _bet_ on me? With Wanda?"

She shrugged, then giggled. "Hey, it was obvious you two had the hots for each other. Easy!" Then, she guide me over to the table, where she sat me down. Wanda winked at the us, then continued to consume her breakfast. Well, it looks like I won't get her to talk. However my stomach rumbles at the thought of food. So before I sit down, I quickly rush to grab something from the kitchen, then sit back down.

"I hear you have confessed the hots for a certain super soldier," Wanda remarks as I sit down. I roll my eyes playfully, then begin shovelling food into my mouth as she keeps talking, a slight hint of seriousness taking on her voice. "No, but really. I'm happy for you."

That's when I _really_ need to ask how the _fuck_ everyone has managed to discover that Bucky and I kissed. Like, how?! It's not like I told anyone anything!... And I'm pretty sure that Bucky didn't either. That doesn't sound like him. So _how_ does this bullshit work?! "Um... how does everyone know about this?"

Wanda and Natasha exchange a glance - which doesn't go unnoticed by me - and then turn back to me. "Well, Tony _did_ check on the security systems when I couldn't find you and... well."

Okay. Fuck. Fuck. Ho. Ly. Shit. Well, hot diggity shit, now everyone in the compound knew that we kissed. Great. Just dandy. You know, these are the types of days that I wish for 1) Tony sticking his nose everywhere and 2) security cameras to work. But no. I had it coming. But it's still hella annoying. So I just decide I'll talk with him later. Wanda clearly sees the determination on my face, because she shakes her head immediately.

"No. You should probably not talk to Tony."

I glare at her. "Why not?"

She sighs. "Because when he saw that, he flipped. Like, bad. He turned full-dad mode. Even worse than Steve. You should probably give him time to chill."

"Give who time to chill?" A voice calls out behind us, and I recognise it immediately. Tony. Well, fuck. Looks like my day _really_ isn't going well. Ugh. I turn and plaster a fake smile on my face.

"Just... this guy I've been texting back and forth with," I lie a bit (okay, a lot). Tony raises an eyebrow, then slaps a hand to his forehead.

"Duh! I just remembered, I wanted to talk to you about some upgrades on your suit," he says, and I can recognise that he's lying (unlike him). "Follow me down to the lab, kay?"

Seeing there's no way outta this, I just nod and finish off my breakfast. When I do, Natasha and Wanda are smiling encouragingly. "Don't fuck up," Natasha calls after me as I stalk towards the elevator. I just laugh.

"I'll try my best."

* * *

 **... Yup.**

 **Follow, fave and review! Also, feel free to check out my AO3 account and my brand-new fanfic on there, 'We don't talk anymore'! Love you all!**


End file.
